Slaves of the Foot
by kamefootninja
Summary: Au Leonardo and Raphael were found and raised by the Shredder, Mikey and Donnie were raised by Splinter alone. This is from an old Rp I did awhile ago, with someone who dosen't want their name mentioned, So I've cleaned it up to post.
1. Chapter 1

"Hajime!"

The word echoes in Leonardo's head as he leaps forward, sweeping his katana towards the attacking foot ninjas. One precise cut and his adversary drops his weapon, clasping his bleeding hand with a pained cry. One of the remaining ones doesn't hesitate, moving forwards to stab Leonardo in the back. But the black-clad turtle is faster – the ninja falls, ankle shattered by Leonardo's heel.

And so only one remains.

The shock of seeing his comrades taken down so easily is quickly overridden by pride, as he throws himself at Leo. A valiant effort, but fruitless. Soon he is also on the ground, the edge of the katana blade hoovering over his forehead.

"Yame!"

Leo sheathed his sword, bowing first to his opponents before kneeling in front of his master.

Oroku Saki observes him, taking a small sip of his tea. He does not look pleased. "Slower than yesterday, Leonardo. You disappoint me."

Leo's cowers a bit at the words. "Forgive me, master. I will strive to do better."

The man doesn't look convinced. "I hope you do – for your sake." He turns. "Raphael, it is your turn."

Raphael watched Leonardo carefully as he took out the three foot ninja. He was good, but Raphael was determined to be better.

He couldn't help smirking as he watched his clan brother being berated by their master. He quickly dropped his smirk as Oroku Saki turned his attention towards him, returning to the focused ninja he was expected to be.

He bowed respectfully before puling out his twin sai, twirling them in his hands in anticipation as he waited for his master to give the word for him to begin.

Leonardo couldn't help but send Raph a small glare, taking his place next to the Shredder's adopted daughter, mistress Karai. Three new Foot soldiers stepped out, circling around Raphael.

"Hajime!"

Raphael charged forward at the same time at his opponents, dodging out of the way of a katana he managed to trap the foot ninjas wrist between the prongs of one of his sai. A quick twist and the sound of bones shattering before Raph kicked him away announced that he'd broken his opponents wrist.

He spun his other sai so that the blade rested against his arm, blocking a sword that was atempting to slice his arm off. He jumped into a spinning kick and his foot connected with the foor ninjas temple, knocking him out instantly.

The third ninja had attempted to catch him by surprise. Coming up behind him and slicing downwards. Raph rolled out of the way, tripping the foot ninja and on pure instinct drove the tip of his sai into his chest.

"Shit!" He hadn't set out to kill that time.

"Yame!"

A group of foot soldiers went off to the wounded warriors, attempting to save the one who Raph had stabbed - but to no avail. A mere minute later and he was lost. Shredder took another sip of his tea, giving Raphael a look of displeasure. "As usual, Raphael, your lack of self-control brings me shame."

Leo would have smirked if he wasn't above that kind of behaviour. Lack of self-control? More like bloodthirsty and full-on crazy.

Raph's heart was hammering in his chest as his eyes followed the foot soldiers attempting to save his victims life. This wasn't the first time his instincts had unintentionally killed someone.

"Forgive me master I… Did try to hold back."

He wasn't lying. He could have easily killed the first solider, and he'd been tempted to crush the second ones windpipe instead of knocking him out. He couldn't help himself, they'd been trained to use violent methods to take down their opponents but he couldn't stop himself from crossing the line between painful and fatal.

His hands clenched and relaxed against the handles of his sai nervously as he waited to hear what his master would deem his punishment for his lack of control. His eyes locked on the bloodstained metal to avoid seeing his masters disappointment in him.

"There are no excuses." The man rose from his seat, a quick gesture with his hand to indicate that he wanted Raphael to step closer.

Raphael wondered if it was possible for his heart burst of his chest, it was beating so fast he wouldn't be surprised if it did.

Tucking his sai back into his belt he only hesitate a moment before walking towards his master, bowing his head as he stopped in front of him.

Saki raised his arm, backhanding Raphael roughly across the face.

Raph's head snapped to the side with the force of the slap, stumbling back slightly but he didn't try to defend himself or avoid it. He was being punished for shaming his master, he wouldn't shame him any more by fighting against him.

The foot ninjas carried their fallen and wounded comrades away while the Shredder sat down once more. "It is unfortunate that two of my best soldiers are so incompetent."

Leonardo's fists clenched tightly, feelings of shame rushing through him like a knife to the chest.

Raph's eyes followed the dead ninja before his eyes snapped back to his master. It hurt to hear the disappointment in their masters voice, it completely masked the comfort of being called two of his best soldiers.

What hurt the most was that that had been one of Raph's better performances, if he'd have just pulled his sai away at the last second then he wouldn't have brought Shredder any shame. He was sure that he'd been faster then Leo as well.

"You may sit down, Raphael. We have important matters to discuss."

"Hai Master." Only taking a step backwards Raph sunk down to his knees in front of him. Head bowed respectfully.

Karai and Leo moved to kneel next to him, then Shredder spoke once more: "Last night one of my facilities were broken into and hacked for information. The security cameras managed to capture the perpetrators on tape."

A ninja stepped forward, holding a couple of pictures in his hands that he gave to Karai, who looked at them before frowning. "Master, these are..."

"Yes, Karai. They do bare an uncanny resemblance to our own... special warriors."

Karai's frown deepened as she passed the pictures onto Leonardo, who'd grown more and more curious from the conversation. The first picture was a bit blurry, but there was no mistaking what it was.

A turtle. A giant turtle. Just like he and his brother.

His eyes widened in shock. "But..." He flipped to the next picture. There was another one - two of them, there was two more of them.

"Shell." Raph breathed out. He hadn't been passed the photo's, his curiosity was too strong to wait, instead he was looking over at the photo's in Leo's hands.

"There's more of us?" His voice was quiet but he couldn't hide his excitement. All his life he'd believed that he and his brother were two of a kind, freaks that only the foot who raised them could ever accept.

His eyes flicked from the photos to his brothers face, wondering what his reaction was to this new revelation.

They were not alone, there were others of their kind, but they were the enemy.

Something caught his eye on one of the figures on the photo. "Master, these turtles are trained." The photo was blurry, but one of the figures seemed to have what looked like a wooden bo staff strapped to his shell.

"So I am aware." Shredder answered. "A more pressing matter is this question: are they a threat?"

Leonardo was still staring, his heart racing wildly. There were others like them, did they have a family? A people? Did these two know where they came from? What they were? He looked up at his master. "Master, what do you want us to do?"

"Investigate." Saki said, as he gestured for a ninja to fill up his teacup. "I am as curious as you are about your kind. They could prove to be valuable allies."

"We won't disappoint you master." Raphael promised. He took one of the photo's from Leonardo as he continued staring at the giant turtle, trying to get as much information from the blurry picture as possible.

"With your permission me an Leonardo can start the search tonight." He didn't feel the need to ask his brother first, if Leo was even half as curious as himself he'd want to be out there as soon as possible.

For once, Leo wasn't pissed that Raph had been so forward, he himself being too excited to care.

The man nodded. "You may. You will update your progress to Karai."

"Will Karai be joining us?" Raphael didn't get on as well with Shredders adopted daughter as Leonardo did, but he usually got on alright with her. For some reason he didn't want Karai too involved with this mission, the appearance of other turtles was personal to him and his brother, but he understood that she would also be curious.

"She will not." Saki said. "But you will keep close communication regardless. The coordinates for their last known location are on the photos. Now go, and do not fail me."

"We won't, master." Leo bowed, before getting up on his feet.

Raph nodded, quickly following Leo to his feet, almost forgetting to bow respectfully in his excitement. After waiting a few moments to see if his master was going to say anything else, he turned to walk back to their room to prepare.

Leo walked in front of him. "So..." He started hesitantly, glancing back at Raph. "what do you think?"

"I thought me and you were the only of ones. I'd kinda given up hope of finding out what we were." Raph admitted. Even though the two of them were very competitive and fought a lot, Leo had still been the only other person like him until now.

"Do you think there's more of us?"

"I don't know. Maybe they just look like us." Leo looked down on the pictures in his hand, the blurry images already imprinted into his mind.

"Right, they just happen to look like the only two mutant turtles in the world." Raph scoffed sarcastically.

"They've been trained." He reminded his brother. "They managed to hack one of Master Saki's facilities."

"Do you think they're a threat?"

Leo frowned. "I don't know. We'll have to find them and ask." With that, Leo stepped into his own room to prepare.

"Do you think we'll have to…Kill 'em." Raph very rarely showed any kind of weakness, but there was a slight edge to his voice. He knew he couldn't always control himself if it came to a physical fight, and he didn't want to be responsible for stopping them from finding out more about these other turtles.

He hesitated a moment before strapping a katana sheath onto his back. He didn't use his katana much, he preferred to get in close with his sai, but hopefully the slight distance the longer blade provided would stop him from making a fatal mistake.

This made Leo pause. The thought had crossed his mind, but he didn't want to think it had to come to that. "No. I'm sure we can figure something out." He replaced his katana with the ones he used on missions, they were sharper and stronger.

Raph nodded, still not convinced but comforted by his brothers word. His hand brushed across his mission sai, the prongs were thinner and sharper then the ones he currently carried, more deadly. He pulled his hand back and secured his current ones tighter to his belt, not trusting himself with the others.

"He said they could be an ally."

"Let's hope so." He strapped on his katana sheaths and tightened the knot on his mask. "Come on, we can't afford to waste anymore time."

Throwing an extra handful of shurikens into the compartment on his belt. Raph stood to follow his brother. Grabbing his katana from the wall and pushing it into the sheath as he walked behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello's eyes were trained on the security alarm from the rooftop he and his brother was sitting on. His gaze followed a path along the wall and down to a power box connected to the wall, his fingers grazing along the mechanical scrambler in his belt.

"The security guards change shifts in about ten minutes, Mikey. I need you to cause enough of a distraction for me to compromise the alarm system."

Their last mission hadn't been as successful as he'd hoped, they'd got a lot of information on Oroku Saki but the files about Shredder and the foot were too encrypted for him to decipher. He'd have to take extra care while hacking into the database to scramble the firewalls, enough to let him download a clean version that he could access back at their lair but not enough to leave any trace.

He was pretty sure that the foot still didn't know about them and he planned to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Michelangelo had been following him closely. "Aye aye, captain!" He said jokingly, turning around. "Distraction is my special- uh, Donnie?" Mikey pulled out his nunchaku from his belt. "I think that'll have to wait a minute."

It hadn't taken long for Leonardo and Raphael to find the two on the rooftop, heck, it had almost been too convenient in a way. Leonardo decided a direct approach would be best, and dropped down on the rooftop behind them, drawing one of his katanas slowly.

"Not know Mikey." Donnie hissed, keeping a close eye on the men guarding the building. The sound of someone landing on the roof behind them made him turn around, quickly pulling his bo staff up in front of him as he stepping in front of his little brother before even getting a good look at their attacker. His eyes widened as he realised he was starting at another mutant turtle. "What?"

Raphael cursed under his breath as Leo went ahead and approached them directly. With a low growl of frustration he jumped from his hiding place in the shadows to land next to him, grabbing the handle of his katana but not drawing it from his sheath just yet.

"Uh, Donnie, I'm not looking into a mirror, am I?" Mikey spoke hesitantly, his grip on his nunchaku tightening.

"Who are you?" Leo demanded to know. "Why do you want our master's secrets and who are you working for?"

"No, Mikey your not." Donnie voice was strong but quiet, looking at both of the new turtles curiously. At the other turtles words he inhaled sharply, apparently they weren't careful enough on there last mission.

The two turtles didn't seem as surprised to see them as they were, they must have somehow found out about them beforehand.

His eyes locked on the foot symbol they wore and he subconsciously took another step in front of his brother, tightening his grip on his staff. "Our fight isn't with you, it's with your master." Donnie kept his voice steady even though he felt anything but calm.

Raph pulled his katana from it's sheath, twirling it around his hands a few times as he let Leonardo take the lead. Talking wasn't exactly his style, he was more a turtle of action.

His eyes looked both the strange turtles up and down curiously, they were barely wearing anything to cover themselves, not that that really mattered since you couldn't see anything anyway.

"Our master's enemies are also ours." He pointed the blade at Donatello. "Drop your weapon. If you won't state your intentions to us, then we're taking you to master Shredder."

"We're not going to go quietly. This is a matter of honouring Hamato Yoshi's death, if the foot even have any sense of honour." Donnie's eyes narrowed, tensing in preparation for a fight, hoping that Mikey was ready as well.

Raph couldn't help but grin at the olive turtle's words. If there was one way to get Leo riled up it was to threaten his honour. Something about the name 'Hamato Yoshi' seemed familiar, but he couldn't think why. Leo probably did, he tended to pay more attention then Raph did.

His eyes flicked to the turtle with the nunchaku, he'd stayed pretty quite throughout the whole thing and let the other one do all the talking. Not That Raph could say much about that since he was letting Leo do all the talking for them.

Just as Raph thought, the questioning of his honour made Leo's body tense in anger. "Ignorant fool. Have it your way." He got in position before leaping forward, swinging his katana at Donatello.

Mikey had been watching the exchange with a growing sense of dread. Why were they even fighting? Shouldn't they be freaking out because, uhm, four giant mutant turtles now?! Where did these guys even come from? When Leo moved forward, Mikey jumped back. "Don, watch out!"

Donatello was quick to block the attack with the end of his bo staff, sweeping the other end underneath Leonardo to try and trip him up. It would have been easier to dodge out of the way but he didn't want to rist Mikey getting hit instead.

Raph watched Leo attack and chuckled to himself. They said Raph was the one with a short temper. Twirling his katana one more time he locked eyes with the other turtle as he called out.

"If I was you I be more worried about yourself then your friend." He charged, determined not to let Leo have all the _fun_.

Leonardo jumped backwards, flipping out of the way before moving back in to strike again.

Raph's voice caught Mikey's attention, and Mikey stepped away from Don, starting to twirl his nunchaku. "Can't we talk about it?" He asked, continuing to back away. "Over coffee or something?"

Noticing that Mikey was moving, Donnie dodged out of the way, sliding past Leo to come up behind him aiming a strike to his side between shell and plastron.

"Sure we can talk." Raph stopped in front of Mikey with a dangerous grin. "If you think you'll be able to."

Without any further warning he leapt at the smaller turtle, slashing his sword towards his right shoulder.

Leo was hit, but he used that to his advantage and grabbed the staff, holding onto it tightly. "Surrender and we won't harm you."

Mikey dodged, quick on his feet, and he delivered a hit towards the side of Raph's head.

"Forgive me for not believing the word of someone who serves under such a corrupt master." Don spat out, making the most of how tightly Leo was holding the staff to use it to swing himself into a high kick aimed at the others head.

Raph stumbled back slightly from the hit, his eyes narrowed but his lips twitched up in a smirk. If this turtle could fight back then Raph wasn't going to easy on him. He was a little rusty with the katana but he was a master at his sai. He sheathed the sword and pulled his main weapon of his belt. "So you wanna play, huh?"

The leaf-green turtle lost his hold on the staff, stumbling backwards before managing to straighten himself. "You'll regret those words." Leo gripped the katana tightly, once more charging at Don but this time he aimed a kick at Don's stomach.

Mikey did not like the expression on the other's face, hesitating a moment before his eyes narrowed and he moved back in, yelling out as he tried to get in more swift hits with his nunchaku.

Don tried to dodge out of the way but wasn't quite fast enough, the kick sent him backwards airborne for a second before hitting the roof on his shell with a loud clash.

Raph was moving quickly to dodge the attacks, bringing one of his sai up to catch in the chains or the others weapon.

Leonardo was over him immediately, getting on top of him and pressing his blade against his throat. "I'll ask one last time: who are you and what do you want with our master?"

Mikey's nunchaku got stuck in Raph's chain, but the orange-banded turtle pulled back in an attempt to release it. He got distracted however when he saw his brother in danger. "Donnie!"

Raph used Mikeys distraction to send the others weapon flying across the rooftop. He grabbed Mikey's now free hand and pulled it painfully behind his back, Raph's other hand automatically lifted a sai up to slice his throat but managed to stop himself and hold the blade against the others neck instead.

"I'd suggest the two of you start talking." Raph growled pressing the side of his sai into Mikey's neck slightly. "Only one of you has to make it the Shredder in one piece." He threatened. Hopefully Leo would know him well enough to recognise his bluff, they'd waited to long too finally meet other like them to kill them now. Not that they needed to know that.

Donnie's lips were a thin line, stubbornly refusing to talk. When he saw the position Mikey was in his eyes went wide "Don't hurt him!"

Leo glanced back a second before looking back at Don. "Talk, and I promise I won't let me brother hurt yours."

Mikey squirmed and winced in Raph's hold. "Don, don't!"

"We're members of the Hamato clan. Your master killed our Sensei's Master." Donnie said quickly, his eyes darting between Leo and Mikey. "Please! Just let my brother go."

Raph tightened his grip on Mikey, pushing the blade slightly, enough to make him bleed a little but not do any serious damage. "Keep quiet." He growled into Mikey's ear slit.

Mikey let out a small whimper, pressing back against the other to escape the sharp blade.

"Hamato?" The name seemed familiar. "Are there more of you? More like... us?"

"No. Just me and my brother." His eyes were locked onto Mikey, feeling helpless at not being able to help him. "Please! You said only one of us had to be taken to shredder…Take me….just leave my brother alone."

Leo pondered the other's words for a second. "Who is your sensei?"

"Hamato Splinter. He's not like us." Donnie's eyes moved to the sword at his throat, he didn't care about what happened to him he just wanted Mikey to be safe.

Raph was watching Leo closely, he was letting him lead this mission. Even if Leo agreed to let the one he had go, Raph wouldn't do it.

"What is he then? Human?"

"Master Splinter's a rat." Donnie hated that he was telling all of this to an enemy, but he couldn't do anything as long as they had Mikey.

"A... rat?" Leo raised an eye ridge.

"Mutant." Mikey filled in, his voice a bit hoarse from the awkward position. "Hey bad breath, can you let go now?"

"You're not going anywhere until Leo's finished with your Bro." Raph grunted, tightening his grip on Mikey's arm but easing off the pressure on his neck slightly, worried about doing too much damage.

Mikey winced again, but bit back any further complaints for the moment.

"Mutant?" Leo turned back to Don, processing this new information. "Are there any more... mutants?"

"Only us. I'll tell you anything you want… Just let Mikey go…please."

Looking into those brown eyes a moment, he slowly moved away and stood up, still pointing his katana at Don. "Get up, on your knees."

Donnie only hesitated a moment before doing as he was asked, eyes locked with the other as he tried to determine what he was up to.

Raph was watching his brother with interest, wondering what he was planning.

"Put your wrists together." Leo said as he took out a piece of rope from his belt.

"No! Donnie!" Mikey started to struggle again, trying to get Raph off of him.

Donnie put his wrist together, but moved them closer to himself as he noticed the rope. "Let Mikey go."

"I thought I told you to stay quiet." Raph growled, temporarily moving the sai from his throat to pull the others mask down into his mouth to act as a gag.

The act made heat rise to Mikey's face, throwing a glare at Raph the best he could from his position. He still tried to yell at Don not to go with them, but it just came out as muffles.

"Not until I've made sure you're restrained." Leo answered.

Donnie squeezed his eyes shut as he nodded. He didn't trust them, but he didn't have a choice.

The sounds of his brothers muffled yells made his head snap over the where he was being held. The sight of Mikey gagged and struggling made his heart ache.

Taking a deep breath he stood a little higher on his knees, holding out his wrists in front of him.

Not being gentle at all, Leo tied Don's hands together, making sure the knot was real tight before stepping back, walking around the other and placing a foot on his shell, pushing him down to the ground.

Donatello didn't try to struggle apart from shifting his wrists at the uncomfortable feeling from the rope.

"Mikey…"

He tried to catch himself on his bound wrists as Leo pushed down on his shell, but the pressure was too much and he fell face first onto the rooftop with a pained yelp.

Mikey yelled something that sounded a bit like "Don", before he started to struggle wildly again.

Leo forced Don's ankles together, tying him up before standing straight, shooting Raph a look. "Tie him up too." He nodded towards Mikey.

"Way ahead of you bro." Raph grinned, one of Mikey's wrists were already tied with rope and he was already placing his sai into his belt to grab Mikey other wrist.

"No!" Donnie shouted, trying to turn to look at what was happening to his brother. "You said you'd let him go!" He was struggling against his restraint wildly now as he tried to get out to save his brother.

Leo flipped Don over before slamming his foot into the centre of his plastron. "Quiet!"

"Let go!" Mikey struggled against Raph's grip.

Leo stomping his foot down on his plastron left Don winded, but he still managed to gasp out "Knew…Foot…Didn't have…honour."

Raph kicked at the back of Mikey's knees to make him topple forwards as he finished tying his wrists, moving on to tying his ankles.

Leo's face twisted into a scowl. "Watch your tongue." He said, giving Don a sharp kick to the side.

Mikey fell forwards, slamming his chin against the pavement. His head spun.

Donnie cried out and instinctively curled up from the pain, forcing his eyes to remain open to watch as his baby brother was tied up as well.

Raph grinned as he finished up tying Mikey ankles together. He spun the smaller turtle around so he could see him better, his eyes running up and down his body as he studied every inch of his captive.

Michelangelo glared up at him, squirming and trying to break free from his bonds.

Leo reached down, picking Don up and throwing him over his shoulder.

Raph eyes continued to study Michelangelo. Reluctantly he tore his eyes away from him to look over at his brother. He nodded, grabbing Mikey's rope to lift him up before changing his mind and collecting their fallen weapons first, securing them to his belt and shoulder strap before going back to lifting Mikey up..

Donnie was panting badly, still struggling as he tried to get to Mikey. The sight of his baby brother tied and gagged and not being able to help him hurt far more then anything else Leonardo had done so far.

When Raph touched him again the other started to kick and struggle wildly.

Leonardo pulled out a communicator, pressing a button. "Mistress Karai, we have captured the two enemy turtles."

Good. I will inform master Shredder of your success. Bring them to the base.

"Yes, mistress." He ended the call, turning to Raph. "Let's bring these two to master Shredder."

Raph hit Mikey's temple with enough force to stun him but not to knock him out. He nodded sharply to Leo as he threw Mikey over his shoulders, he'd prefer to have these turtles to themselves for a bit longer, but the mission came first.

Donnie cried out as he saw Raph hit Mikey, struggling twice as hard against Leo to try and break or loosen the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles.

The youngest whimpered, moaning slightly before he was hauled over Raph's shoulder, lying limp and in pain.

"Stop struggling." Leo said coldly. "Or I'll make sure your brother suffers for it."

Raph grunted in satisfaction as the other stopped struggling. He was quite proud of himself for not hurting him too much. Somehow he was managing to control himself more now.

"Ya know. I think this is the first mission in a long time where I haven't killed anyone." Raph pointed out to Leo. "Then again, the night's still young." He added, more to Donatello then to his brother.

Donnie growled but stopped struggling. "If you had any honour you'd let him go."

"You speak like a fool." Leo said to Don, before taking off back to their master's headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they arrived, Mikey had regained some of his strength and began to struggle again. He watched his brother get tossed on the ground before the Shredder, the turtle who'd been carrying him kneeling before speaking to his master.

"Master Shredder, we found them attempting to break into another one of your facilities. They've told me they're part of the Hamato Clan and is seeking revenge for the death of their master's sensei."

The Shredder narrowed his eyes. "The Hamato clan? Don't tell me you speak of Hamato Yoshi? That man had no descendants."

"They did mention Hamato Yoshi." Raph confirmed, dropping his own bound turtle before Shredder before moving to kneel next the Leonardo. He lay the other turtles weapons on the ground in front of them.

Apart from crying out from the pain of being thrown to the floor, Donatello didn't make a sound. This was the first time he'd been so close to the Shredder, and all his training was kicking into overdrive as he tried to find a way to get him and his brother out of there.

Shredder turned his gaze down to Donatello. "Who is your master? How is he related to Hamato Yoshi?"

Donnie's lips pulled into a tight line as he refused to speak.

Leo spoke in his stead. "He said his master's name was Hamato Splinter. Apparently he's a... mutant rat."

This made Shredder raise an eyebrow, before looking back at Don again. "Answer the question. How is this... Hamato Splinter related to Hamato Yoshi?"

Again Donnie refused to speak. Keeping his gaze at a point on the floor.

Raph's eyes darted from his Master to Donatello, realising that he was going to be stubborn. Without drawing attention to himself he moved so that he could grab the orange mask tails of the one he'd carried in, forcing him up to his knees as he exposed his neck and tapped his sai impatiently against his throat.

Mikey struggled against Raph's grip, giving Don looks that he hoped conveyed how much he DIDN'T want the other to start spilling stuff about Splinter just cause he was in danger.

"Speak." Leo said. "Or else."

"I offered myself willingly for my brothers release." Donnie tried again. He understood the looks Mikey was sending him, but he didn't have a choice. It was a dishonour to their clan and to his brother, but he couldn't stand by and watch his little brother get killed.

Raph yanked the gag from the others mouth. "Same goes for you." He growled into his ear slit. "If your friend's so keen to stay silent then my brother can silence him forever. Answer Master Shredders questions and neither of you will be harmed." He knew that wasn't true, but he hoped they'd at least survive so that was something.

As if confirming Raph's words, Leo drew his katana, holding the blade against the side of Don's head.

Mikey swallowed, then narrowed his eyes. "You're just gonna kill both of us anyway."

"We're not afraid to die for our clan." Donnie's voice was stronger then before, drawing strength from his brothers words. "But If we die then your questions will never be answered." He lifted his head to look straight at Shredder, his eyes cold and determined, not reacting to Leo's katana in the slightest.

"I'm offering you a fair trade. My information for my brothers freedom. I don't care what you do to me afterwards."

"No!" Mikey turned to look at Don. "You can't do that, Donnie!"

"Silence!" The Shredder spoke. "I am willing to bargain with you, turtle." His eyes met Don's. "But it will be on my terms. If you give me all the information I desire, and swear your loyalty to me - I will allow your brother to live."

Donnie was silent as he broke eye contact with shredder to look to the floor instead, he ignored his brother, thinking about the offer carefully.

"If I believed you I would offer myself willingly to whatever you asked." Donnie agreed. He didn't miss the fact that Shredder was offering his brother's life and not his freedom, but as long as Mikey was alive Donnie could work on making sure he was safe.

"But I was already promised his release when I allowed myself to be restrained. I can't trust your word."

"Very well." The Shredder said. "Then perhaps I should use less words and act instead." He pointed towards Michelangelo. "Raphael, do your worst, but do not kill him."

Raph inhaled sharply but nodded his understanding. He'd be more comfortable with Leo doing this, his own bloodthirsty reputation meant that he couldn't always promise not to kill.

Without warning his sai twisted, embedding it's self into Mikey shoulder before Raph kneed him in the shell harshly.

"Mikey!" Donnie's eyes went wide as he tried to look away. Mikey was right, they would probably kill them anyway, but that didn't make the situation any easier. Tears started to pool in his eyes and his hands clenched into fists.

Mikey screamed, falling right on his plastron where he continued to scream and twist in agony. The pain made tears stream down his cheeks.

The Shredder watched coldly a moment, then turned to Donatello. "This is what will happen every time you refuse my offer. Now, will you comply?"

Raph twisted his sai into the muscles of Mikey's shoulder, pulling back only to stab in again between plastron and shell, knowing from his own experiences how sensitive the skin there was. His other hand was on the back of his neck, fingers squeezing tightly. Raph's knee was firmly planted on Mikey's shell to keep him down and not able to move much more then his bound arms and legs.

"I…Please. Just stop it please!" His voice was no longer strong, it was shaking and broken slightly as he sobbed. Donnie kept his eyes closed tightly, his head turned away from the scene as much as possible.

Mikey practically shrieked at this point, dark spots threatening to consume his field of vision as blood poured out of the wound. He coughed up some blood, barely keeping himself from throwing up.

When Don pleaded, Shredder raised a hand to make Raph stop.

It took Raph a second to register that his master wanted him to stop, he took a few deep breaths to try and control himself as he pulled his sai from the others skin. He took a few steps back, his eyes quickly darting to all of Mikey's injuries to check that non of them were fatal.

"Mikey?" He called out softly, needing to know that his brother was still alive, but too afraid to be able to open his eyes and look for himself.

Mikey whimpered loudly, letting out a broken "Donnie".

"Now," Shredder spoke to Don. "If you agree to my terms, I will give your brother the medical attention he so badly needs. If you don't, I'll allow Raphael to continue. Which will it be?"

Don's heart broke a little at hearing his brother so hurt. He nodded his head to show that he understood, he couldn't let Mikey get hurt like that again.

"Okay. Just…get Mikey some help." He was shaking badly from his crying but he managed to keep his voice level. "I'm yours." He still couldn't bring himself to look up or open his eyes.

The Shredder smirked. "I'm glad we could reach an understanding." He glanced at Mikey, who was still sobbing and moaning and squirming in pain. "Raphael, take him to the infirmary."

Raph quickly grabbed Mikey, being careful not to make his injuries any worse as he turned to walk away, his hands shaking slightly as he made his way to get the smaller turtle to someone who could patch him up.

Donnie finally managed to open his eyes as he watched his brother being carried away. Even when Raph turned out of sight Donnie couldn't look away from where his brother had been, the sight of Mikey's beaten and bleeding body would forever be burned into his mind.

"Leonardo," Shredder spoke to fore mentioned turtle. "Get Donatello a more appropriate attire before we start the interrogation."

"Yes, master." Leo bowed shortly before swinging his sword, slicing the ropes around Don's ankles in two. "Get up."

Don didn't even flinch as he felt the ropes fall away, he stood silently, still shaking slightly but he was no longer crying. Feeling numb as the weight of what he'd agreed to finally started to set in.

Leo sheathed his katana, grabbing Don by the arm. "Follow me." He pulled him along, dragging him out of the room.

Don followed without complaint, his eyes cast to the floor. When he'd first saw the two new turtles his mind was ablaze with questions and curiosity, but now he just didn't care.

Leonardo remained stoic and quiet, taking him to his room. He wasn't stupid - there was no way they could dress Don like them, it would confuse the Foot Soldiers and make it easier for Don to move around. The first thing he did was to rip the purple bandanna off - those in Foot Headquarters that didn't wear masks were either very high up in ranks or servants.

Donnie actually flinched as his mask was ripped off, shutting his eyes briefly. Removing that mask felt like it was removing his identity, he'd worn it for as long as he could remember.

The turtle threw it on the ground like it was dirt, the untied Don's wrists. "Take off your gear."

Don hesitated a moment, rubbing his sore wrists before moving to obey, stripping himself of his gear until he was stood naked in front of Leo. If his mind wasn't so numb he would have blushed at the realisation that he was now stood naked in the others room.

Leo's gaze lingered on the naked turtle in front of him before he turned away, reaching into his closet and taking out a black kimono. "Put this on." He practically threw it at the other.

Donnie shifted awkwardly as he noticed the lingering look the other had given him.

Donnie easily caught the black garment, slipping into it and covering himself as much as possible. He and his brother didn't often wear 'clothes' and the fabric felt strange against his skin and shell.

Confident that Don would no longer be mistaken as one of them - and hardly a servant - he picked the purple piece of fabric up from the floor. "Did you master give you this?"

"Yes. When my brother and I started our training." His voice was soft and he looked at it fondly. "Am I allowed to kept it? I won't wear it but…" His voice trailed off, either he would be allowed to keep it or not, whatever he had to say would fall on deaf ears. He didn't have a say in anything anymore.

Leo watched him a moment. "Then master Shredder can't know it's here." He threw it into his closet before slamming the door shut.

Donnie watched the mask being shut away and turned confused eyes onto the other turtle.

"Come on." Leo grabbed his arm again, pulling him out of the room without meeting his gaze.

Don let himself be dragged from the room, watching Leo curiously.

Leonardo had been the one who brought him here, the one who went back on his word to free Mikey. Why would he care about the importance of his mask?


	4. Chapter 4

Shredder wanted to know everything about Donatello, how many they were, what kind of weapons were at their disposal, everything that could determine whether they were a threat or not. When he realized that they weren't, he allowed Leonardo to take Donatello away, declaring that he now was under Leo's command.

As they walked back, Leo stopped to retrieve a shackle before they went to his room again.

Donnie prayed to whoever was listening that his sensei would forgive him for telling their secrets. It would have been more honourable to die, and he had no doubt that if he's been alone he would have.

He only hoped that his sacrifice could keep Mikey safe.

Now he was under Leo's command. He didn't know what to think about that, he wasn't sure exactly what it meant, but he wasn't looking forward to finding out.

He vaguely registered that they were heading back towards Leo's room.

Once inside, Leo pushed him up plastron first against the wall next to his bed. "Stand still."

He let out a small yelp of surprise, nodding his head to show that he understood. He didn't know what was going on, but he doubted that it would pleasant.

Leo reached down, putting the shackle around Don's ankles before attaching it to the wall on a metal ring.

Don's eyes went wide, turning his head as much as he could while keeping his plastron pressed to the wall.

Finally, Leo moved away, looking at Don with dark eyes. "If it wasn't clear already, I don't trust you."

"The feeling is mutual." Donnie assured him. "You've already deceived me once. At least you master honoured his word."

Leo gritted his teeth, raising his hand and backhanding the other across the face.

Donnie winced but took the hit, his hands clenching into fists. "We may both be mutant turtles. But that's where our similarities end."

"You're in no position to speak that way to me. Make no mistake, vermin, my master didn't make you a part of our clan, he made you a slave of it. And you better start acting accordingly."

"I honour our agreement." Donnie snapped. "As long as Mikey is alive I belong to your Master." The anger faded from his voice as he spoke of his brother. His face only showed his concern as he rested his forehead against the wall.

"My brother and I have power over 'Mikey' too, so you better make sure we're pleased with your efforts as well, or there's no telling what could happen."

"Don't hurt him." Don shivered involuntary, hearing his little brothers name from Leo's mouth sounded wrong. "You call the other turtle your brother. Wouldn't you do the same for him in my position?"

Leo stared at him, but instead of answering his question he said: "In the Foot clan, you earn your respect, and start at the bottom." He pointed at Don. "Right now, you are of the lowest rank. Do you understand what that means?"

"That I have no control of my own life. I'm a slave." His eyes shut tightly, somehow saying the words made it worse then knowing them.

"Exactly." Leo watched him a moment, then moved to sit on his bed. "You can sleep on the floor. I'll give you something to sleep on once you've earned it."

Donnie nodded, sliding down the wall to sat on the hard floor, his shell leaning against the foot of the bed facing away from Leo. He lowered his head into his arms, curling up as tight as his shell allowed.

Once again the other watched him, then he turned off the lights, taking off his gear and getting under the sheets to rest himself.

Don pulled the black kimono off, curling up on the floor and using it to throw over him like a blanket.

There was no way he could fall asleep though, his mind was racing with thoughts of his family. Their father would be out of his mind with worry and he had no idea what was happening with Mikey. It wasn't fair that Mikey had to suffer.

Donnie felt like everything that happened to his brother was personally his fault. If he'd told Shredder what he wanted to know right away then Mikey wouldn't be hurt. His guilt only got worse as he realised there was hardly any physical damage to himself… Only to Mikey.

The next morning, Don received a kick to the side. "Get up."

Donnie woke up with a loud yelp as he gripped his side, taking a few seconds to work through his confused mind and remember where he was. He hadn't long managed to finally doze off.

"I said get up." Leo repeated, giving him another kick.

Don's movements were sluggish, stumbling to get to his feet and forgetting to grab his kimono. He whimpered slightly, rubbing his sore side as sleep-deprived eyes focused on Leonardo.

Leo's eyes were unsympathetic as he reached down to release Don from the shackles. "Get dressed." He spoke as he straightened up.

Don almost fell over as he grabbed the fabric from the floor. It took him a couple of attempts to put the kimono on properly, but by the time he'd managed he was more awake. Out of instinct he brought his hand up to check his mask, frowning as he remembered that it had been taken the day before.

When he was done, Leo pointed towards a bucket with water and a scrub brush. "I want you to clean this floor, and I expect you to be done when I get back so you can clean my brother's room too. Understand?"

He nodded and made his way over to the bucket. He supposed there was worst things he could be expected to do then cleaning duty.

Leo watched him to make sure he started, but then he made his way to the door. "Don't even think about escaping. Even if you do manage to break the lock to this door, this place has the tightest security in the city. You can't get out - and any attempts to will only make your brother suffer more."

"I gave my word." Donnie snapped. "I'll honour it."

"You better." Leo said, before leaving, slamming the door shut and locking it behind himself.

With a sigh Don got to work, scrubbing the floor. He looked at the door, he had no intention or breaking his word, but he was tempted to pick the lock just to make a point that he was here willingly and not trapped.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, Michelangelo's eyes fluttered open. His head was spinning and he felt kind of sick. It felt like something heavy was on his upper-body... he couldn't feel his shoulder. Panic shot through him, and when he tried to move, pain replaced it. He moaned loudly, tears forming in his eyes as he opted to lay still.

"If ya don't stop moving, your arms gonna be paralysed" Raph grunted from where he was sat across the room. He had a fresh bandage on his arm from where he'd lost concentration during his morning practice. The sound of him sharpening one of his sai filled the room

Mikey startled, snapping his head to look at the other turtle. He hissed when the action sent new waves of pain from his wound. "Wh-where am I? Where's Donnie?"

"Donnie? So he's got a name." Raph shrugged."Ain't my problem. Shredder handed him over to my brother yesterday."

"What's he doing to him?" Mikey asked stubbornly.

"Like hell If I know, I'm not his keeper." Raph's eyes grazed up and down Mikeys body. All his gear had been removed to treat his injuries, apart from the bandages covering his wounds he was completely naked. Raph tucked his sai back into his belt, leaning forward to get a better look.

Despite himself, Mikey cowered, not having forgotten the way this guy stabbed him in the shoulder without hesitation. "Back off!"

Raph ignored him, still looking over every inch of the smaller turtles body. "You're lucky your bro started talking when he did. Ya so small I doubt you coulda handled much more."

The way Raph was looking at him made him feel uncomfortable, but his words just pissed him off. "I could handle more than you think!"

"I'd love to test how much, but I'm under strict orders not ta kill ya." Raph reached out and traced along the edge of a bandage across Mikey plastron with his finger. "I was going easy on ya." He lifted the bandage slightly so he could see the deep hole his sai had made.

Mikey whimpered, not looking at the wound, big wounds always made him a bit squeamish - especially seeing them on himself. He slapped Raph's hand away on instinct.

Raph growled, his hand shooting out to grab the turtles neck, stopping just before his fingers wrapped around his throat. He took a deep breath before pulling back. "Don't push me kid."

Mikey jumped, and he continued to be tense even as Raph moved his hand away, staring at him with his big blue eyes.

Curiously, Raph brought his hand back up to run a finger down Mikey's neck where he'd left bruises the day before. He'd never really got a chance to study their bodies before. Most of his bruises were coved by his uniform, and him and Leo weren't that close.

Mikey backed away, wincing when it made his wound ache. "I-I said back off!"

"Stay still." He growled. tracing down the muscle of his neck until he hit the bandages, running his fingers over the edges, fingers catching slightly as it ran over the lip of his plastron.

"Not until you back off. Why don't you touch yourself instead?" Mikey smacked the hand away again.

Raph didn't answer him. Pulling away only to grab a roll of bandages, grabbing Mikey's wrist and tying it loosely to the bed. "I'm warning ya kid."

"Hey!" He tried to raise his other arm, but the pain from his shoulder was too great, making him wince. Instead he tried to kick at Raph.

"Ya not getting it are ya." Raph growled, grabbing both of Mikey's legs together, pulling them closer to the edge of the bed so he could pin them down. " you don't get a say in this. Your the first turtle I've seen that's not my bro, I intent to get a good look at ya.

"Take a picture! It'll last longer!" Mikey said, squirming and struggling.

Once again Raph ignored him running a finger down the centre line of Mikey's plastron, seeing if it was as sensitive as his own

The action sent a shiver through Mikey's body, and he tugged helplessly against his restraints. "H-hey, I said back off!"

"And I said to shut up." Raph reminded, repeating the action, watching Mikey's face as he repeated the action. "Do I gotta gag you again?"

Mikey's face flushed, but he glared at Raph, his mouth a small pout.

Raph moved away from the others plastron, moving to the skin between plastron and shell. He kept looking up at Mikey face curiously, watching his reactions carefully.

Eventually the look and the touches got to Mikey, and he turned his head away, blush still apparent on his cheeks while he squirmed and bit his lip.

Raph watched his reaction with interest, moving his hand down to pinch his tail and roll it between his fingers.

Mikey's whole body twitched, and he let out a small yelp.

Raph pulled away at the yelp. Looking Mikey up and without touching him, taking in the way his face was flushed and the blush on his cheeks.

"Don't you know that's private!" He asked, glaring.

Raph grunted, his eyes narrowing slightly but he moved back releasing Mikey legs.

Mikey continued to glare at the other, squirming a bit away from him for good measure.

"Did I hurt you?" There wasn't much concern in the voice, but it was there. Raphael honestly hadn't meant to take things that far, he especially didn't expect his touch to start affecting the other turtle. Apparently his anger and violence wasn't the only thing he had a lack of control in.

"Duh," The younger turtle pointed at his shoulder. "Getting a sai stabbed in my shoulder isn't something I think feels good."

Raph rolled his eyes, relaxing slightly as Mikey didn't seem to badly affected by his touch. "Just following orders." He shrugged. "Like I said, your lucky I went easy on ya."

"You got a weird definition of 'easy', let me tell you that..."

"You're still breathing ain't ya?" Raph adjusted his own bandages on his arm, there really wasn't any need for him to stick around apart from the fact that Mikey was here, which made it hell of a lot more interesting than anything he's be doing instead.

"Barely." Mikey fiddled with his bandages. "When can I see Donnie?"

"I got no Idea what Leo's got planned for him. He's probably a slave." Raph shrugged. "Doubt he's gonna let you two meet up though, so it doesn't matter anyway. You'd just start trying to plan an escape."

"Slave?!" Mikey burst out, feeling anger and worry grow inside him. "You have to let him go!"

"No my problem. Besides you're probably gonna end up in the same position once you're healed up."

"As if I'd slave around for you foot-creeps," Mikey huffed.

"You honestly think you have a choice." Raph couldn't hide the slight chuckle in his voice. "Shredder don't care what happens to you two, the only reason your still alive is to keep your brother in line. And No one said anything about keeping him alive."

Mikey grit his teeth, not really having any good answer for that. "Well... no honourable turtle would ever work for Shredder! What are you guys anyway? Just copycats or clones?"

Raph suddenly had Mikey by the throat again, glaring down at him. "Don't insult our Master's honour."

The orange-banded turtle flinched, holding his breath while staring at Raph with big eyes.

Raph's hand tightened slightly his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Our Master has honour."

Mikey's hand landed on Raph's wrist, tugging at it, having worked the loose bandages from restraining him. "Stop."

"I warned ya kid. Don't push me." For a moment Raph's hand squeezed tighter, but then with a deep breath he forced himself to pulled back. "Never insult Master shredder in front of me and my brother."

He coughed a bit, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, got it."

"Now what'd ya mean about copy cats and clones." Raph crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at the other.

"I don't know if you've noticed," Mikey said. "But being giant turtles? Kinda me and Donnie's thing."

Raph scoffed, then suddenly realised something. "How old are you guy's?"

"Sixteen. Why?"

"Same age as us." He frowned, surely that can't be a coincidence.

"Woah," Mikey straightened up. "what if we're bros too? But you guys were taken by the Foot instead of master Splinter?"

"That doesn't matter." Raph's eyes suddenly had a hard edge to them. "Me and Leo are Loyal to the foot and you guy's..." He trailed off not really knowing what to call them anymore.

"Yeah, we don't really have an official name yet, but whatever we pick it's not gonna be a smelly body part, that's for sure."

"I wonder if Leo know we're the same age." Raph mused to himself. Surely there had to be some connection, what were the chances of four mutants turtles showing up in the same city, and it was strange that both sets were trained in the art of ninjitsu.

"You know, you don't really look sixteen. More like... thirty."

Raph's eyes narrowed but he didn't rise to the bait. "An you act more like ya twelve"

"At least I don't act like a total hard case."

"Who's acting." Raph scoffed. "Seriously kid, you keep pushing my buttons and your gonna regret it." He warned. He didn't know why he gave him a warning, no one else ever got one, and in all fairness he'd killed people that weren't half as bad as Mikey.

"Oh good, and here I was worried I _wasn't_ getting on your nerves." Mikey said with a sly grin.

Raph suddenly stood a little straighter as he heard foot soldiers walk past the door. It really wasn't right to be stood here talking to a prisoner like this.

Mikey heard the footsteps too, listening until they passed until he glanced at Raph again. "You know, you don't _have_ to do what the Shredder says. You could be good too."

"You still believe in the whole good, bad thing." Raph shook his head, returning to the cold foot soldier he had been before.

"I don't even know what that's supposed to mean." Mikey leaned back on the bedding. He was starting to feel tired and his wound ached. "All I know from looking at you is that evil seems really boring."

"The foot aren't evil." He didn't sound angry, just stating a fact. He turned away from Mikey and started to head for the door.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Mikey huffed, but he closed his eyes to rest.

Raph shot one last Glare at Mikey before leaving the infirmary. Once outside he sighed and leaned against the wall. The other turtle had given him a lot to think about.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours after he'd left the other, Leonardo returned to his room.

Donnie had just about finished scrubbing the floor. He was working on a stubborn patch that looked a little like it was probably a blood stain.

Leo looked around, then turned his dark eyes to Don. "This is painfully inadequate. Do it again."

Don tensed, pulling his lips into a tight line but he didn't argue. He nodded his head sharply to signal he understood.

"Should have known I'd have to be here and supervise you." Leo's eyes narrowed. "You can't even scrub a floor."

"I know how to clean a floor." He managed to keep his voice fairly steady, despite his anger and hatred towards Leo. "Cleaning is an important skill when you live in a sewer, to avoid sickness and infection."

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Leo asked, taking a step closer towards the other.

"I'm saying that I know what I'm doing." He corrected, not noticing the other moving towards him as he continued to scrub at the stain on the floor.

"Then why is this floor so poorly cleaned?" Leo stood next to him now, glaring down at him.

"Maybe I'd work better if I had some proof that my brother was safe." His voice was low and angry. He knew he was doing a good job and usually he'd just ignore the others words. But he was only putting up with it for Mikey's sake and he had no Idea what condition his brother was in, or if they'd even kept their word and gotten him medical attention for what Raph had done to him.

His eyes narrowed further before he suddenly gave Don a kick across the face.

Don gasped rolling with the kick to try and stop it making as much of an impact.

"You dare speak to me with such disrespect?! I decide when or even if you ever get to see your brother again." He growled.

"Your brute of a brother almost killed him!" Don snapped back.

This time he actually reached down and grabbed Don's arm, yanking him upwards and giving him a sharp slap.

Don tried to struggle out of Leo's grip on his arm, his head snapping to the side from the force of the slap with a small involuntary whimper.

Leo used his free hand to cup Don's face, making him look at him again. "Didn't I explain your situation this morning? Or are you not just incompetent but deaf as well? You will not speak about my brother in such a manner."

"I'm willingly keeping myself here under the assumption that my brother is safe." He reminded. "The least I deserve is to know is if your Master's honoured that agreement."

His grip on Don's arm tightened. "You dare question my master's honour?"

Don inhaled sharply, trying to struggle out of Leo's hold. "You didn't honour the agreement before."

"I never promised to set your brother free, that was just your assumption. A true ninja knows how to take advantage of people's gullibility."

Don was silent for a few seconds as he tried to recall the exact words from the day before, cursing himself when he realised that Leo was right. The other had only suggested that he'd let Mikey go, not gave his word.

"You may not have given your word. But your master made the agreement I accepted. My service for my brothers life. I just want to know he's kept his side of the agreement."

Leo studied him before speaking. "Tomorrow. I will allow you to see your brother tomorrow. But because of your impatience and ignorance you will not be allowed to talk with him."

"Thank you." He sighed, stopping struggling against the other. He would have liked to have been able to talk to Mikey, but as long as he was safe then he wouldn't push Leo about it.

The other pushed him away. "Now get back to work."

Don stumbled back slightly as he was pushed, nodding his head before kneeling back down to retrieve the scrubbing brush.

This time Leo didn't leave, just took off most of his gear and his mask and setting them aside before getting into a meditative position on one of his mats, closing his eyes.

Donnie watched him as he continued scrubbing the floor. He'd not known what to expect when the other had removed his gear and mask, meditation was such a calming peaceful thing to do that Don was surprised the other practised it.

Occasionally, Leo would open his eyes to make sure Don was cleaning properly. He didn't speak to him, and his expression didn't give away any of his feelings.

Don didn't look up as he continued to scrub the floor he'd already cleaned, his eyes lowered in thought as he remembered the sight of Mikey's beaten and bleeding body being carried away. He tried to keep his features blank not wanting to give away what he was thinking about.


	7. Chapter 7

Donatello was allowed to have a look at Michelangelo, Leo opening the cell hatch and showing the sleeping turtle to him, but true to his word he was not granted permission to speak with him.

A week passed, where Leonardo put Don to hard work, mostly doing chores like cleaning and washing and maintenance of weapons, etc.

One day he tested the other's combat skills, deeming him decent enough to a point where he considering training him into a proper Foot soldier. But he kept those thoughts to himself. Just like a lot of other thoughts that crossed his mind when he observed the other.

Donatello stretched as he woke up from his position on the floor. Since he'd gotten to see Mikey he'd been able to sleep a little better, Mikey was alive and okay, but beyond that he had no Idea what was happening with his little brother.

He sat up and leant back against the wall, closing his eyes to meditate until Leonardo gave him his orders for the day. He didn't get dressed yet, after sixteen years of wearing little to no gear the clothes felt uncomfortable and restricting. So he sat there, naked, meditating as he awaited his orders.

It didn't take long for that to happen. He assigned Don his morning chores and then allowed him breakfast before giving him more chores. Then in the afternoon when he couldn't find a sparring partner, he ordered Don to join him in Raph and his private dojo.

Don kept his head down and avoided looking at any of the foot soldiers he passed on his way to the dojo. In all honesty he'd enjoyed the only other time he'd been taken there, last time Leonardo had wanted to test his combat skills. Even though Donnie had obviously lost during their spar, he enjoyed the freedom he had to fight, for a moment he could completely forget his situation and focus on his actions.

Once inside, Leo ordered Don to take off his kimono and stretch before he did the latter himself.

Don nodded, grateful that he wasn't expected to fight in the restricting fabric. He ran though a basics stretch routine, making sure all of his muscles were warmed up before they started. He'd been used to training with his father and brother daily, having only sparred once since being taken by the foot had made his muscles tighten slightly, needing slightly more stretching then usual to loosen them up.

When Leo was Don he told the other to get in position, he himself taking his place on the matt.

Don bowed respectfully out of habit before getting into a defensive stance opposite Leo, still rolling his shoulders slightly as he felt the muscles loosening up. He studied Leo intently, hoping to get an idea of what his first move would be.

Leo circled him slowly, before suddenly lashing out, aiming a punch to the other's face.

Don's stayed facing forward, keeping Leo in his peripheral vision until he made his move. Don easily dodged the fist using the side of his arm to knock Leo's punch out of the way, using his momentum to follow through with a kick aimed at the others plastron.

He moved out of the way of the kick, then went back in to attack again.

Their sparring continued for over an hour. When they were done, Leo took a swig of water from a water bottle before offering it to Don.

Don was panting and was grateful for the offer. "Thank you." He smiled reaching out for the water bottle.

Leo didn't answer, but watched Don as he drank.

Don drank generously from the bottle, making a little happy noise at the back of his throat as he swallowed the cool water. With a grateful sigh, he passed the water bottle back to Leo thanking him again, after all he was a slave, Leo didn't have to offer him anything.

He took it, still remaining silent, placing it aside and ordering Don to put on his kimono and follow him.

Don did as he was asked, getting dressed and following Leo.

Leo went back to his room, taking out a new kimono and a towel and throwing them to Don. "The shower is in there." He pointed at the door. "Clean yourself up and change clothes. When I get back, I expect you to be sitting on your knees on the bed. Understand?"

Don nodded, catching the clothes and towel but sending an uneasy look at the bed. He slept on the floor, Leo had made it very clear that he wasn't to go on the bed, so why the sudden change of mind?

Donnie quickly started the shower, standing under the spray and enjoying the feeling as he started to clean himself, it was the first shower he'd been allowed all week and he was making the most of it.

He didn't take too much time, knowing the Leo would get angry if he wasn't done by the time he got back. He quickly dried himself as he got dressed before nervously kneeling on the bed, waiting for Leo to return.

One or two hours passed before Leo returned. He closed and locked the door behind himself, walking around the room to lit the candles that he had along the walls and on his stands.

Don watched him carefully, shifting slightly on his knees, wondering what Leo was doing.

Once he was finished he took a deep breath and began to remove his gear. The last thing he removed was his mask, then he finally turned to look at Don, his eyes dark and body tense.

Don didn't completely understand what was happening, his mind was spinning as he watched the other undress. His whole body tensed up as Leo turned to look at him, there was something in Leo's eyes that sent alarm bells ringing in Donnie head, but he remained frozen on the bed.

Leo switched off the light, making the candle flames the only source of light in the room. He moved over to the bed, watching Donatello a moment before speaking: "Undress."

Don hesitated, hands shaking slightly as he started to remove his kimono. In the candle light Leo's face was flickering with shadows making his look even more threatening, and Don was starting to get an idea about what the other might have installed.

"Wh..What are you going to do?" He swallowed nervously hoping he was wrong in his assumptions.

"Nothing I'm not entitled to. Now stay quiet." Once Don had taken off the garment he took it and dropped it onto the floor, taking in Don's naked form with hungry eyes.

Leo had seen Don naked plenty of times but he'd never had that look in his eye before, Don couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him.

Don squeezed his eyes shut, taking deep breathes to try and calm himself down. His whole body was shaking and his tail tucked up tighter, instinctively trying to cover and protect himself.

Leo's expression didn't change. He reached out, brushing his finger along Don's cheek gently.

Don whimpered loudly, flinching at the gentle touch and keeping his eyes squeezed shut, his hands fisting into the bed sheet to stop himself from moving.

Two hands were placed on either side of Don's face, lifting his head up slightly. "What are you so afraid of?"

Don pushed himself away as far as he could until his shell was pressed tightly against the wall. "Please. P..Please don't." He wasn't even trying to hide his fear anymore, his eyes wide and arms curling around himself.

Leo got on the bed, his eyes narrowed as he moved closer towards the other. "I thought I told you to be still."

"Please." His shell was making quiet clicking noises as he shook, pressing tightly against the wall. Somehow it was worse because Leo wasn't being forceful. If he was vicious it'd be over quick, but the way he way moving closer made Don hyper aware of every movement, body tensed in fear. Being beaten and humiliated was one thing, but this was so much worse, he could feel tears building up in his eyes.

Instead of answering, Leo reached out his hands, grabbing Don by the sides of his shell and pulling him closer.

Don was whimpering loudly, trying to push back away from Leo, grabbing his arms to try and stop him. But his mind was spinning too much to effectively get out of the others grip.

"Quiet down." Leo growled, pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around his shell, burying his beak in Don's neck, breathing in his scent.

But Leo didn't respond, just started to nip gently along Don's neck with his lips.

Don gasped as Leo hit a sensitive spot on his neck, shivering and drawing deep shaking breathes.

His hand moved along Don's carapace, reaching his hand to stroke the back of his head. He gave into temptation, scraping his teeth against the delicate olive-tinted skin.

The hand on his shell made him flinch forward in surprise, inadvertently pressing his plastron against Leo's briefly. He tilted his head slightly trying to give Leo less room to play across his neck, his eyes squeezed shut trying to ignore the fact that Leo's actions were starting to feel good.

He stopped, pressing Don closer against his body as he began to breathe deeply.

Don could smell Leo's scent changing to something that made him whimper, shaking in Leo's arms as he turned his head away from him.

"I went to see your brother today." Leo spoke, continuing to run his hands along Don's carapace.

Donnie's head snapped to look at him, his eyes wide, making a connection between what Leo was doing and the mention of Mikey. He made a distressed noise in the back of his throat, thinking that Leo had touched his brother like he was touching him. "Is..how is he?"

"He seemed worried about you. He wanted to see you." Leonardo moved suddenly, keeping his arms around Don but now he sat behind him instead, touching up and down his plastron while his beak nuzzled into the side of his head.

"Can we see each other?" His voice caught slightly as the hand on his plastron touched his sensitive plates. "He hasn't seen me yet. H..he doesn't know..." His voice trailed off into a quite whimper, but it sounded different from before.

Leo was silent a moment, touching Don thoughtfully. "Maybe."

"Please," He breathed deeply, tilting his head slightly to the side so Leo had more room to nuzzle his neck. He felt disgusted at himself, but he could feel his body reacting to the stimulating touches. If he stopped fighting as much then maybe Leo would be more agreeable. "Master." He added, remembering that Leo preferred him to call him master.

His hands moved downwards to stroke on Don's lower plastron more firmly, finding his slit and brushin his fingers against it. "You'll get five minutes tomorrow." He murmured against Don's skin.

Don managed to nod his head, his body reacting of it's own accord and pushing into Leo's hand slightly. He tried to hold it back, but he couldn't help the soft churr as he felt himself harden inside his shell. He didn't want this, but his traitorous body couldn't deny that it was starting to felt really good.

Leo let his free hand move to Don's thigh, continuing to probe and caress his slit.

Don whimpered again, but it clearly wasn't out of fear. He gasped slightly as he felt his lower plastron start to bulge outwards, his hands suddenly gripped Leo's legs tightly.

"Relax..." Leo cooed, his hand moving from Don's thigh to his tail, finding it and rubbing it between his fingertips.

He shook his head even as he let out a low moan. The hand on his tail sent sparks of pleasure straight to his crotch as it started to stiffen from the stimulating touches. It was getting harder to keep inside his shell with the fingers brushing against his slit. His eyes stayed shut tight as he willed himself not to drop down, he didn't want this.

"Don't fight me, Donatello. You are only delaying the inevitable." His strokes became more rough.

With a strangled cry he felt to tip of his member peak out of his plastron, panting heavily, Donnie's back arched slightly into Leo's touch, gasping and churring as Leo's fingers brushed over the tip of his penis. He let out another whimper, 'I don't want this' becoming a mantra in his head as he repeated the words to himself, trying to focus on them instead of the stimulating touches.

Leo began to nibble at Don's neck again, one of his hands fully focused on making Don slide out into the open while the other was still rubbing the tail.

Donnie's eyes started filling with tears again as more and more of himself slid into Leo's hand, his tail was twitching and he squirmed against Leo. The feeling of Leo against his neck had him tilting his head automatically to give him as much room as he wanted.

Finally he was able to wrap his fingers around Don's erection, jerking him off slowly.

Don cried out, his head leaning backwards into Leo's neck as his churring got louder with the slow feeling of someone else's hand around him. He'd touched himself before but this was so much better, and yet worse because it was unwanted. His hands dug deeper into Leo's legs, trying to keep his hips still when they suddenly wanted to push forward.

This continued for a while, but then Leo suddenly stopped and moved away from Don, getting of the bed as well. His dark eyes remained on the olive-tinted turtle's body.

Don's tears slipped down his cheeks as he let out an undignified whine at the lost of contact, his hips pushing up slightly as it sort some sort of friction. He started whimpering again, realising how much control Leo had had over his body, and how much his body wanted those touches back even though his mind was relieved they were gone.

He sobbed quietly to himself, not daring to look at Leonardo for fear of what he'd see in his dark eyes.

"Lay down, on your back." Leo ordered.

Donnie's body shook but he moved to obey Leo, his mind unable to think clearly enough to think about disobeying.

Leo watched him, a dark twinkle in his eyes. "Touch yourself."

"What?" Don was panting heavily, his eyes were wide, sure he'd heard wrong.

"I said, touch yourself." He spoke a bit louder.

Don started whimpering, his hips jerking up slightly but he didn't move his hands froom where they were gripping the sheets. His face flushed and turning even more red at the others words.

"Are you being disobedient, Donatello?" Leo narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps I shouldn't allow you to see your brother tomorrow."

Donnie continued to sob quietly, but lifted one of his hands to wrap around his member with a loud gasp as his hips bucked forward.

"That's better. Now go on."

A reluctant churr rose out of Don as he started to slowly stroke himself, light moans breaking through his sobs. He kept his eyes to the ceiling, pretending that this wasn't happening, it was easier if he didn't have to see or hear Leo.

Leo continued to watch the other, his eyes clouded with lust. Yet he didn't try to reach out or touch the other anymore. He just watched.

Don's hand started to get faster, crying out as his hips started thrusting into his hand. His body was shaking with his sobs and his eyes squeezed tightly.

Leo's hands suddenly placed themselves on Don's hips to make him stop shiver so. He ran gentle circles on his skin.

Donnie whimpered loudly. He didn't want leo to touch him, if Leo didn't touch him he could pretend this wasn't real.

But Leo didn't remove his hands, just leaned down to kiss along Don's cheek and neck.

Leo kissing along his neck and rubbing circles into his skin had him gasping and churring loudly. His hand moved faster crying out loudly as hips tried to thrust up again, he could feel himself slipping closer to the edge and just wanted to finish and get this nightmare over with.

Leo drew back slightly to watch Don's expression.

Don bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, his eyes squeezing shut even tighter as tears ran down his cheek. His hand blurred over his cock, his back arching into his own touch and churring loudly. He screamed out as he felt his release, only slightly muffled from where he was biting his lip.

When he saw how close Don was to coming, he moved away, just in time to avoid any of the splatter. He took in the sight of the other, observing him in his afterglow.

Donnie was gasping for breath and still churring lightly, his eyes still shut but relaxed more than before. His hand was still stroking himself slightly as he milked his member. For a moment before he managed to string his thoughts back together he was able to pretend that Leo wasn't there and that he'd wanted to do this.

After a moment, he get off the bed, fetching a towel from his closet and giving it to Don. "Next time, don't hesitate."

Leo's words quickly snapped Don out of his afterglow. Wiping himself down before curling up as much as he could manage, his body shaking as he cried but he was now crying silently, unable to stop. He let out a quiet whimper at Leo's words, he'd had vaguely hoped that this was a one time thing.

Leo let him be for a while, but soon he placed a hand on his arm. "Get up. You're still sleeping on the floor."

Don flinched away from Leo's touch, his head snapping up with wide eyes thinking that Leo was going to start touching him again. As soon as he registered the others words he nodded and hurried to get away from the bed, grabbing his kimono as he sat down as far away from the bed as possible and got dressed, curling back up on the floor with his shell to Leo.

Leo walked around for a while, seemingly changing the sheets and blowing out the candles. In the darkness, something soft landed on top of Don's head. It was a pillow.

Don yelped, not knowing what was being dropped on him. He squirmed slightly, untill he could grab it. As soon as he noticed that it was a pillow he looked up at Leo with a confused expression on his face.

But Leo had already turned away and was walking back to his bed.

Donatello didn't question Leo. He pulled the pillow down to rest against, wrapping his arms around it like a child with a teddy bear needing comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Leo woke Don up so he could do his morning chores before breakfast. Then he put a blindfold on him and held his hand, leading him to the cell where they kept Mikey.

Don was trying to avoid Leo most of the day, getting on with his chores silently, not even reminding Leo that he'd been promised to see his brother. He half expected Leo to take it back and not let him see Mikey, so he was surprised when Leo came to take him to his Brother.

He wasn't very comfortable with been blindfolded but he understood that Leo didn't want him to know where Mikey was being kept. He was reluctant to hold Leo's hand, not wanting Leo to touch him at all but didn't have a choice if he wanted to see Mikey.

They walked for quite a while until they reached the infirmary. The door was unlocked and the blindfold removed.

Mikey had been half-asleep, bored out of his mind and constantly worrying about Don and master Splinter. When the door opened he sat up, his eyes wide when he saw his brother. "Donnie!"

"Mikey!" Don pulled his hand out of Leo's and ran over to his brother, hugging him tightly but being careful of his injuries.

Mikey hugged him back as tightly as he could, nuzzling his cheek against Don's plastron, feeling close to tears.

Donnie wanted to cry, but he couldn't bring himself to. He felt too guilty for letting this happen to them. He was the oldest, he was suppose to look after them when Master Splinter wasn't there.

"Is black the new purple or something?" Mikey tried to joke, choking back a sob.

"How you holding holding up Mike?" He asked, ignoring the others joke. He knew they wouldn't have much time together and need to know how Mikey was being treated.

"Well, the food and service sucks. And the entertainment's terrible..." He pulled back, and now his expression was serious. "I'm fine, Don."

Don's eyes dropped from his brothers down to the bandages over his shoulder. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt that bad anymore." He shot a glare at Leo, who was standing in the doorway watching them. "How are you?"

"I'm..." His breath caught and his closed his eyes briefly. He didn't know the answer to that himself. "I'm coping." He sighed, glancing back at Leo nervously.

Lowering his voice so that hopefully Leo wouldn't be able to hear him he asked. "Has anyone…Done anything to you? Apart from..." He gestured toward Mikey shoulder.

The younger turtle blinked. Done anything? "No... what do you mean?"

"Has...Nothing, don't worry about it." He attempted to give Mikey a smile, but it was clearly forced. His hands moved to the bandages, moving them enough so that he could see the wound underneath, checking that the foot had treated it properly.

Mikey hissed slightly. "How does it look...?"

"It looks like it's going to heal fine. A bad scar, but they did a good job." Donnie gave a genuine smile this time, glad that Shredder had kept his word.

"Yeah, can't wait to be sent to Shredder's workcamps." Mikey scoffed.

Donnie turned his head to look at Leo. "Is Mikey...Going to be like me?"

Leo squinted his eyes a second. "No. He'll have a lot less freedom."

Don inhaled sharply, as far as he saw it he didn't have much freedom, he couldn't imagine what lay in store for Mikey.

He pulled Mikey back into a tight hug, not wanting his brother to see the tears starting to pool in his eyes. "I'm sorry." Everything that happened to Mikey was Donnie's fault for not being able to protect him.

Mikey put his arms around him. "Hey, it's not your fault..."

"I couldn't stop him." Don nuzzled into Mikey's neck, squeezing him tighter before relaxing, worried that he would hurt his brothers shoulder more.

"Yeah, there was like fifty foot ninjas around." Mikey patted his brother's carapace.

"If I'd been more careful with our mission..." Dons heart ached. It would be easier if Mikey hated him as much as he hated himself, but his little brother was just trying to reassure him instead.

"Dude, I was there too..."

"I thought I'd taken out the security."

"Don-"

"Time's up." Leo cut off, moving closer. "Come, Donatello."

Don squeezed Mikey tighter. "I'm sorry." A slight sob broke his voice but he wasn't crying, he couldn't let himself cry in front of his little brother. He pulled out of the hug, looking down at his brother sadly.

Mikey met Don's gaze, and the worry and fear was clear in his eyes. He'd always counted on Don to fix things - that's what he did! - so hearing him all hopeless and apologetic was just... wrong. And it made him more frightened than he'd ever been before. Maybe they weren't making it out of this one? He didn't wanna spend the rest of his life as a maid for the Foot!

"W-wait, Donnie..." But Leo grabbed Don by the arm, already pulling him out of the room.

Don tried to stop Mikey from looking in his eyes, but he could tell that Mikey had seen how scared his big brother was.

"I'm doing what I can. Just…Keep holding on Mikey." He was pulling against Leo slightly, not enough to stop him from being pulled out of the room, just enough to slow him down enough to try and reassure Mikey. It hurt to see his little brother like that.

The slight resistance had Leo yank him harshly, pushing him out of the room and slamming the door shut. He put the blindfold back on Don.

Apart from a slight whimper Donnie didn't react to the harsh treatment, he'd come to expect it when he wasn't completely obedient.

"Thank you." He said quietly, holding back his sobs. Despite how much he disliked Leo he had to acknowledge that the other turtle didn't have to let him see Mikey.

"It's just to make you remember what's at stake." He took Don's hand again to lead him back to his room.

"When you said he'd have less freedom." Donnie allowed Leo to lead him, no longer resisting, though he still didn't like Leo touching him. "What's going to happen to him?"

"To make sure you honour our agreement, master Shredder has deemed it necessary to have your brother under closer watch."

Don nodded his understanding, he had no intention of breaking their agreement while Mikey was in danger, but he understood that Shredder would want to make sure. After all, hadn't Donnie demanded to see Mikey for the same reason?

Eventually they stopped, and Leo removed the blindfold. "Come on, I have a few chores for you."

Don blinked a few unshed tears out of his eyes as the blindfold was removed, but was ready to bury his emotions again in whatever chores Leonardo had in mind. Grateful for something to distract him from his thoughts.

They stepped into the room. "Take the sheets to the laundry room and clean them. They got dirty last night."

Donnie blushed but gathered the sheets up, trying to ignore the fact that he could smell himself on them.

Raph was passing by when he noticed that Leo was in his room. As Donnie bustled out the room to go clean the sheets Raph breathed in the scent and his eyes shot to his brother.

"I see you're enjoying your little pet. Shredder-Junior." Raph growled, still bitter that Leo got a slave.

Leo crossed his arms, his cold eyes locking with his. "Something wrong, Raphael?"

"Yeah. So which one of you was churring up a storm last night? Humans may not know what that sound means but I do."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!"

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Master Shredder made him my responsibility. What I do with him is none of your concern."

"Suddenly we ain't the only two of our kind and you spend half the night fucking one of 'em. Like hell it ain't my concern." He eyes narrowed aswell, growling low in his throat.

He took a step closer. "I said, it's none of your concern, Raph."

"Wanna bet?" Raph stayed put, if his brother wanted a fight he would give it to him.

"Don't argue with me." Leo growled. "I didn't do anything."

"Somehow I doubt your little pet just decided to start Jacking himself off."

Leo glared at him for one more moment, then he shrugged, turning away. "Maybe I gave him some... encouragement."

Raph lifted an eye ridge, suddenly less angry and more curious.

"But now I have more important things to do." He walked past Raph. "There's more than one of them, you know."

Raph watched his brother walking away, curious to know what he was doing last night. But considering his words carefully. The other one would be out of the infirmary tomorrow after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Raphael was stood in the door to the infirmary, looking curious but irritated. It had taken over a week for Michelangelo's shoulder to heal enough for him to leave the infirmary, and Leo's admission to being sexual with Donatello was annoying him.

Leo had the one that was willing to do anything as long as his brother was safe, and now he had even started being sexual with him.

Raph was left in charge of keeping this one alive as well as putting his new slave to work. Though why the hell he'd been trusted with that he'll never know. His master had said it himself that he had no control.

He twirled his sai impatiently as Michelangelo was being prepared to leave.

It was kind of dumb of Mikey to feel naked - but he did. Without his gear and mask it was like everyone could see right through him. He lifted his hands - which were cuffed - to scratch at his bandages. A Foot ninja pushed at him to get out of the infirmary to where Raph was waiting. "Hey, watch it!" He snapped, but the ninja ignored him.

Raph eyed the other turtle carefully, looking up and down his naked body before tucking his sai back into him belt. He accepted two metal bands from one of the other ninjas, snapping the smaller band onto his wrist.

"C'mon." He grunted irritably, reaching forward to grab the others cuffs and dragging him forward, snapping the larger band around his neck before pulling him out of the infirmary. He'd been on the way to the dojo when he'd been ordered to go collect Michelangelo, and he fully intended to go ahead with his practice.

"Wha-" Mikey gulped when the band was snapped around his neck. He tugged back, trying to reach up and touch his neck. "What'd you put on me?"

"Something to keep you in line." He growled. His grip on the cuffs tightened, he pulled on them harshly as the other tried to tug back, using them to drag Mikey along the corridor.

"That doesn't really explain what it is." Mike pointed out, being dragged along by the other.

"Shock collar." Raph bit back irritably, holding up his wrist to show him the control band around his wrist. "So don't push me this time."

Over the past week while Mikey was in the infirmary, Raph had seen him twice. Both times he'd stolen touches, usually under the pretence of checking his injuries, and let his eyes wonder all over the smaller turtle. But he'd hadn't touched too intimately him or done anything inappropriate…Unlike his Brother apparently.

"Shock collar?!" Mikey yelped. "What for?"

He hadn't thought too much about Raph touching him, the thought that he wanted him in a sexual way hadn't even crossed his mind - too absurd. Mikey just thought he was a creepy, sadistic nutcase.

"So you don't get any wise Ideas."

Raph glanced at his room as they passed. He should probably get Mikey a pain Kimono to wear, but he was more interested in practising in the dojo right now then going out of his way for his slave. Besides, he felt a little shame at admitting it to himself, but he quite liked Mikey being Naked around him.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" He whined, but he was looking around for any signs of Don or a means of escape. "Where's Don?"

Raph tensed at the mention of Donatello, but didn't falter in his step as he rounded the cornor to the Dojo. "Pobably cleaning my brothers bedding." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Mikey blinked. "Uh, can I see him sometime maybe?" He tried out a sheepish grin.

Raph didn't answer him. He opened the dojo door and shoved Mikey inside as he turned to lock the door.

The younger turtle stumbled forwards a bit, then looked around the dojo with big eyes.

"Sit Down and stay quiet." Raph ordered, pushing down of Mikey's good shoulder until he had no choice but to fall to the floor. Striding into the middle of the mats and pulling out his twin sai. He'd normally go get Leo to spar with him, but he was still annoyed at him. He barely stretched before he launched into a fast paced Kata, sais blurring as he practised the potentially fatal moves.

Michelangelo sat on the floor, watching Raph while poking at his bandages. After a while, he spoke up: "You know, you're supposed to focus on form and not beating the air."

"Yeah? What do you know." Raph snapped, finishing one of the moves and glaring over at Mikey, panting slightly.

"More than you, apparently." Mikey muttered.

Raph growled, his hands tightening against the handles of his weapons. "Then how come we managed to beat you guy's on the roof?"

Mikey tried to cross his arms but the cuffs wouldn't allow it. "Cause you Foot creep always cheat."

"We didn't cheat, kid. You just lost."

"If you hadn't put a sai to my throat then Donnie would've beaten your brother into the ground. And we're the same age!"

"Your Bro had already lost. And if ya was any good I wouln'd have been able to get my sai to ya throat." There was a certain smugness to Raph's voice as he started another Kata, going slower this time as he concentrated on the moves. "Stop acting like a brat then."

"Oh yeah?" Mikey huffed. "Well, I think _you_ should stop acting like a brat." One second later he realized that was the lamest come-back ever. "Wait, I mean... maybe you're the one who... should stop."

Raph smirked as the other fumbled about for an insult. "Wow, mature." His smirk dropped as he concentrated on a particularly hard move, speeding up slighly to get the right momentum.

Mikey felt heat rise to his cheeks and he glanced away, pouting.

Raph was distracted as he noticed the others blush, the childish pout was actually pretty cute. He stumbled, messing up his move, growling deep in his throat at his own thoughts

Luckily for Mikey, he noticed it, and let out a snort.

Raph's eyes narrowed at the other turtle. "You use nunchucks right?"

Mikey raised an eye ridge. "Uh, yeah."

Raph stared at him a second, looking thoughtful. "Get up."

Slowly, Mikey got up on his feet.

Raph walked over to one of the weapon racks, pulling out a pair of nunchucks before throwing them over to Mikey. Walking over to unclasp the handcuffs.

Mikey caught them, more out of reflex than anything, and he watched Raph while the larger turtle released him from the restraints.

"Show me how you do Katas." Raph ordered, stepping back slightly. He raised his wrist and tapped the control band. "And don't try anything funny."

He shot him a quick glare, but nodded, testing and stretching his muscles for a moment. The wound still hurt a bit, and he found he couldn't quite swing normally with that arm. It'd have to be a kata with more footwork than swinging chucks, then.

He got in position, trying to ignore the stage fright that threatened to interfere with his focus. He'd show that stuck-up jerk not to mess with the Mikester. He started the kata, averting his eyes from Raphael.

Raph crossed his arms, watching intently as Michelangelo performed for him. His technique was similar to how they'd been taught, and that made him think about how their sensei had to have had a similar style to Master Saki.

He noticed that Mikey wasn't really using his one arm so perhaps he'd hurt him more than he'd realised.

Mikey finished, then turned to Raph. "You can hold the applause - and yes, I do give out autographs to all loyal fans."

"Hmm. And You criticized my Kata?" Raph smirked. "If that's how you practice no wonder we beat you so easily."

"I'll forgive you for that cause you're clearly too stupid to recognize true talent." Mikey said, seemingly untouched by Raph's insult.

"I can See why Master Shredder didn't see you guy's as a threat."

"You barley used the Nunchucks." He commented. Raph's eyes once again swept up and down the others naked body, landing on the bandages across his shoulder.

Mikey's hand automatically reached up to touch his wounded shoulder. "Maybe I didn't want to."

Raph raised an eye ridge but didn't say anything about it. Apparently Mikey had to much pride to admit that his shoulder was too bad. "Then you'd be willing to prove you point in a spar." He pulled his sai out of his belt, but hesitated, he had to be careful not to kill him but that didn't mean he couldn't rough him up a bit.

The younger turtle took a step back. "Uh, actually, I believe violence doesn't really solve anything, you know?"

"You challenged our honour when you accused us of cheating." He claimed, twirling his sai with a dangerous smirk. "I gotta prove you wrong."

"Can't we settle this another way?" Mikey asked, raising his weapons in defence. "Like, table tennis or something?"

Raph scoffed, taking a few more steps closer to Mikey, spinning his sai so that the blades rested against his arm. "Forget it. I'm down a sparring partner anyway, since my brother is probably _busy_ with yours."

The remark went completely over Mikey's head as he continued to back away.

"If you ain't gonna fight back then this'll be less of a spar, and more me just beating the shit out of you." Raph pointed out, stepping into an offensive stance, making a point that he wasn't going to back out from his decision.

" _If_ you can hit me." Mikey teased back, circling around the other instead of just backing away now.

Raph ginned seeing that he'd finally got Mikey's attention, but he wanted to make sure that other was going to make this an interesting spar, so he decided to give him a little encouragement. "Tell you what. _If_ you manage to beat me, I'll have a word with Leo about letting you see your bro."

Mikey paused. "Really? Promise?"

"Don't get excited, ya still gotta beat me first." Raph smirked, suddenly lashing out at Mikey, impatient to start the fight already.

The other dodged him with ease, coming up on his side and giving him a gentle slap with one of his chucks on the back of Raph's shell.

The fight continued for a while, both getting hit's on the other but neither of them getting the advantage need to 'win' the match.

Raph was enjoying the spar, giving the smaller turtle something to fight for made Mikey even more determined to win and he was actually posing a challenge for him. Both of them were using their strengths to try and win, Raph's power and Mikey's speed almost cancelling each other out.

Both of them were locked in close range of each other, Raph had hold of one of Mikey's arms pushing it away. Before Mikey could do anything about it, Raph leaned forward and licked up the side of his neck, his other hand ran down the centre line of Mikey's plastron, remembering how effective that had been back in the infirmary. As he ran his hand down the line he 'Accidentally' brushes against the others slit.

Mikey's whole body shook, almost making him drop the nunchaku he was so surprised by the intimate touch. For a moment, it completely paralysed him.

Raph grinned triumphantly, using the fact that Mikey was distracted to pin him to the floor. He didn't realise it as he was doing it, but the way he was pinning Mikey made him bite back a churr as he saw the position he was in.

He was straddling Mikey's legs to stop him from kicking out, and he'd grabbed both of Mikey's wrists to pin them above his head. He moved both of Mikey's wrists in one hand as the other continued to stroke down his plastron.

The other stared up at him with wide eyes, his breathing hitching from the touches, body squirming to get loose. "Uh," He started, swallowing before breaking into an awkward smile. "Y-you got me, you can get off now."

Raph continued to move his hand up and down the others plastron, now making sure that he brushed across the others slit as he did so.

"Hmmm?" He genuinely didn't hear Mikey's question, too caught up in what he was doing to him.

"Get off." Mikey said, struggling a bit harder. Every time Raph reached his slit he shivered, a pleasant tingle coursing through his body.

"Shut up." Raph growled, pulling his pinned wrists up higher. He moved his hand so that he was just rubbing against the others plastron, pressing more firmly against then before.

Alright, this was getting really weird. "Wh-what are you doing?" Mikey whimpered, still struggling to the point where the wound on his shoulder started to ache

"You don't get a say in what I do to you." Raph's voice was no longer angry but he continued to rub Mikey's slit, slowing down and rubbing against it gently as he started thinking to himself. Usually this was the point where he'd force himself to stop and control himself, but he was still pumped with adrenalin from their spar and he kept thinking back to the churring he'd heard from his brothers room the night before. He wanted to get a first hand experience of those churrs.

Mikey tried to move away from the touch, pleasant tingles coming from his crotch and making him tremble. He turned his head to the side, heat rushing to his cheek as his mouth opened, a weak churr leaving his lips.

Raph answered the weak churr with one of his own. Enjoying having the other turtle underneath him, trembling and flushed slightly.

"Stop struggling and I can make this pleasant for you." Raph loosened his grip on Mikey's wrists slightly, not wanting to hurt the wound on his shoulder anymore then it was. "Either way this is happening."

Mikey continued to tremble, his blue eyes wide and confused as they looked up at Raph. "Wh-what? You can't..." He struggled a bit. "That's gross!"

"I can do what I want with you." His eyes narrowed, stroking Mikey's slit with purpose.

Mikey closed his eyes tightly, another shaky churr escaping him. His slit had already began to bulge, despite the fear he felt. His mind drifted to Donnie, and how he wished his older brother was there to help him. "D-Donnie..." He whined, his eyes watering.

[

" _Donnie_ is probably busy with my brother." Raph growled, rubbing the bulge firmly as he felt his own plastron tighten.

The comment made him groan, a sob escaping him shortly afterwards. Was that what Don meant when he...? Oh no, Donnie... His heart clenched, tears falling down the side of his head. "No..." He tried to twist his lower body away, his erection already peeking out of its hidden pocket.

"I could smell your brother all over Leo's sheets." Raph grunted, fingering at the bit of Mikey's penis that had started to slip out of his shell. Raph let out another churr as he felt himself harden as well.

Mikey sobbed again, then sniffled, more tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't do that to Donnie! He couldn't... "Stop..." His breathing hitched, his length slowly sliding out into the open. He let out a deep sigh.

Raph paused for a moment as he felt Mikey slipping out of his plastron, his own erection was started to bother him and he dropped down, already half hard. He wrapped his hand around Mikey's length and pumped it a few times, completely ignoring the others sobs.

Involuntary churrs rose from his chest at the touches, making him toss back and forth while he tried to ignore the pleasant sensations coursing through his body.

"Stay still." His voice was clipped and annoyed, squeezing Mikey's member slightly tighter as he continued to jerk him off. He was trying to make this pleasant for the other, but it was getting more and more difficult to do that when Mikey kept moving and fighting him.

Raph was already hard, Mikey's churrs were sending streaks of pleasure straight to his crotch, knowing that he was causing them.

Mikey whimpered when the fingers wrapped tighter around his cock. Instead of staying still like he was told he continued to try and squirm out of Raph's grip.

Raph growled, realising that Mikey was not going to make this easier for himself. He debated about using the shock collar or not, but he could do better than that. He moved his hand from Mikey cock to press against the wound in his shoulder with a wicked smile. "We can do this the hard way if you prefer."

Black spots played over Mikey's vision, the intense pain radiating from the wound almost overwhelming. He screamed, quitting his struggling. "S-stop!" He begged, more tears falling from his eyes.

"As you wish." Raph chuckled to himself as he moved back to jerk at Mikey's cock, bringing it back into an erection. "Now stay still and I may let you enjoy this."

Mikey tried to stay as still as possible, but his body still trembled violently from fear and pleasure, a mix that he was pretty sure he didn't like at all. He sniffled and sobbed, whimpering when Raph touched his length again, letting out a loud churr.

Raph's eyes flickered between Mikey's face and his erection, torn between which he wanted to focus on more. His own cock was starting to ache, having not been paid any attention since it dropped down.

He let out a low churr as an idea came to him, pressing the two cocks together he started to jerk them both off. Using both his and Mikey's precome to slick him member, moaning slightly at the feeling of Mikey's member sliding against his own.

Feeling Raph's member against his own made Mikey shudder, another churr escaping him despite himself.

Raph's hand started to moved faster, answering every one of Mikey's churrs with his own. He was tempted to leave it at this, it felt so good that he could quite happily get off like this.

But he had something else planned. He picked up one of his sai from the floor, gently running the tip up Mikey's plastron and neck as he moved it over the others head, stabbing it into the floor so that one of the younger turtles wrists were trapped between the prongs. He grabbed his second sai and repeated the gesture with Mikey's other wrist, leaving both of Raph's hand free to move down his body.

He coated his length with as much precome as he could before gripping Mikey's thighs, pinning them to the ground so he couldn't move away as he positioned himself to push into the trembling slave.

Mikey had closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at the other, or so he could at least pretend that this wasn't happening, but when he felt the first sai pin him down he snapped his eyes open, trying to tug free only to have his other hand pinned down too. Then Raph shifted positions... "No!" He tried to kick his legs and squirm away from the other, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

Raphael was quickly losing patience with his slave. "I told you to be still." His voice was a low growl, gripping Mikey's throat with one hand and his injured shoulder with the other. He stabbed at the others entrance with his cock, pushing until he started to feel the tight hole giving way as he forced himself inside. As soon as the tip broke through the wall of tight muscle he pulled out, only to thrust inside with enough force to bury half of his length into the smaller terrapin.

His hands relaxed slightly as he moaned out a long churr, feeling the tight warmth surrounding his member.

But even as the pain made him see stars he flailed around, trying to get away or make Raph stop. Because even though the wound on his arm stung, it was nothing compared to how it hurt when Raph started moving into him. He shrieked.

Raph churred loudly at the feeling as Mikey moved with his cock still inside. The warm heat moving around him was better then anything he'd felt before and he stayed completely still, only half inside, not for the others benefit, just to enjoy that feeling. The only problem was the noise. He wanted those lovely churrs, not the loud shrieking. His hand tightened on Mikey throat trying to choke back the noise, his other hand returning to pulling and stroking the slaves member, wanting to encourage those delicious churrs again.

Mikey choked, his screams cut off abrubtly. He felt Raph's fingers wrap around his length again, causing him to sob and moan. The pleasure wasn't quite enough to distract Mikey from the fact that Raph was half-way inside him, stretching his insides in ways he was pretty sure they shouldn't be stretched. "P-please..." He sniffled, tears streaming down his face, his body shivering beneath Raph.

Raph grinned as the horrible shrieking suddenly stopped, but those churrs still weren't back. With an annoyed grunt he pulled out, continuing to stroke Mikey. He switched hands, the hand that had been stroking Mikey was wet with precome and he smothered I'd across the others ass, thrusting one of his fingers inside, trying to loosen the muscles so he could slide in easier.

His eyes focused on Mikeys length, the tip flashing in and out of his view as his hand continued to stroke him. Suddenly curious he lent forward, licking the very tip and tasting Mikey before pulling back away.

A shudder ran through him, and he was relieved when Raph pulled back, for a second thinking it was over until Raph pushed a finger inside him. He sobbed, gasping when a hand started to jerk him off. Soon enough, low churrs started coming out of the other against his will.

Raph licked his lips as he tasted Mikey, even though is tasted strange Raph found he was that opposed to it, and he leant forward to lick at the tip more, noticing the way Mikey had shuddered before. He kept moving the finger inside his slave, pushing in deep to try and loosen the muscles to make it easier to enter him, he felt a little bundle of nerves and tapped against it curiously.

Mikey broke into a loud churr, his body twitching at the pleasure the simple touch caused. "Oh, shell!" He breathed, continuing to churr shortly afterwards, his body pressing down against Raph's finger on instinct. His length was so hard it was dripping with pre-cum.

Raph's eyes widened in surprise at the strong reaction he'd caused from the other, his own member twitched at the loud churr, demanding to be paid attention too. He licked a little more at the moister on Mikey's cock before pulling away again, his hand kept a steady pace on the smaller terrapins length as he positioned himself back at the now stretched hole. He pushed in slowly, moaning as he enjoyed the feeling of the slick muscles wrapping around his member inch by inch until he was fully inside.

This time the penetration didn't hurt as badly, together with the amazing feel of Raph's tongue on his length it was almost... pleasant. He moaned and churr loudly, occasional gasp and sob escaping him.

"Shhh. Relax~" Raph churred loudly, pulling out slowly before pushing in with more force. His thrusts quickly gained speed and power and he gave in to his own pleasure, encouraged by the churrs and moans coming from the other turtle. His hand moved in time with his thrusts, squeezing slightly as he concentrated more on his own pleasure than his slaves.

Mikey threw his head back, seeing stars when Raph began to move faster and faster inside him. Too much stimulation, he wanted to beg the other to slow down but suddenly a shudder ran through him that made him churr in ecstasy and he came.

Raph gasped out, not expecting the sudden shudder, or the way the Mikey seemed to tighten around him. He was brought to the edge but he wasn't ready to finish just yet. He took his hand from Mikey's cock to lift his legs up slightly, changing the angle and managing to go deeper inside him, his thrusts staggered slightly as he approached his own orgasm.

After he had come, it was like someone had turned off a switch. The thrusts did nothing to him anymore, in fact it was just painful and uncomfortable now. "Stop!" He sobbed, unable to see with all the tears in his eyes. "Please!"

Raph's eyes were closed in ecstasy, thrusting deep inside the wonderful heat of his slave. He didn't hear the other cries, too busy focusing on the tight feeling in his stomach. He pushed in deep as he emptied his load, churring loudly as he thrust a few more times before pulling out. He pushed his hands down on the others thighs pinning him in place, looking at his slave intently with a curious look on his face. He was crying but his plastron was streaked with cum, showing that he had clearly enjoyed it.

Mikey's whole body shivered and he shook in sobs, tears running down his face and he felt like they were never going to stop. He met Raph's gaze a second but quickly turned his head away, starting to whimper like a small child.

Raph frowned. He'd been happy when Mikey had came, pleasantly surprised that the other had felt such pleasure, but now his slave seemed upset again. "Stop crying."

Raph stood up, looking over him a few moments more before removing his sai so that Mikey's wrists were free. He walked over to the side and grabbed a towel, quickly wiping himself over before dropping the towel onto his slave. "Clean up. I'll talk to my brother about letting you see Donatello in the morning."

But even if Mikey wanted to, he couldn't stop crying. He dried his tears again and again, sitting up on his knees despite the fact they were trembling violently. With shaking hand he took the towel and cleaned himself off sloppily, as it was hard for him to see through all the tears.

With a low grunt Raph knelt on one knee in front of him, lifting his chin so that he could see his face clearly. "Why are you crying?" Raph's question was cold, but there was a hint of confused curiosity in his voice. "You clearly enjoyed that." He gestured vaguely to Mikey's plastron, which was being cleaned rather sloppily with the towel.

Mikey pushed away the other's hand weakly. "L-leave me alone!"

Raph pulled his hand away, but his eyes narrowed. "I expect answers when I ask you a question."

The younger turtle sniffled, drying more tears away. He didn't answer Raph.

"Do not push me, slave. Our agreement was that I would only inquire about your brother if you could defeat me in a spar, which you did not." Raph spoke in a low growl, his eye narrowed dangerously at the other terrapin. "You should feel grateful that I had decided to over look that. Though I could just as easily have your brother punished for your insolence."

That threat caught Mikey's attention, and he looked up at Raph with his big, blue eyes. "No... I'm sorry."

With a low grunt of approval Raph stood from the floor, satisfied that the threat would work as well on Mikey as it did on Donatello. "I don't want to hear you crying. You clearly enjoyed the experience." Raph's eyes once more flickered to the other plastron, a few white smudges remained from how sloppy the other had cleaned himself and Raph quite liked being able to see evidence of the others pleasure.

Mikey sniffled again, glancing down and trying to keep any more tears from falling.

"Come." The command made his lips twitch upwards in a smirk due to what they had just done, but he didn't make any comment about it, walking over and unlocking the door to the dojo. He waited for Mikey to follow, since he was under strict instructions to keep watch over him.

Slowly, Mikey got up on shaky legs, stumbling after Raph.

Raph barely looked at Mikey as he lead him through the corridors back to his room. Once his door was unlocked and opened he gestured the slave inside, digging in his wardrobe until he found a plain black kimono like Leo had Donatello wear.

"Get dressed" He ordered as he threw it at the Mikey. As much as he liked Mikey naked he knew that it wouldn't do to have him wandering around like that…For one Raph wasn't sure if he would have more spontaneous reactions to being so close to the naked turtle.

Mikey caught it and slipped it on. Even if it was a bit silly, the fabric made him feel safer.

Raph looked Mikey up and down again, the simple black kimono hid enough of his that Raph didn't feel he'd be distracted. "You may sleep on the floor, unless you'd prefer to share the bed with me."

He looked over at his clock before looking back at his door. His brother should be back in his room by now. "I did not promise that you could see your brother. Only that I would ask mine." He reminded, turning and walked towards the door, looking back at his slave he pressed a button on his bracelet as he left.

"The doors are locked and your collar is designed to activate if you try to leave this room." He informed the younger turtle, before shutting and locking the door, heading over to his brothers room for a chat.

Leo had just put Donnie to work on another chore and was heading towards the dojo for some practice when he spotted Raph. He gave him a small nod and was about to pass him.

Raph held his arm out, blocking his brother from passing him. "We letting the two of 'em see eachother?" He didn't need to say who he was talking about, the two of them didn't usually pay attention to anyone other then eachother, Karai and Master Shredder.

The older turtle raised an eye ridge. "That sounds risky. And what would we gain from it?"

"I want to see how they react to eachother. I don't suggest leaving them alone together."

This only made Leo look more sceptical. But after a while he nodded slowly. "Alright. But mine will have to earn it first." He walked past Raph.

"Heh, mine already did." Raph smirked. He couldn't help mentioning it, besides Leo was bound to smell it on the smaller turtle when he saw him. He turned to make his way back to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo rolled his eyes as Raph left to go back to his room. He went to the dojo and did his training, thinking Raph's offer through a moment before an idea formed in his mind. When he finished, he went back to check on Don's process.

Donnie had managed to clean Leo's sheets and was in the process of re-makeing the bed when Leo came back into the room.

The turtle watched him a moment, closing and locking the door behind himself.

Donnie stood up straight as he heard the lock click shut. He was still nervous about being around Leo at the best of times, being locked in only made his heart beat increase more. His hands clenched into fists, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

Leo inspected Don's work, stroking his hand along the bed to straighten out any flaws before his gaze lifted to look at Don. "Would you like to see your brother?"

"Yes." Donnie's answer was quiet, but he knew that Leo already knew his answer annyway.

"As your work is... sub-par, as usual, you'll have to make it up a different way."

Don inhaled sharply. Trying to keep himself calm, last time wouldn't have been too bad if he hadn't fought so much, if this was the same thing then maybe he could help himself out instead.

Leo paced around the bed, stopping in front of Don. "On your knees."

Don lowered his head, Leo had him on his knees last time. "On the bed or floor...Master?" He decided that he wanted to make this as easy for himself as he could, so stroking Leonardo's ego seemed like a good idea.

"Kneeling, on the floor." Leo pointed downwards.

Donnie nodded, slowly kneeling down on the floor, keeping his head lowered.

Leo cupped his chin, lifting his face upwards a bit. He let his thumb stroke along Don's lips.

Donnie didn't want to look away from the floor, but he only resisted a little bit as his head was lifted up. A small whimper came from him as Leo thumbed at his lip. and he closed his eyes tightly.

With a bit of force, Leo pressed his finger into Don's mouth.

Don tried to resist but as soon as Leo's finger was in his mouth he opened his mouth wide, removing any friction from his tongue or lips.

He reached inside, stroking the digit along Don's tongue teasingly, his dark eyes shimmering.

Donnie crinkled his nose, keeing hie eyes closed tightly. His mouth closed slightly as he let out another whimper. His teeth briefly touching the others finger, but he didn't dare bite down.

"Shh..." He cooed, his other hand reaching down to begin stroking himself.

Donnie's eyes blinked open only to see Leo touching himself. He let out a little distressed noise as he looked up at Leo with wide brown eyes.

Leo pulled his finger out of Don's mouth, keeping is hand on the other's cheek. A bulge had began to form at his nether-regions. "Lick." He commanded.

Donnie moved his head backwards slightly, making a face as he crinkled his beak in displeasure.

But Leo grabbed hold of his head with both hands. "I said, LICK."

Donnie's wide eyes were looking pleadingly up at Leo's, but he could tell that Leo wasn't going to back down from this. His lips pushed tighter together but he leant forward and gave the tiniest lick to Leo's bulge.

Leo's breathing hitched, pushing Don closer against himself.

Donnie shuddered, once again licking the bare minimum he could, by only just running the tip of his tongue against Leo's skin.

Becoming annoyed, Leo pushed Don up against his plastron, rubbing his beak against the bulge.

Donnie cried out in both surprise and disgust as he was forced onto the others crotch. He kept his lips tight but he'd been caught by surprise and his tounge ended up painting a long strip against Leo's slit. "S..Stop."

"If you don't do this, I'll never allow you to see your brother again." Leo said, voice cold.

Don whimpered again, leaning his head against Leo's plastron, his breath washing across the slit. "Why are you doing this?"

Leo grit his teeth, and he let go of Don, taking a small step back to slap him across the face.

Donnie wasn't expecting the hit and lost balance, falling sidewards onto the floor. He felt tears in his eyes as he rubbed his cheek where he was hit.

"Don't question what I do." Leo growled, moving closer to deliver a kick at the other's plastron.

Donnie curled up with a painful yelp. "Please..."

"I told you, if you want to see your brother you will do as I say." Leo stepped back. "Now get up and finish this."

Donnie was shaking as he got back up to his knees, taking deep breaths and feeling pain in his plastron where he was kicked. "Can...May I touch you instead? Master!" He didn't want to do anything, but touching was preferable to licking. He ran one of his hands over the bulge, one of his fingers tracing along the slit, his eyes wide and hopeful.

Leo squinted his eyes a second, then he nodded slowly.

"Thank you." Don blushed, moving his hand slowly, touching and caressing at the bulge. His finger traced the slit and run up and down it a few times, rubbing against it gently. He wasn't in a hurry to excite Leonardo, he knew that what was coming next was probably worse.

He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming quicker by the second. It didn't take long before his length slid out into the open.

Don pulled his hand away quickly, caught by surprise. He kept his hand pulled back for a moment before wrapping it around the length and stroking nervously. He was still shaking slightly but he started to speed up, wanting to get this over with so he could see his brother.

Leo gasped slightly, a small groan leaving his lips. "Not so fast." He sneered.

Don slowed his hand down, biting at his lip as he looked away from the other. This wasn't too bad, he hadn't angered him that much and apart from a few more bruises he hadn't been abused this time.

A deep sigh escaped Leo, keeping his eyes closed as an occasional groan left him at Don's touches. It didn't take long for him to come.

Since Don wasn't watching what he was doing he didn't notice that Leo was close until it was too late, he tried to avoid it but ended up with streaks of white over the side of his face and neck. His face scrunched up with disgust.

Leo opened his eyes, looking down at Don. He seemed untouched over what he'd done. "Lick me clean." He said, voice dark with lust.

Donnie's face was full of disgust as he looked up at Leo.

He narrowed his eyes at him. "Do it."

Donnie was about to refuse but as he took a deep breath to try and defy him again pain flared in his plastron from where he was kicked and he let out a small yelp of pain. He touched his plastron gently and his eyes squinted at the slight pain.

"You're trying my patience. Do you want to see your brother or not?"

Don's eye narrowed to glare up at him but he did as he was asked, sitting high on his knees, still holding his plastron he lick at the tip. His eyes cold and refusing to show any emotion towards the situation.

Leo placed a hand on Don's head, stroking it softly. "That's better."

Don actually growled but finished up, actually glad that most of it landed on him instead of Leo. He couldn't be expected to lick what he couldn't reach.

Once done, Leo moved away from him. "Now go clean yourself up."

"Yeas _Master_." Something inside Don gave him the strength to carry on as if nothing had happened. Him and his brother had been trained on how to deal with the possibility of being tortured and abused, by obviously their father had never thought about sexual abuse.

Donnie was smart, he figured that it was a form of psychological abuse, if he didn't let it affect him than whatever Leonardo was trying to achieve would be ruined. With the determination in his mind he headed off to the bathroom to clean himself.

Leo went outside to find Raph, informing him that Don and Mikey could meet whenever.

Raph nodded, thinking carefully about the whole situation. What he'd done with Mikey hadn't broken the rules of the agreement Donatello had made with Master Shredder, but he was interested to see his reaction to it. A very faint scent on Leo told him that his brother had recently gotten his own relief, which most likely meant that Donatello was in the same position as Mikey.

When Raph left, Mikey had sniffled some more before getting himself together. He looked around the room a moment, not finding anything interesting and in the end he curled up in the corner, falling fast asleep.

Raph came back into his room after his conversation with Leo. As much as he wanted to see the two slaves together he doubted that Mikey would be ready for that yet. His suspicions were confirmed when he noticed the smaller slave curled up in the corner or the room. Still in a good mood he found a spare blanket in his closet and threw it at Mikey. "You can see your brother tomorrow."

As soon as the door opened, Mikey startled awake, curling up more and watching Raph with big, frightened eyes. The blanket was a welcome comfort, and he hid himself under it, even if it didn't make him feel that much safer.

Raph watched his slave curl himself in his blanket for a moment. "You should be grateful that I let you see him at all." He grunted, turning away and stripping off his gear before disappearing into the connecting bathroom to have a shower before getting ready for bed.

Mikey shivered and sobbed but didn't respond. He just hoped the other would leave him alone now, closing his eyes tightly and trying to go back to sleep despite his fear.

Raph came out of the bathroom a while later and prepared to go to bed. He double checked that the door was locked as he eyed the slave curled up in the corner. "I'll change my mind about letting you see your brother if you keep me up all night with ya crying." Raph warned as he made his way over his bed to settle down for the night.

One last sniffle escaped the other, then he turned quiet, curling up more.

Raph turned to look at him curiously, he'd expected more of a fight from him, but was more then happy with how obedient he was acting. He smirked to himself as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. He was looking forward to seeing how far he could push this little slave.


	11. Chapter 11

The following day, Leo shook Don awake and set him to work on his chores before giving him breakfast. Afterwards, he went to find Raphael and decide a place for their slaves to meet.

Donnie got up and did his chores without complaint. He was now determined not to give Leo the satisfaction of seeing him affected by anything the other could do to him.

Raph was by himself in the dojo, attacking the punching bag with trained precision, his movements would have been deadly on a living person. He was trying to practice reining in some of his power, needing to improve attacking someone without fatal results.

Leo entered the dojo, quickly spotting his brother. He watched him a moment. "You stance is sloppy."

"Forgive me for not being Perfect." Raph sneered, without stopping his onslaught, though he did change his stance slightly. "Not all of us can be little Shredder-Juniors."

"Although some of us apparently don't even strive to be." Leo countered, crossing his arms. "After lunch, my room, bring Michelangelo."

Raph was about to snap back with another sarcastic comment but stopped when he heard the last part of what Leo said. He nodded his head to show that he understood, a smirk spreading across his face, he wanted to see their reactions to what had happened to the other one. He slowed down his attacks, seeming to be in a better mood now.

His eyes lingered on Raph's body, watching the tense muscles of his younger brother a moment. "Perhaps we could work together regarding their... training."

"Their training?" Raph turned to look back at Leo, an amused smirk still pulling at his lips. "And what training are you referring to?"

"I think you know." Leo's eyes glistened when he met Raph's gaze. "I'm asking for your permission if anything were to commence."

"I'm sure you could...'Train', Michelangelo better that I could. I look forward to seeing it." Raph grinned, he definitely wanted to see that. Plus this would work both ways, he would get to play with Donatello aswell.

Leo nodded slowly. "But remember, only in ways I approve of. I'll respect your property as you will respect mine."

Raph scoffed. "Afraid I'll break your new toy?"

"You read my mind, Raphael." He smirked.

"Then I promise I'll, play nice." Raph laughed, a rare smile on his face as he and his brother talked instead of being at eachothers throats for once.

Leo's smile turned genuine. "Then it's settled." He turned, walking off to start on his own training.

"Up for a spar? I could use a partner that fights back for once" He joked, gesturing to the beaten up practice dummies that had already suffered from his training.

He paused, then looked back to look at him. "Sure."

Raph pulled out his sai and wasted no time in charging at Leo to attack.

Leo drew one of his katanas, his face twisted into one of deep concentration as he began to spar with his brother.

Raph was enjoying his spar with Leo, his brother always gave him a better work out then any of the other ninja in the foot. He was concentrating and seemed slightly more in control of his actions then before, his good mood showing through his actions.

Finally, Leo was able to find a momentary hole in Raph's defence, and he leaped forward, getting up close and personal, one arm firmly around Raph's waist, his plastron pressed against his carapace. He raised his katana, holding the blade an inch away from Raph's neck. "What did you do with him?" He asked, his voice dark and curious.

Raph cursed as Leo managed to take advantage of a tiny gap in his defence. "Probably the same thing you been doing with yours." Raph managed to hit Leo on the side at knock the arm holding his sword away from his neck in one move, spinning out of the arm around his waist with a dark smirk. "Churred like a motor through most of it too."

Leo hissed in pain, rubbing his hand over his side. But then he smirked. "I doubt you did anything I would do." He raised his sword, attacking him again.

"You mean you haven't taken Donatello yet?" Raph asked, surprised, but curious. "What have you been doing with him?"

He squinted his eyes. "What do you mean 'take'? He already belongs to me. If you're wondering if I've put it in..." He made a face. "Not yet."

Raph chuckled at the face his brother was pulling. Leo may be the older and better fighter, but he was still pretty innocent in certain things. "You've had yours over a week. What was you doing the other night then? Coz there was a _lot_ of churring coming from your room."

Leo tsk'd. "I was testing him."

"Testing how?" Raph was genuinely curious now, he'd just assumed that Leo was sleeping with Donatello, now he wanted to know what exactly he was doing with the slave.

"Isn't that question kind of personal?" Leo asked teasingly.

"If it was personal you should have kept him quieter." Raph snorted, "Unless it was actually you making all that noise." Raph teased back.

"Don't be ridiculous. I pleasured him - something you probably didn't think much about."

"I think mine was pretty pleasured, he got off on it." Raph smirked, lowering his weapons siince they seemed to be done with their spar. "So you've been giving pleasure to your slave and not getting any yourself?"

"Doesn't mean he enjoyed it." Leo sheathed his katana slowly. "And well, mostly. But I've only gotten started."

"Seemed to like it enough...Yeah? I'd be interested to know what you got planned since you wanted to work together with their 'training'."

"Call it... morbid curiosity. Besides, Donatello isn't as obedient as he lets on, involving his brother might make him more lenient towards my orders."

"So your using me to get him to be more obedient?" Raph nodded his understanding. "Perhaps seeing what you can do to Donatello will keep Michelangelo in line."

"Exactly. It will benefit us both."

Raph nodded. "So I bring Michelangelo to your room after lunch?"

"Yeah, see you then." Leo turned, walking out of the room to continue on with his business.

Raph grinned as he turned back to the practice dummies. After lunch, thing were going to get interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

Mikey blinked his eyes open when he felt the soft pillow against his skin, and then the kimono was draped over him and he looked up in confusion, the chain rattling as he shifted. "Donnie...?"

Leo gave Raph a look. "No penetration." He spoke firmly.

"I don't want you to see this Mikey…But you'll probably hear it…And I'm sorry." Donnie was still crying, but he turned to give his brother a sad smile, not looking him in the eyes out of shame. "You're safe now."

Raph growled, his eyes narrowing at his brother. First his own slave was taken out of the picture, and now he was not allowed to have his way with the one that was left, it seemed like Leo was making this less and less fun for Raph as the night went on. Reluctantly Raph agreed to Leo's rule, he didn't really have a choice if he still wanted to get something out of this night apart from a show.

"Lay down, on your back." Leo ordered, pushing Don down on his knees.

Mikey sat up slowly, his eyes wide and horrified. "Donnie?"

"Mikey...Don't watch. Please..." Donnie closed his eyes tightly so he didn't have to see the look of disgust he imagined on Mikey's face because of what he was about to do. He was still crying, but no longer sobbing, he just couldn't stop his tears as he lowered himself back on his shell.

Once down, Leo settled between Don's legs, grabbing his thighs and spreading them gently. "I'll let you have the mouth," His dark eyes glistened as he looked at Raph. "Just because I feel generous."

Raph's eyes narrowed at Leo. "No penetration." He sneered, sarcastically realising that probably meant only for him. He didn't mind to much though, he'd penetrated Mikey the day before, and the show earlier was enough to make his curious about Donatello's mouth. He started touching his lower plastron as he straddled Donnie's shoulders.

Leo smirked. "Don't you worry." He leaned down, tracing a long lick along Don's slit. "I won't. Not yet."

Donnie whimpered softly and shuddered from the lick to his slit, keeping his eyes closed tightly.

Raph pushed his hips forward so that his lower plastron was in Donnie's face. "You know what's expected of you."

Leo let his hands run up and down Don's thighs, enjoying the feel of the delicate skin against his fingers. He planted a few kisses around the slit before licking again.

Mikey was too shocked to say anything, looking a shade paler than he had before.

Donnie let out a weak shaky churr from Leo's actions, once again Leo was soft and gentle with him, giving him no choice but to enjoy the feeling he desperately didn't want. He opened his eyes a little as he heard Raphael's words, but the sight of Mikey, now sat up and watching made him turn him head to the opposite side that his brother was on. "Mikey…Don't watch…I'm sorry…"

Raph grunted as he went ignored, grabbing Donnie's head and forcing it towards himself, holding it close to his slit. "Lick" He ordered, clearly letting Donnie know that it wasn't an option.

Mikey started to tremble slightly. "No... stop! Don't touch Donnie!" He tried to reach and help his brother, only to be stopped by the chain around his ankle.

Leo found Don's tail, stroking it while he continued to lick and kiss along the slit.

"Mikey..Don't." Donnie's voice was broken slightly as his breathing started to get heavier, churring louder now that his tail was being stimulated as well as his slit. It didn't take too long before his lower plastron started to bulge out just a little bit. As soon as he heard Raph's order he knew that his temper was right near the surface, not wanting him to have an excuses to take that anger out on Mikey Donnie started to lick at the older turtles slit, making him moan lightly.

Leo tactically ignored Mikey's protests, his own erection starting to slide out into the open at hearing Don's beautiful churrs.

Donnie's churrs were starting to affect Raph as well, making him press Donnie's head closer to his slit as it started to split to let his length peek through his plastron. They were similar to Mikey's churrs and yet they were different.

Donnie gasped as he felt himself getting harder inside his shell, still crying while he continued to churr.

"What a good slave..." Leo praised quietly, rubbing the tail more roughly while he began to stroke the growing bulge with his fingertips. "Now drop down for master."

Donnie moaned loudly from the treatment he was getting from Leo, but he whimpered at the words. He didn't want to be praised, it was degrading and disgusting what he'd done and what he was now letting them do to him. He closed his eyes even tighter as he licked more firmly at Raph's parting slit, his tongue slipping inside slightly. He was getting so harder, and it was stating to get to be a struggle to keep it inside his plastron. He cried out softly as he dropped down, already half hard.

Raph churred as Donnie stimulated the skin inside his slit, his erection following Donnie's tounge out as he dropped down..

"There we go..." Leo wrapped his fingers around the hard shaft, stroking his thumb along it slowly.

Donnie gasped out, pushing his head back into Raph's hands as they kept him held close to the now exposed cock. Another frustrated growl from Raph had Donnie licking at the others member, trying to keep him calm enough not to go after Mikey.

He let his thumb draw playful circles around the top of Don's cock before he began to jerk it off slowly.

Mikey was watching with a feeling of dread and disgust, unable to look away or move or do anything else but watch.

Donnie moaned loudly as Leo slowly played with his member, it felt really good, which made him feel worse because he didn't want it. He let out another whimper as he remembered that Leo had done this to him before, made him feel pleasure from being sexually violated. Raphael was helping to keep him grounded, his rough treatment and impatient growls clearly showed that this was just sexual abuse.

"Open wide." Raph grunted, pushing his fingers into Donnie's jaw to keep his mouth open as he slid inside. "If you bite down, you brother will regret it." Donnie let out a little distressed noise as he closed his lips around the others length, once again trying to please him out of worry for Mikey.

Michelangelo had been left to Raphael, but out of the brothers Donnie would have preferred that Mikey be with Leo, at least Leo seemed reasonable and somewhat had an sense of honour.

Leo continued to stroke Don's length with his hand, moving down to scrape his teeth against the other's thigh. He loved the colour of Don's skin, so soft and alluring, unlike him or his brothers that vibrated with colour. It brought him great satisfaction to know this creature belonged to him and him alone.

Finally, Mikey was able to look away, hiding his face in his hands with a small sob. Don was being forced... forced to do _that_... because of him. He was doing it to protect him. Tears started to well in his eyes. He didn't want Don to do that. He just wanted them both out of there, back home, back with master Splinter... He sobbed again, curling up under the kimono, burying his beak into the pillow and covering his ear holes so he wouldn't have to listen to the disturbing sounds.

Donnie's breath hitched slightly as he felt Leo's teeth scraping across his thigh, tears still falling down his cheeks silently and churring at the pleasant but unwanted touches. He could hear his brother crying and let out another pitiful whimper, at least this wasn't happening to him. Mikey had the option of looking away and covering his ears, which he hoped his baby brother was doing, he didn't want him to have to watch him like this.

Raph started to move his hips, pushing in and out of Donnie 's mouth with loud churrs, he loved the sounds that Donatello was making, they weren't as nice as the ones that Michelangelo made but he like hearing them.

His erection now becoming painful, Leo brought it up against Don's, bringing them together and wrapping his fingers around them both, starting to buck his hips and stroke along them slowly.

Donnie couldn't see anything Leo was doing since Raph was blocking all of his vision, so he let out a surprised gasp and churr as he felt what he assumed was Leo's own member against his length. Raph's cock popped out of his mouth as his hips thrust forwards of their own accord, his head tiling backward at the feeling.

Raph liked the feeling of Donnie's mouth sliding over his head as it came completely out of his mouth. He pushed back into his mouth so that only the head was in before pulling back out and in again, continuing his thrusts and taking himself deeper with every one until he was forced to pull back when Donnie started choking.

Leo snorted, his breathing becoming quite heavy. "You're so rough, Raphael."

"Isn't the point of 'training' to learn new skills so they become a habit?" Raph churred, slowly pushing in to test how far he could thrust without triggering the gag reflex. "You should thank me... now he'll be better when he does it to you."

Leo let out another snort, but he didn't argue back this time, having created a steady rhythm of strokes and thrusts that made him groan and close his eyes in pleasure.

Donnie was breathing heavily, starting to leak precome into Leo's hand as he set upon a rhythm that made his toes curl as it brought him closer to the edge.

Raph was actually managing to go deeper into Donnie's mouth since he was going slow and giving the other time to adjust but he couldn't manage to get all of him inside the slimmer turtle. He grabbed one of Donnie's hands, that had been balled up into fists next his sides and forced it around the base of his cock, covering the part that couldn't fit into to the wet warm heat of him mouth as he started thrusting again.

Leo's movements became more rapid and desperate, and suddenly a low churr escaped him as he came.

Donnie was panting as he was brought to the brink, his breathing laboured even more by the thick length in his mouth. He got the hint from Raph and started jerking him off as he thrust into his mouth, just wanting to get this over and done with.

Raph churred loudly, Donnie's input tipping him over the edge and he came down the others throat as he thrust in quickly. As soon as Raph pulled out, Donnie snapped his head to the side as he started choking and coughing, some of Raph's cum splattering back out of his mouth as he tried to clear his throat until he could breath properly.

"We really need to change that nasty habit of yours." Leo pondered, once more disappointed that Don would not swallow cum willingly. He tucked himself in, standing up on slightly shaky legs as he moved over to fetch one of his towels, drying himself off quickly before throwing it over to Raph.

Donnie's chocking had made him soften slightly, but he was still rock hard and close to the brink. He didn't pay any attention to that though, concentrating mainly on clearing his airways of Raphael's seamen.

Raph quickly towelled off before throwing the towel towards the bathroom to be added to the dirty laundry.

"I hope that was satisfying enough." Leo said, glancing at Raph before leaning down to pick up Mikey's kimono.

Raph hummed, looking over at Michelangelo who was curled up in the corner. "Next time we need to work on My slave. I'm not sure how he's gonna be tomorrow." Raph commented, completely ignoring Donnie who had stopped coughing and was just taking deep breathes.

"Agreed." Leo turned to Mikey, pulling Don's kimono off of him and tossing it over to the turtle in question before dropping Mikey's kimono on him. "Get up." He told Mikey quite gruffly, nudging at him with his foot.

Mikey blinked, removing the hands from his ear holes to look up at Leo with big eyes.

Donnie quickly dressed in his kimono, noticeably pitching a tent, but at least he was covered up, he felt safer covered up now. He hadn't heard the other two talking about Mikey, otherwise he'd have made a fuss about it. He kept his eyes to the floor, ashamed to look up at his brother right now.

"I said, get up." Leo clarified, and the dark gaze in Leo's eyes made Mikey twitch as he slowly got up and put on the kimono. He glanced at Don, taking a step towards him. "Donnie..." But then he almost stumbled over as the chain tugged him backwards.

"I'm fine Mike…I'm sorry." He didn't want to see the look of disgust on his baby brothers face for what he'd just done. He'd even enjoyed It, a fact he couldn't deny since the evidence was right there in his lap. But Mikey didn't sound disgusted, almost nervously Donnie turned around to look up at Mikey.

No, Mikey wasn't disgusted - he was scared and worried and he couldn't stand the look on his brother's face. He was startled when Leo was suddenly close to him, reaching down to release him from his restraints.

Donnie slowly stood up, still on shaky legs as he made his way over to his brother, pulling him into a hug that wouldn't press his brother up against his erection. He felt terrible that he'd been made to sexually assault his brother and then his baby brother had also had to watch him willingly offer and succumb to the others lust. "I'm sorry Mikey."

Mikey hesitated, trembling a bit, before he carefully wrapped his arms around Don. "I-it's okay..."

Donnie felt Mikey trembling and pulled away, figuring that Mikey didn't want ot be near him right now. "No, it's not okay...But it could have been worse." Donnie was looking at the floor in shame again

"I suppose we're done for now." Leo looked at Raph. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"You too." Raph grinned, running his eyes over Donnie one last time before grabbing Michelangelo and dragging him towards the door.

"Wait!…" Donnie didn't want to see his brother going off with Raphael, even though he knew his brother didn't want to spend time with him either. "Can…Can Mikey stay with me. Just for tonight? I just want to make sure he's ok."

"No." Leo spoke sharply. "He's perfectly fine."

Mikey tugged against Raph weakly, wanting to stay with Don and definitely not feeling safe with Raphael.

"Master Please…He's my baby brother." Donnie knelt down in front of Leo as he pleaded, the same way that he and Mikey would ask something of Splinter, showing the same level of respect for Leo as his Master.

"I said no." Leo's face twisted into a scowl. "Don't push your luck any further."

Donnie clenched his eyes shut, but just bowed his head in submission, his hands curled into fists at his side.

Raph grunted in approval as his brother shot down Donatello's request, he wasn't going to allow his slave to stay anyway. He grabbed Mikey by the top of his carapace and started to drag him out towards that door.

A small whimper escaped the younger turtle, but he didn't fight against Raph this time. He'd already made things worse for Don as it was.

Donnie looked up at to watch his baby brother being puled out of the room, staying on his knees in front on Leo, hands folded neatly across the tops of his legs.


	13. Chapter 13

Once Raph had taken Mikey away, Leo moved over to Don, brushing the back of his fingers along the side of his face. "My brother wouldn't have allowed it."

Donnie shivered as Leo touched him, but apart from that he didn't move.

Leo placed both his hands on Don's cheeks, cupping his face and looking down on him with a soft gaze. "You did well. I'll teach my brother to be more gentle with Michelangelo. He won't be hurt like before."

Donnie had ran out of tears, his brown eyes slightly puffy from crying as he looked up at Leo. "Thank you Master." His voice was quiet and hid words automatic. "He's my baby brother..."

"I know." He placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Don looked up at him, confused by the gentle gesture.

Leo let him go then. "Now get up. You haven't completed your chores for today."

He stood up but didn't move away, still looking confused at the soft kiss. He couldn't remember what he'd been doing before, waiting for his next orders from Leo.

Leo suddenly noticed that Don had a bulge in his kimono, which he suspected was from a (albeit now dying) erection. "But first." He pointed at the bed. "Lay down, on your back."

Donnie inhaled sharply, assuming what was coming next. It was the same position Leo had Don in when he'd made him pleasure himself the first time. He slowly got into position on the bed and waited for his next orders.

Leo got between his legs, spreading them and pulling the kimono open. "You know what to do." He said, dark eyes glistening.

Donnie only hesitated slightly, his body seeming to work on automatic as he started the stroke himself back to full erection.

The other smirked, stroking his hands along Don's thighs and just watching him.

Donnie let out a little whimper, closing his eyes as he once again tried to forget that Leo was there. He sped up his movements, thumbing at the tip as he just tried to get it over with quickly.

"Slowly..." Leo cooed. "I know you don't lack patience, Donatello."

Donnie bit his lip as he slowed down, already fully erect again. He didn't want to go slow and enjoy it, he just wanted to finish.

"There you go..." Leo leaned down, doing as he'd done before and kissing Don's inner thighs.

Don's breathing hitched, the soft kisses bringing a light churr out of him as he started panting in arousal,and keeping his eyes closed.

"Good..." Leo practically purred, suddenly nibbling softly at the sensitive skin.

Donnie was leaking precome into his hand, speeding up in need as he felt himself getting closer again.

Leo sank his teeth deeper into Don's flesh, enough to leave a mark.

Don hissed at the sudden bite on the sensitive skin of his thigh, but he didn't stop his movements. He was panting heavily, his churrs getting louder and closer together in his pleasure.

"Stop." Leo said suddenly, putting his hands over Don's to hinder his movements.

He was so close, letting out a little high pitched whine before he could stop himself as he Leo stopped him from getting his release.

He moved Don's hands above his head, getting on top of him, locking eyes with the younger turtle.

Donnie whimpered lightly but he didn't resist him, his whole body shaking slightly. His wide brown eyes looking questioningly at Leo.

Locking his wrists with one of his hands, Leo let the other sneak down to wrap his fingers around Don's erection. "If you want it, you have to beg."

He closed his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip as he started whimpering again, but he didn't say anything. He was so close, he just needed his release, but he wasn't ready to beg for it for Leonardo.

When Don didn't answer, Leo let go of Don's length to draw teasing circles around the base of his shaft.

Don pushed his hips upwards, it wouldn't take much for him to cum but the other was deneying him any sort of friction.

But Leo just firmly pushed him back down, gaze not wavering.

Donnie started to struggle against Leo's hold, his erection was starting to become painful but he didn't want to have to resort to begging.

Yet Leo just held him down. "This could end any second now. The only thing holding you back is your stubborn sense of pride."

Don kept struggling for a few more second, but each movement seemed to agitate his throbbing member. "Fine." he hissed through clenched teeth. "Just...Touch me. Master."

"That sounds like an order." He said in a warning tone, wrapping his fingers around the length again.

He whined, churring loudly as Leo wrapped his hand around his needy cock. "I...Please..." He moaned out, the others hand was stopping it from hurting so much, but he needed it so badly.

"That's better..." Leo began to move his hand up and down, firm and gentle.

Donnie cried out as he came, he was so close it only took a couple of strokes from Leo's hand. Churring softly, he finally opened his eyes as he started to come down from his high.

Leo let Don's wrists go, brushing the back of his fingers along Don's cheek a moment before getting off of him.

Donnie was shaking slightly, but he didn't move.

The older turtle tossed him a towel. "Get cleaned up. Time to get back to work."

Donnie nodded, quickly tucking himself back in and wiping him self off. He gently grabbed Leo's arm and cleaned up a little of his cum that had splashed there as well, even though he hadn't been asked to.

Leo flinched when he was touched and continued to be tense as Don cleaned him, watching him silently.

Don didn't even look up at Leo, silently cleaning him off before getting up and putting the towel with the rest of the washing that he would have to clean. When he was done he stood in front of Leo and waited to be given the rest of his chores for today, head bowed and acting as if nothing had happened.

After a moment of silence, Leo spoke sombrely, giving Don his chores before turning and leaving the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Raph had taken Mikey away, Leo moved over to Don, brushing the back of his fingers along the side of his face. "My brother wouldn't have allowed it."

Donnie shivered as Leo touched him, but apart from that he didn't move.

Leo placed both his hands on Don's cheeks, cupping his face and looking down on him with a soft gaze. "You did well. I'll teach my brother to be more gentle with Michelangelo. He won't be hurt like before."

Donnie had ran out of tears, his brown eyes slightly puffy from crying as he looked up at Leo. "Thank you Master." His voice was quiet and hid words automatic. "He's my baby brother..."

"I know." He placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Don looked up at him, confused by the gentle gesture.

Leo let him go then. "Now get up. You haven't completed your chores for today."

He stood up but didn't move away, still looking confused at the soft kiss. He couldn't remember what he'd been doing before, waiting for his next orders from Leo.

Leo suddenly noticed that Don had a bulge in his kimono, which he suspected was from a (albeit now dying) erection. "But first." He pointed at the bed. "Lay down, on your back."

Donnie inhaled sharply, assuming what was coming next. It was the same position Leo had Don in when he'd made him pleasure himself the first time. He slowly got into position on the bed and waited for his next orders.

Leo got between his legs, spreading them and pulling the kimono open. "You know what to do." He said, dark eyes glistening.

Donnie only hesitated slightly, his body seeming to work on automatic as he started the stroke himself back to full erection.

The other smirked, stroking his hands along Don's thighs and just watching him.

Donnie let out a little whimper, closing his eyes as he once again tried to forget that Leo was there. He sped up his movements, thumbing at the tip as he just tried to get it over with quickly.

"Slowly..." Leo cooed. "I know you don't lack patience, Donatello."

Donnie bit his lip as he slowed down, already fully erect again. He didn't want to go slow and enjoy it, he just wanted to finish.

"There you go..." Leo leaned down, doing as he'd done before and kissing Don's inner thighs.

Don's breathing hitched, the soft kisses bringing a light churr out of him as he started panting in arousal,and keeping his eyes closed.

"Good..." Leo practically purred, suddenly nibbling softly at the sensitive skin.

Donnie was leaking precome into his hand, speeding up in need as he felt himself getting closer again.

Leo sank his teeth deeper into Don's flesh, enough to leave a mark.

Don hissed at the sudden bite on the sensitive skin of his thigh, but he didn't stop his movements. He was panting heavily, his churrs getting louder and closer together in his pleasure.

"Stop." Leo said suddenly, putting his hands over Don's to hinder his movements.

He was so close, letting out a little high pitched whine before he could stop himself as he Leo stopped him from getting his release.

He moved Don's hands above his head, getting on top of him, locking eyes with the younger turtle.

Donnie whimpered lightly but he didn't resist him, his whole body shaking slightly. His wide brown eyes looking questioningly at Leo.

Locking his wrists with one of his hands, Leo let the other sneak down to wrap his fingers around Don's erection. "If you want it, you have to beg."

He closed his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip as he started whimpering again, but he didn't say anything. He was so close, he just needed his release, but he wasn't ready to beg for it for Leonardo.

When Don didn't answer, Leo let go of Don's length to draw teasing circles around the base of his shaft.

Don pushed his hips upwards, it wouldn't take much for him to cum but the other was deneying him any sort of friction.

But Leo just firmly pushed him back down, gaze not wavering.

Donnie started to struggle against Leo's hold, his erection was starting to become painful but he didn't want to have to resort to begging.

Yet Leo just held him down. "This could end any second now. The only thing holding you back is your stubborn sense of pride."

Don kept struggling for a few more second, but each movement seemed to agitate his throbbing member. "Fine." he hissed through clenched teeth. "Just...Touch me. Master."

"That sounds like an order." He said in a warning tone, wrapping his fingers around the length again.

He whined, churring loudly as Leo wrapped his hand around his needy cock. "I...Please..." He moaned out, the others hand was stopping it from hurting so much, but he needed it so badly.

"That's better..." Leo began to move his hand up and down, firm and gentle.

Donnie cried out as he came, he was so close it only took a couple of strokes from Leo's hand. Churring softly, he finally opened his eyes as he started to come down from his high.

Leo let Don's wrists go, brushing the back of his fingers along Don's cheek a moment before getting off of him.

Donnie was shaking slightly, but he didn't move.

The older turtle tossed him a towel. "Get cleaned up. Time to get back to work."

Donnie nodded, quickly tucking himself back in and wiping him self off. He gently grabbed Leo's arm and cleaned up a little of his cum that had splashed there as well, even though he hadn't been asked to.

Leo flinched when he was touched and continued to be tense as Don cleaned him, watching him silently.

Don didn't even look up at Leo, silently cleaning him off before getting up and putting the towel with the rest of the washing that he would have to clean. When he was done he stood in front of Leo and waited to be given the rest of his chores for today, head bowed and acting as if nothing had happened.

After a moment of silence, Leo spoke sombrely, giving Don his chores before turning and leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

The pain was excruciating, his whole side burning from the cut he'd recieved. Not many things could break through his hard shell, but a katana strike delivered by a skilled ninja was been one of those things. The cut had been precise, deep, and blood had poured down it until he felt like he was completely drained. He'd managed to complete his mission - but only barely. Raphael had been forced to practically carry him home, and the Shredder was not pleased.

He spent a day in the infirmary, sending a Foot servant to make sure Don got food and was locked up in his room properly. Then he slept.

He was forced out of the infirmary that evening, being scolded and punished rightly by the Shredder before dragging his way through the halls and to his room. Cold sweat ran down his face, his skin a shade paler when he reached out and opened the door, stumbling inside.

Don was instantly upon him helping his over to the bed. He hadn't been told what had happened to Leo, a foot solider had just brought him food and kept him locked in the room. Seeing him now it wasn't hard to guess that he had been injured during his mission, and pretty badly by the look of it too. He was careful of the bandages as he lead Leo down onto the bed. Don may have only been Leo's slave, but he could help feeling worried about the other turtle, who clearly should still be in the infirmary.

Leo didn't struggle against him - he was far too weak for that. He dropped down on the bed, wincing and taking shaky breaths.

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, Don started to mop the sweat from Leo's face, eyes looking over Leo's body to try and assess the damage and if there was anything he could do to help.

The older turtle watched him through half-closed eyelids, reaching out and grabbing his wrist suddenly. "I'm fine." He breathed.

Donnie shook his head. "No you're not. What happened?" He sounded worried but didn't move Leo's hand from his wrist.

"Nothing... you need to concern... yourself with." He said, voice strained and forced.

He moved Leo's hand from his wrist, worried at how easily that was to do considering the other was so much stronger than him. "You shouldn't have left the infirmary." He knelt down next to the bed, looking over the bandages that were covering his side.

Leo made a face, and with the little strength he had he reached out and backhanded Don across the face.

Don hissed, bringing his hand up to his face, there wasn't as much power as usual behind the strike but it had come as a surprise. "I'm sorry Master...But you need to be recovering." It had just become a habit to call Leo master by now.

"I said I'm fine." Leo sneered, but he was too weak to really put any threat into his words. "Come closer." He said, reaching his hand out towards him.

Donnie nervously leaned closer to him, his arms resting on the bed as he stayed knelt on the floor.

When close enough, he placed his hand on Don's cheek, brushing along it slowly while looking at the other with glistening eyes.

Don just looked at him in confusion, not even flinching at the gentle touch.

Leo's hand trailed down to Don's neck, then back up again. He closed his eyes, continuing to stroke the other for a few seconds as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Shivering as the other softly stroked his neck and cheek, Donnie didn't object, seeing that it seemed to help Leo relax.

His hand slid away from Don and down on the bed, his breathing hard and steady.

Donnie moved Leo into a more comfortable position. Frowning as he noticed the bandages weren't as neat as they had been on Mikey, almost like the person who'd done them hadn't cared enough to wrap them properly, or maybe Leo had done something afterwards to disturb them.

As Gently as he could Don re wrapped the injury, taking care not to wake Leo as he worked. After he was finished he sat on the floor a couple of feet from the bed, bowing his head to meditate while his master slept, having not been given any chores to do at that time.


	16. Chapter 16

When Leo awoke, it was with a start, gasping for air a moment while he clutched at his side, his eyes darting wildly around the room as if he didn't know where he was.

Leo's gasp stirred Don out of his meditation, moving quickly to kneel next to the other's bed in case he needed him.

Leo jumped when Don came close to him, and he attempted to sit up only to wince as pain shot from his wound. He dropped back down again.

"Be careful, master!" Donnie Caught him so he didn't hit the bed so hard and slowly lowered him back down

he older turtle didn't look so pleased by the help, but again he was in too much pain to fight it. "I'm fine." He hissed.

Donnie frowned, but just knelt next to the bed, wanting to help but not sure how when Leo clearly didn't want it.

Leo remained still with closed eyes, breathing deeply a moment. Then he opened them, looking at Don. He reached his hand out, stroking along the other's cheek and brushing his thumb against the soft lips.

Donnie remembered when Leo did that before, when Leo wanted to Don to lick him. He hesitated a second before opening his mouth slightly.

A spark lit in Leo's eyes, making him cup Don's chin and pull him closer.

Donnie was worried for Leo, but now he was a little nervous too as he let Leo pull him closer.

He placed his hands on either side of Don's face, pulling him closer still before pressing his lips softly against his.

Don's eyes widened, gasping in surprise before he realised that it's caused his lips to part. Leo had never kissed him before...

When he felt Don's mouth open, he slipped his tongue carefully inside, exploring the insides of Don's mouth with gentle strokes.

Donnie's heart was racing, he didn't know what to do, he'd never expected to be in this position. Gently he started to pull his head away, his brown eyes wide and confused.

His slave was slipping of his grip, and he drew back as well, frowning at him.

"What?..." Donnie didn't even know what to say, he was so shocked by the gesture. He knew it was stupid, but that kiss seemed more personal then the more sexual things Leo had done to him.

Leo turned his head to the side, his heart suddenly aching. "Don't deny me." He growled, reached out to slap Don across the face.

"Sorry Master..." Donnie looked away as well. "You caught me by surprise..." The slap didn't hurt much since Leo was still weak, but he still flinched at the impact.

Leo huffed in disapproval but said nothing more of it. Instead he started to sit up slowly.

Don moved to help him sit it, not wanting him to be in any more pain then he already was.

When he was sitting straight, he reached out, grabbing Don's arms and pulling him closer. "Get on the bed."

Donnie felt nervous again, but did as Leo asked him too.

He pushed him down against the bedding, lying on his good side so he could stroke along Don's plastron.

Donnie started breathing heavy, feeling nervous, he was only ever allowed on the bed when Leo wanted to pleasure him or to pleasure himself. "Master... you should get some rest."

Leo reached up, cupping Don's chin roughly. "I will do as I please."

Donnie inhaled sharply, but just nodded his head. Leo would do what he wanted one way or another, he always did.

He released him, going back to stroking along Don's plastron, down to his thighs and back up again.

Donnie shivered with the touch, but closed his eyes and just let Leo carry on.

Leo leaned closer, kissing Don's cheek and neck softly while he touched him, hot breath against the olive-tinted skin.

Donnie tilted his head back and to the side to give Leo more room, enjoying the treatment to his neck. His body started to respond to the touches, Leo having touched him enough times for his body to know what would be coming soon.

"You're beautiful." Leo breathed, his hand moving down to Don's tail, fondling it affectionately.

"I'm disgusting." He replied without even thinking about it. He regretted it as soon as he said it, he wasn't meant to disagree with Leo.

Leo paused a moment, then reached his hand up to cup Don's face and make him turn his head towards him. He gave him a quizzical look. "You're not."

"I...Pleasured...my little brother..." Tears started to appear in his eyes as he looked at Leo with self hatred.

"That doesn't make you disgusting." Leo leaned close to kiss Don's cheek comfortingly. "It makes you obedient."

"It was sick and wrong."

"That is not for you to judge."

Donnie didn't argue anymore, he couldn't do anything about it. He had to do whatever he was told and keep Leo happy, it was the only way to keep his little brother safe.

Leo watched him a moment. "I know you don't believe me, but you should. It would ease your mind."

"I wish I could." Donnie sighed, Leo was trying to comfort him, that alone was strange to Don. Leo confused him, he would go from strict and disciplined, to calm and tender like he was now.

He leaned close then, pressing his lips against Don's.

He closed his eyes, but he didn't stop Leo.

Leo's tongue slid across Don's lips, trying to gain entrance into his mouth.

For a few moments Donnie didn't move, then he slowly opened his mouth. Leo had done much worse to him, and this was one thing that wouldn't hurt, so why be stubborn when he could make it feel good.

And Leo was gentle with him, his kiss slow and loving while his hand continued to stroke along the sensitive areas of Don's body.

Donnie didn't kiss back, but his body shifted slightly as he felt his lower plastron react to the gentle touches.

After a moment, Leo pulled out of the kiss to run his tongue over Don's neck, his fingers finding the slit and following along it with teasing rubs.

A pleasant shiver ran through Don. His slit bulged under Leo's fingers, almost conditioned to react to Leo's touch, a soft churr bubbling from his chest.

Encouraged by the sound, Leo's stroked become firmer, urging Don to drop out into his waiting hand.

Don gasped out, dropping down and automatically bringing his hand up to wrap around his member since Leo always made him pleasure himself.

But Leo placed his hand above the other's. "No. I want to touch you."

Donnie looked confused, Leo had never pleasured him before. He'd always wanted Donnie to do it, why was he changing his mind now? "Why?"

Leo's face twisted into a scowl. "Don't question me."

Taking a deep breath Don moved his hand back to his side. He didn't understand why Leo was suddenly being more gentle with him, but...He'd never really been too forceful with him to begin with now that he thought about it. The look Leo gave him actually helped to calm his nerves slightly, it was something familiar that he was used to from the other turtle.

Once Don's hand was gone, Leo wrapped his fingers around the erect length, stroking slowly along it, taking his time to feel the other up.

Don started churring softly again, becoming harder in the others hand.

"Tell me how it feels..." Leo murmured against Don's skin. "Tell me what you like me to do."

Donnie whimpered but shook his head slightly.

"That wasn't a question, Donatello. Do as I command." Leo squeezed Don's member warningly.

" ever you want Master." Donnie awnsered hissing as his erection was squeezed.

"No, Donatello." He rubbed the tip of Don's length with his thumb. "I want you to tell me how to do it."

"Ah~" His back arched and he churred louder as Leo stared to thumb at his head. " ..." His member twitched as he moaned, biting his lip to try and suppress his pleasured noises. Somehow the feeling was more intense with someone else's hand other than his own.

"You enjoy this?" Leo kissed his cheek down to his jaw line. "Tell me where to kiss you."

" ." Don's face was flushed in embarrassment, he was enjoying this too much. It waas easier to just lie back and enjoy it then to keep fighting it.

Leo moved down, pressing his lips against Don's neck while continuing to rub his thumb along the tip of his cock.

Leo hit the sensitive part of his neck Don had noticed earlier and his churring got even louder and closer together. He started to leak precome at the stimulating feeling of the lips on his neck and the thumb on his member, pushing his hips forward slightly on instinct.

"Be still..." Leo cooed softly, moving down to start jerking Don off.

With a small whimper Don grabbed at the bed covers, forcing himself to stay still. His eyes closed in bliss and he leaned his head back and to the side so that Leo had more room on his neck, panting heavily as he let himself completely enjoy Leo pleasuring him.

"You're beautiful..." Leo murmured quietly, continuing his stimulations affectionately.

"No." His voice was barley more than a breathy moan as he continued to vocalize his pleasure.

"Yes, you are." Leo moved to kiss his lips again before pulling back, nuzzling his beak against the other's neck. "And you're all mine."

Don was getting louder, moving his hips again as he got closer to his orgasm.

Leo quickened his movements then, just enjoying the sounds Don were making.

Donnie let out a little needy whine as Leo sped up, arching his back as he came into Leo's hand with a soft cry of pleasure.

A shiver ran through him, and he leaned back down on the bed, closing his eyes. All the excitement had made his side start hurting again. He kept a hand on Don.

Donnie was breathing heavy as he came down from his high. He'd never felt as good as that before, he'd never let himself enjoy it.

Leo suddenly pulled Don closer against him, wincing soundlessly as pain shot from his wound, but he ignored it and buried his beak into the side of Don's head.

"Master...you...you shouldn't be...out of the infirmary." Donnie was still panting slightly after his release, bur he'd noticed the way that Leo had winced.

"I told you, I'm fine." He held Don possessively, giving him a little nibble for reprimanding him.

Donnie was still clearly worried, but he nodded his head and didn't argue, nuzzling closer to Leo since he seemed to want to be near him.

Leo grabbed Don by the shell suddenly, flipping him over to his side so he could have him even closer pressed against himself.

He let out a squeak of surprise. Don had no idea what had brought about this sudden change in Leo, his eyes automatically started to look for signs of a head injury, or anything to explain it.

Now closer, Leo was able to wrap his arm around Don more comfortably, leaning his chin against the other's head.

Don couldn't see any sign of a head injury, but he was still confused as to why Leo suddenly wanted to be close to him. Nervously, since being close seemed to help Leo stay calm, he wrapped one of his own arms around the older turtle.

Leo closed his eyes then, breathing becoming slow and steady. It didn't take long for him to pass out.

Gently as he could, so he didn't wake the other, Don moved Leo's arm and pulled away. Quickly grabbing a towel, he cleaned both himself and Leo, pulling the blankets up overs the sleeping turtle and making sure he was comfortable. He moved softly and quietly to make sure the other stayed asleep as he grabbed his pillow and curled up on the floor next to the bed. He wasn't allowed to stay on the bed unless Leo gave him permission.

The next morning, Leo woke Don up as usual to get him started on his chores before breakfast. He was till pale and would often have to pause to clutch at his side until the pain passed, but still he tried to pretend he was fine.

Donnie was slower with his chores than usual, constantly checking on Leo as he worked. On his way back from taking out the dirty laundry to be cleaned he stopped by the infirmary, managing to get some pain medication to bring back for Leo. Since his Master hadn't asked him to, Don didn't make a fuss about getting them, he just silently put them on the side by Leo's bed as he passed.

Leo didn't seem very grateful at the treatment, often snapping at Don in irritation - but he didn't hit him for it anymore and more often than not would just silently accept the other's help. Neither did he say anything about the pain medication, taking it without a word.

Donnie was so used to taking care of Mikey when he was ill that he didn't think twice about helping Leo. Once he had finished the chores he'd been set for the morning he knelt down in front of Leo and waited to hear if there were anymore he had to do before breakfast. Biting his lip nervously he thought about Mikey.

"Master...have you heard any news about my brother?" Don's voice was quiet, not knowing how Leo would react to that question. Donnie hadn't seen Mikey since he'd had to watch his big brother getting sexually abused and he was obviously concerned about him. He also didn't trust that Mikey was safe with Raphael.

The question made Leo frown. He'd talked to Raph, but his younger brother didn't like being told what to do, directly or indirectly,. Last time he'd seen Donatello's brother the young turtle had a black eye and some bruising. "He's alive." Leo answered, not going into further details.

Don took a deep breath, looking down sadly, clearly worried. Mikey being alive was the minimal requirement for his loyalty, which is why he guessed Leo had told him that. "Ca...May I see him again?"

He observed him silently a moment. "I will speak to Raphael about it."

"Thank you." He didn't look up, his voice staying quiet, clearly upset as he thought of what his brother must be going through. Leonardo was strict, but he was never that forceful, and he'd never gone too far. All Donnie had seen of Raphael was him hurting his brother, and finding out that he'd also raped him.

Leo nodded. "Come, it's time for you to eat."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** I kind of forgot to update this here. If you want to make sure that your get chapters everyday from this story and as soon as I post new stories, then I'd suggest following me on Ao3, I'm kamefootninja there. Also sketches and doodles go up on my tumblr:

Also. Koriat Cyredanthem I'm not ignoring your reveiws, but for some reason they're not showing up in a way i can repy for some reason

* * *

"Wake up." Raph grunted, kicking the blankets of Michelangelo as he walked past on his way to the bathroom. The slave didn't have a bed of his own, but he had a thick training mat that Raph no longer used, to lay on and a pillow with a bundle of blankets. It was comfortable but still on the floor where the slave belonged.

Raph was aching from having to practically carry Leonardo home the day before, and he spent a little longer then usual under the warm water to try and sooth his aching muscles. Leonardo owed him big time, Master Shredder would start to put more pressure on Raph now to make up for the fact that his brother had disappointed him.

With a frustrated sigh he turned off the shower and started to dry himself as he made his we back into his room, not caring about being naked in front of his slave, it was nothing Michelangelo hadn't already seen.

Mikey woke with a start - as he usually did these days - and slowly got up from his sleeping place on the floor. His eye still ached a bit, but the bruise had already started to fade.

Raph barely looked over at him while he got dressed. "I'm going down to get breakfast. Clean this place up and I'll get you something nice." Mikey was very rarely allowed out of the room, only to be taken to the infirmary, or the dojo if Raph wanted someone to spar with.

Mikey nodded silently, going to get the cleaning supplied with a little sigh. It felt like he'd cleaned this room a bazillion times already.

Raph scoffed as he heard the sigh. "You got any complaints there kid?" Despite how it seemed, Raph did actually like having the little slave around... when he was behaving anyway. He did feel a little guilty about the bruising around the others eyes, marring the beautiful sea-green skin. It was no secret that he couldn't control his temper, Leonardo probably never had any trouble with _his_ slave.

"No..." Mikey said quietly, suddenly scared that Raph would hurt him.

Raph frowned. He missed the sarcastic bater they had had when Mikey had first been brought here, but he understood that his slave was afraid of being hit whenever he said something now. With a frustrated grunt Raph headed for the door, cursing himself for letting his anger take away his chance of actually getting to talk to anyone around here apart from his brother.

"I'll be about half an hour. Try and be done by the time I get back." He didn't really care about his room, it was usually untidy anyway, it was just something to give his slave to do to pass the time.

Mikey watched Raph leave before getting to work. He let him thoughts wander as he cleaned, wondering if Don was alright, of course nowadays thinking about Don made him think about... he stopped before he could elaborate. It would just make him feel sick. He thought of master Splinter instead, maybe their father was looking for them, maybe he'd come save him... it was a stupid dream, but it was one he would cling to.

He was thinking about all the awesome video games he had at home that now he might never be able to complete, scrubbing the floor hard in frustration, when he noticed the floor bulging under him slightly. At first he thought he'd imagined it, but when he repeated the motion he could feel it budge again. Confused, he knocked at the floor, noticing it sounded a lot more hollow there than anywhere else. On closer inspection, he found that it was a removable floor board.

Intrigued and endlessly curious, Mikey fidgeted until he could get the board loose. Inside was a big stack of money, and for a long moment Mikey could just stare at it in confusion. What would Raphael need money for?

Raph took his time getting food, grabbing a dessert for Mikey in guilt for giving the younger a black eye and making him too scared to even talk to him. Once he finished he packed up some food to take back to the room for his slave, wondering what he was going to do with the rest of his day. Maybe he'd take Mikey back up to the dojo? He was actually considering training the younger turtle, he may be stubborn but he had potential.

After looking at the money for a moment, he put the box aside and went to look if there was anything else hidden beneath the board.

Raph was trying to figure out if he could get Mikey to stop being as afraid of him as he walked back to the room, unlocking the heavy and pushing it open. It took a few seconds for Raphael to register what he was seeing. Mikey knelt down on the floor searching through his secrets underneath the loose floor board.

He dropped the food and dashed inside, grabbing Mikey roughly by the top of his shell and throwing him harshly into the wall across the room away from the hole in the floor.

Raph got up to shut and lock the door before turning back to Mikey with a wide, pissed off and panicked look in his eye. "What the fuck! Where you doing!"

Mikey jumped when he heard the lock click open, realizing immediately by the look on Raph's face that he'd made a big, BIG mistake. He winced when he was slammed against the wall, the whole world spinning and only gaining focus again as Raph screamed at him. He cowered before the other, trembling. "I-I didn't know, I'm sorry..."

Raph stormed over to the terrified turtle and grabbed his by his throat, pinning him up against the wall. "What do you see." Raph himself was terrified, if word got out what Mikey had found then he would be dead, Shredder would kill him on the spot.

Michelangelo whimpered, closing his eyes tightly. "J-just... money..." He said out of breath.

Raph was breathing heavily, gripping Mikey's throat tightly as he stared at the younger turtle. His mind was clouded with fear and anger and he couldn't think straight.

Mikey was starting to have real troubles breathing, panic gripping hold of him as he started to struggle and tug desperately at Raph's hands and arms.

But Raph seemed oblivious to Mikey's condition, his eyes narrowed as he tried to work out what to hell to do about this situation. His hand twitched around the others neck, his instincts telling him to end it now, but he was fighting to keep himself from going to far. If he killed Mikey then he was deffinitly dead.

Black spots started playing in front of his vision, his limbs trashing wildly. He felt tears well in his eyes, a tear running down his cheek and dripping on Raph's hand.

Raph managed to control his anger somewhat and loosen his grip on Mikey's neck to throw him to the side.

Mikey fell to the floor, coughing and heaving for air while tears started to stream down his cheeks.

" _Never_ go through my private things again, _slave_." He growled, going over and checking the hole in the floor, making sure nothing had been removed apart from the box of money. He let out a sigh of releif when he saw that it hadn't, seeming to calm down a little as he replaced the box and the loose floorboard. "You didn't see anything. Got it!"

He sniffled, rubbing his throat as he let out a barely audible "yes".

Raph didn't hear Mikey's answer and growled again. "Do you understand?"

The other jumped, starting to tremble again as he nodded quickly. "Y-yes!" He spoke as loudly as he could.

Raph nodded, running his eyes over the other carefully. "How hurt are you?"

Mikey closed his eyes. His throat still ached too much for him to speak too long sentences, so he just shook his head.

Raph's eyes narrowed, wondering whether he need to take him down to the infirmary again.

The younger turtle cowered under Raph's stare, keeping his gaze on the floor while trying to stifle his sobs.

Raph grunted, walking over to Mikey and picking him up by the back of his kimono, taking one more look at his tear stained face before dragging him over to the door. He was taking him to the infirmary, better safe then sorry after all.

At first, Mikey jumped and drew back a bit, afraid that Raph would hurt him some more. But when he didn't he relaxed a bit, following him willingly.

Raph's eyes swept across the room, looking at the loose floorboard in particular until he decided that the room looked normal. Pushing Mikey out of the door he shut it and made sure that it was locked, checking the handle just to make sure. "Infirmary." He snapped at his slave, Mikey had been there enough times to know the way by now. Although he was staying with him the whole time, Raph didn't want to have to drag him the whole way.

Knowing immediately what Raph meant, Mikey complied and started to walk on his own. He hated going to the infirmary all the time - it made him look weak and helpless. And he was also scared that they were gonna run into Donnie.

Raph grunted, lost in his own thoughts as he followed Mikey towards the infirmary. No one could know about what Mikey had found, Raph wasn't even sure he'd ever go through with it anyway. It was a stupid idea, the whole organisation would be after him, and Shredder wouldn't have any mercy. Traitors were dealt with swiftly, but he was one of Shredder top soldiers, who knew what he'd do if they ever found out.

Donnie was in the infirmary, knelt down and searching through one of the cupboards for fresh bandages and pain killers so he could tend to Leo. He already eaten a quick meal, and left Leo to finish his own in peace.

As soon as Mikey spotted Don he froze, suddenly grabbing Raph by the arm and whispering: "I'm fine, I don't need to go."

Raph just took Mikey whispering as his throat hurting to much to talk. Pushing his slave inside, he didn't even notice the other turtle in the room, he grabbed someone to take a look at Mikey for him.

Don managed to find what he was looking for, standing up and heading for the door. At first he only noticed Raph, growling low in hid throat as he made to push past him. But then he noticed his brother, covered in fading bruises with a black eye and someone checking his throat. Don froze on the spot, his hands tightening around the bandages and pain medication, angry and worried at the sight "Mikey?".

Mikey had tried to make himself as small as possible ,much to the annoyance of the one who was trying to inspect his throat, and when his name was uttered he flinched, eyes flickering towards Don, settling on his brother's feet. He couldn't look him in the eyes. "Hey, Donnie." His voice was still hoarse and barely a whisper.

Donnie couldn't look on his brothers eye either, not after what he did to him…and what he made him have to watch. "What happened." His voice was soft and concerned, but he shot a glare at Raph, knowing full well that he was the one who did this.

Raph ignored the glare, watching them both curiously, wondering how they would interact after what had happened the last time they met.

"Nothing." He said, voice breaking at the end and making him cough.

"Mikey this isn't _nothing_." Donnie dropped what he was holding and rushed over to Mikey, pushing the person inspecting his throat out of the way to check it himself.

But Mikey instinctively backed away. He knew that Don had been forced to do what he did, he knew it wasn't his brother's fault, knew that he would never touch him like that otherwise... yet he couldn't be near him right now. It was all too fresh. "Don't." He begged, tears starting to well in his eyes.

Donnie hated seeing his brother like that. Though he didn't blame him for not wanting to be around him, he was disgusted at _himself_ for what he done. "I..I'm sorry Mikey." Donnie backed away, letting a rather annoyed human take his place again in checking over Mikey. His baby brother begging not to be touched by him broke his heart, and brought tears to his own eyes, looking away so he didn't have to see that look on Mikey's face.

Mikey didn't answer him, just looked away and let himself be examined.

Donnie look over his brothers injuries from a distance. From what he could see his throat should be fine, unless there was more internal damage that he hadn't been able to see in his quick inspection. The black eye seemed to be the worst thing on Mikey, which Donnie had to be grateful for considering what he knew of Raphael. There was no way to know about any sexual abuse though.

"I asked Master today if we could see each other again…But I understand if you never want to see me again… I dishonoured you and Master Splinter when I made that agreement…and then to…" He trailed off not wanting to think about what he did to Mikey, let alone say it out loud.

Raph picked up the things that Donnie had dropped, looking at Donnie curiously. The other turtle had referred to his brother as 'Master', didn't even seem to give it a second thought. Leonardo must really have Donatello under his thumb by now.

The younger turtle closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back his tears and feelings of shame and hurt. "I don't know." He said just as quietly as he had before.

"I…I should get back." Don snatched the bandages and pain killers out of Raph's hand, glaring at the larger turtle. "I'm Sorry Mikey…"

As Don shoved past him Raph put his arm out to stop him. "Both our bro's are injured. You help mine…I'll make sure yours don't get any worse." He waited until he heard Don's low growl before lowering his arm the let him past.

Mikey glanced after Don, feeling awful for treating him that way.

Donnie stopped in the doorway to apologize again, but he didn't look back. Not able to look at Mikey due to his shame. He was the oldest, it was his responsibility to protect Mikey and yet he'd hurt him emotionally more than he was hurt physically.

Once again Mikey didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

Donnie stayed in the doorway for a second to see if Mikey had anything to say, but it seems that Mikey couldn't speak to him either. "Get better soon Mikey…" Don's voice cracked slightly as he spoke, he left the infirmary quickly so that Mikey wouldn't have to feel guilty at seeing him upset.

He made his way back to Leo's room, placing the medical equipment besides the bed before going straight into the bathroom. He gripped onto the sink as he cried, not looking up at the mirror because he didn't want to see his own face right now. Splashing some cold water on his face he tried to calm himself down, he had no right to be upset after everything he'd done.

A while later, Leo came back to his room. He was trembling slightly from the effort of doing his duties with the injuries he'd sustained. "Donatello." He called, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it with a sigh.

Donnie's eyes were still puffy from crying, but he was no longer sobbing and he'd washed most of the tears from him face. When he heard Leo calling for him he knew he'd have to leave the bathroom and go and see to him, otherwise he would get mad and Donnie didn't think he could deal with and angry Leo right now. He kept his head bowed low as he walked over and knelt in front of where Leo was sat on the bed.

Leo watched him, and it didn't take long for him to notice something was wrong. He reached out, cupping Don's chin and tilting his head up to inspect his face.

Don let his head be tilted upwards but his eye remained on the floor. There were still faint tear tracks down his cheeks and it was clear that he'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, stroking Don's cheek softly.

"I..I Bumped into Mikey...in the infirmary." He knew he wasn't allowed to see his brother without Leo's permission, but he didn't even think about how Leo could punish him for that, he was too upset. His voice was quiet and still broke occasionally from where he'd been crying.

This made Leo frown. He'd planned to talk to Raph about letting Don see him after a few days, thinking that they both probably needed some time to process what'd happened, as well as sparing Don from seeing Mikey's bruises. But now those plans had been ruined. "What happened?" Leo asked.

"Raph's been beating him and...I went to help Mikey...He doesn't want to see me." Fresh tears were forming in Don's eyes as he spoke, voicing it bringing it back to the surface but he couldn't stop it. "He doesn't want to be. anywhere near me. And I...I don't blame him..."

Leo watched him a moment, then placed both his hands on the sides of Don's face. "He'll come around."

Donnie shook his head. "He has every right to hate me...I hurt him...the least I can do it stay away from him."

"Sometimes we have to hurt those we love in order to protect them." Leo let him go, laying down on the bed. "Change my bandages."

"Yes Master." Donnie slowly got up and started to carefully remove the bandages, cleaning the wounds where some of them had opened and sealed back up while Leo had been doing his duties in the foot.

He was careful, and almost affectionate with how he was treating Leo, grabbing the fresh bandages he'd gotten and gently rewrapping his injuries. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks, but the task at hand allowed him to distract himself from his thoughts.

Leo stayed silent while Don took care of him, not making any sounds of complaints or out of pain. Once done, he reached out to brush away the tears on Donnie's cheeks with the back of his fingers.

Don closed his eyes, actually pressing slightly into Leo's hand.

"Come here." Leo said, gesturing for Don to come up on the bed with him.

Don whimpered, not really up for pleasuring himself right now, but he did as he was told.

The older turtle wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close as he started to plant soft kisses on his face.

Curling up into to his master's good side, Donnie was seeking comfort from him, and the arms around him were helping.

After a while, he stopped kissing him, letting his hands run up and down the beautiful olive skin.

Donnie shivered slightly, but just pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Leo and cuddling close.

Leo put an arm around Don then, leaning his chin against the top of his head and closing his eyes. "Don't leave me." He spoke quietly.

Don was surprised by Leo words. "Master?"

His hold on him tightened. "You were gone when I woke up. I didn't give you permission to leave."

"I'm not allowed to sleep on the bed." He stated automatically. The rules were clear in his head, he didn't see how he'd done anything wrong.

"You are when I allow you to."

"Yes Master." His voice was soft and he leaned his head against Leo's chest, still hugging him and taking comfort from being so close.

Feeling the exhaustion finally overwhelm him, his breathing started become deep and steady. It didn't take long until he was asleep.

Don didn't get up and leave like last time, not after Leo had told him to stay. He was tired after all the crying he had done, so he got comfortable where he was, and slowly fell asleep snuggled up to his master.


	18. Chapter 18

Leo woke up with a start a while later, relaxing as soon as he felt the warm body next to him. He kissed the other's forehead softly.

Donnie was still asleep, half waking up as Leo awoke with a start. "Master?" He started to move as Leo kissed his forehead, still drowsy, he lifted his head to kiss Leo's neck, since it was the highest he could reach from him position. He started to get up, figuring that he would have to prepare to do his chores.

A shudder ran through Leo when he felt Don's kiss, and when the other tried to leave he pulled him back, getting on top of him. "I want you." He said huskily.

Donnie yelped in surprise as he was suddenly pulled down with Leo moving on top of him. "Want me to...What? Master?" He was now fully awake, not quite understanding what Leo meant by that.

"No." Leo's hand moved along Don's plastron, burying his beak into Don's neck. "I want _you_."

"Master...I." Don's eyes were wide, whimpering slightly as he pushed back into the bed. He didn't know if he was ready to do _that_ , he'd accepted that Leo took pleasure from watching him pleasure himself, but he'd never thought of him wanting to have sex. Would Leo force him? Raph had Raped Mikey, would this be any different. He fidgeted nervously from where he was underneath Leo. He didn't have a say did he? And it was going to hurt.

"Don't be scared." Leo said quietly, kissing Don's neck. "I will be gentle." His hand moved further down, finding Don's tail and fondling it affectionately.

The kiss on his neck helped to calm him down, reminding him that Leo had given him pleasure the last time, and even asked Donnie what he'd like to be done. "I..I trust you. Master." He sounded hesitant, but didn't fight against him. Taking a deep breath he let out a soft moan as his tail was played with.

Leo's lips curved into a genuine smile, and when he saw Don's mouth open he moved in to kiss him deeply.

Don was surprised, Leo had never kissed him like that before. He moaned in to the kiss, his tail twitching in Leo's hand. Curiously Donnie kissed back a little, barely at all, but a little bit.

He pretended not to notice, caressing Don's body with his free hand while still playing with his tail.

Since Leo didn't respond, he gained a bit more confidence, kissing back a bit more. He squirmed slightly as Leo hit sensitive spots on his sides, but didn't fight it.

Leo moved his hands away, leaning deeper into the kiss as he rubbed the lower part of his plastron against Don's.

Don closed his eyes, a soft churr bubbling from his chest as his lower plastron rubbed against Leo's.

"So pretty..." Leo mumbled, kissing Don's neck down to his shoulder.

Don kept his eyes closer, shivering pleasantly from the feeling of Leo kissing down his neck. He'd never thought of himself as pretty. They were mutants. Outcasts from society. Human would run away from them in fear. He didn't argue though, only let out a small noise as his tail continued to twitch as his lower plastron started to tighten.

He found Don's entrance, brushing against it with his fingertips and then settling on stroking his rear and between his legs.

Donnie inhaled sharply as he felt the touch against his opening, gripping onto Leo tighter nervously.

"Relax..." Leo cooed, giving Don some calming kisses along his neck, continuing to stroke slow and steady around the nether-regions of his body.

Leo's kisses on his neck helped him relax slightly, taking deep breaths to try and calm down. Leo said he wasn't going to hurt, he trusted him...didn't he? He nodded his head to signal that he was ok, loosening his grip slightly.

Leo moved his hand away, reaching for his bed stand and opening a drawer to start rummaging around.

"Lube?" Donnie sounded nervous, but hopeful. Raph clearly hadn't used it on Mikey, but Leo had given some to Don when he asked him to...His eyes snapped shut with a whimper. He forced himself not to think about it, he didn't want to think about _that_.

He gave him a short nod, pulling out the bottle. "Would you like to prep yourself?" Leo asked in almost a purr, eyes glittering playfully.

Don hesitated, be nodded his head. If he did it himself he could have some control, and hopefully make sure it wouldn't hurt too much.

"Then go ahead." Leo put the bottle in his hand, moving away slightly to give him some space.

Donnie was shaking as he opened the bottle and started to cover one of his fingers, the words 'I'll prep my self for you' echoing through his head as he had a bit of a flash back to the other night. How he'd begged to prep himself instead of having to prep his brother. He started whimpering quietly as he brought his finger down to his entrance.

"Shh..." Leo placed his hands on Donnie's thighs, spreading them apart widely while giving him some calming strokes. "Don't think."

"I..I don't want to..." He was starting to tear up, but Leo was helping him calm down. This wasn't like that... Mikey wasn't in any danger. He'd willingly submitted to Leo... He was taking deep breathes and slowly started to push the tip of his finger inside himself.

"Good Donatello..." He kissed his cheek down to his neck.

"I..I wanna...Forget..." He nuzzled against Leo's head before the other started to leave soothing kisses against his neck. He inhaled sharply as he pushed more of his finger inside of himself, having to pull out and add more lube as it started to hurt, his hands shaking so much that he ended up spilling some onto the bed.

Leo watched him in silence, enjoying every single movement and reaction Donatello made. He kissed his cheek again. "You're doing so well."

Donnie surprised himself as he turned his head to kiss Leo. He didn't know why he did it, it just felt like the right thing to do. He moved his hand back between his legs, able to push deeper now with more lube, managing to slip his whole finger inside and only whimpering slightly at the burn from the stretch.

He kissed him back deeply, caressing the other's thighs lovingly.

He didn't hesitate to kiss back just as deep, tears still rolling down he cheeks. He was concentrating completely on what his hand was doing and on Leo, distracting himself from his thoughts and everything he had done. He just didn't want to think anymore. He pulled his finger in and out of himself a few times, whimpering into the kiss as he started to swirl his finger around, trying to stretch himself further so it wouldn't hurt as much.

Leo pulled out then to nibble at Don's neck.

Donnie let out a little moan as Leo started paying attention to his neck. He was pretty stretched by now. "Master...I think I'm done..." He was still trembling as he pulled his finger out.

"Let me see." He took the bottle of lube, putting some on his own finger before promptly pushing it through Don's entrance.

Don gasped as Leo's finger slipped inside, it was bigger then his and Donnie realised he probably wasn't as well stretched as he'd thought. He'd yet to see how big Leo was.

Leo moved around, strict and firm as you'd expect him to be but still gentle and careful not to overwhelm the other.

Don was breathing deeply, trying to relax and not clench around Leo's finger as he was stretched further. It felt weird but wasn't that painful.

As it became easier to move around, Leo leaned down to kiss at Don's jaw line and neck again, pushing a bit deeper inside the other.

As he was penetrated deeper, Leo's finger brushed against something, making Don churr loudly. His back arched and he gasped out, his lower plastron tightening.

The reaction made Leo smirk, he moved out slightly to move back in again, trying to re-touch the spot.

He gasped out again, letting out a low moan as his head tilted back with wide eyes. That felt... really good. His slit started to bulge out and he held onto Leo slightly tighter.

Leo hadn't remained unaffected either, and hearing Don's churrs and gasps had made his length slide out into the open. He groaned slightly as he pulled out his finger. "I believe you are ready."

Donnie was panting from the experience, his mind almost completely off Mikey and focused on what Leo was doing to him. He let out another short whimper as Leo pulled out, pulling him closer nervously.

"Just relax. I will be careful." Leo assured him as the tip of his length started to press through the tight ring of muscle.

Don nodded. He'd told Leo that he trusted him, he was just nervous. Again he whimpered as he felt something at his entrance, knowing of course what it was and he refused to look down. He could feel that it was probably bigger then his own, but he knew that seeing it would just make him more scared to go through with this. Tilting his head again he kissed Leo, wanting some sort of distraction from the uncomfortable feeling.

Leo complied and kissed him back deeply as he slowly moved all the way inside of Don, his body trembling in withheld need and the breathtaking tightness of Don's inner walls.

Don's eyes closed tightly and he held Leo equally as tight, still whimpering as he put all his effort into the kiss. He'd clenched up as Leo pushed himself inside, it burned a little to be stretched like that, but Leo had prepared him enough that it didn't really hurt.

He remained inside of Don as he kissed him, waiting for the other to get used to the feeling before he started to move again, pulling back a bit before pushing back inside.

His muscles started to relax as he kissed Leo. But his breathing hitched as the other started to move. It wasn't painful, but the unfamiliar feeling of being so full was still uncomfortable.

Leo started to form a rhythm, moving in and out while panting heavily, his thrusts becoming quicker as his lust grew stronger.

Don kept hold of Leo, gripping the top of his plastron tightly keeping his eyes clenched shut. He automatically bit down on Leo's shoulder, purely on instinct. Even though is still felt strange, he was starting to get used to the feeling, and Leo's plastron started to brush against his slit as he moved ontop of him, making him churr lightly as he peeked out of his slit.

The older turtle hissed at the bite, pausing to push Don down. "No." He growled against the skin on his neck, holding him against the bedding as he quickened his pace.

Don whimpered at Leo's growl, pushing himself back into the bed. He brought his hand's off Leo's plastron and gripped the sheets instead, the faster pace was starting to hurt slightly now.

When noticing that Don wasn't struggling, Leo slowed down slightly, kissing Don's neck to make amends. He pushed in deeper than before, trying to hit the right spot inside the other.

Don was grateful for the slower pace, it didn't hurt as much and he was able to relax more as Leo kissed his neck, knowing that Leo wasn't mad at him. His eyes squinted slightly with pain as the deeper muscles weren't as well stretched or used to the intrusion, but his eyes were wide as Leo managed to hit the spot. He gasped, churring loudly as he dropped down from the pleasure.

Leo grinned when he heard the churr, continuing to push while he moved his hand down to wrap his fingers around Don's erection, brushing up and down it.

Don let out a low moan, moving his hips slightly to meet Leo's. It felt good and he quickly rose to full erection under the others hand. "Master~"

He moaned back, quickening the pace once more as well as his strokes on Don's length, letting out a low moan. "Donatello..." He breathed.

The sound of his name spoken like that brought another churr out of Donnie, moving his hands from the bed sheets to wrap around Leo instead.

Feeling the arms around him made him groan in pleasure, his grip on the other tightening and his thrust becoming more and more passionate. He felt himself closing up to his own release.

Donnie started to move his hips more firmly up to Leo's, moaning loudly as the other continued to hit the bundle of nerves inside him. He cried out softly, his cock twitching as he started to leak precome down the others hand.

That was when Leo couldn't hold back anymore, starting to pound into Don, pressing closer up against him, his strokes on Don's dick became erratic and sloppy, his thrusts fast and almost ruthless, he moaned loudly against Don's neck, growling possessively. With a low churr and a last hard thrusts he came inside of him.

It hurt when Leo started to slam into him, but he kept hitting that bundle of nerves and the almost frantic way he was pumping his cock gave him both pain and pleasure. His whole body shivered as he felt Leo filling him even more as he came, and he clenched up with a high pitched moan as he reached his own orgasm. "Leonardo~"

Leo heard Don call his name, and it sent a shiver through his body. He panted against the other's neck, body trembling, unable to let go and pull out just yet.

Donnie was in a similar state to Leo, clinging to the other and shaking slightly as he started to come down from his high. There was slight tears in his eyes from the pain of Leo ruthlessly thrusting into him, but it had felt good aswell. Though now he was no longer blinded with pleasure it felt tight and uncomfortable for Leo to be so deep inside him. He didn't say anything though, unwilling to move or talk right now.

Eventually he pulled out slowly, cum dripping onto the sheets. He was shaking, and his face was strained by pain. He didn't know when it had happened, but he could feel new blood flowing from his wound in the side. Cold sweat made him shiver, breathing becoming hard and shallow.

Donnie was still shaking, but his eyes were wide with worry as he quickly lay Leo down on the bed. "M..Master. I...said you should...of rested." He was still out of breath, alpplying pressure to the wound on his side to try and stem the blood flow before he could change the bandages again.

Leo didn't answering, he was in too much pain to speak. His vision was starting to go blurry and his head spun. "Donatello... love..." He mumbled incoherently, his hand flailing weakly in the air to try and reach Don to stroke him.

Don took Leo's hand and pressed it against his cheek, knowing that that had helped him calm down before. He nuzzled into the hand as he continued to try and stop the bleeding. He caught the word 'love' and was confused by it, but he didn't dwell on it, he guessed that Leo meant that he loved doing what they just did.

His breathing slowed down a bit when he felt Don against the palm of his hand, allowing him to close his eyes and relax. The pain was still pounding through his body, but now he could control the pain.

The blood flow was starting to slow down so he helped Leo to sit up slightly, grabbing the pain medication and passing it to Leo before grabbing the glass of water he'd left on the side to help him take the tablet easier. He kept his other hand firmly against the wound, trying not to look at the blood that had started to stain his hand.

Leo was already half-asleep at this point, his fingers wrapping slowly around the glass. He spilled some water when he took the medication, then when he tried to put away the glass he dropped it on the floor. It shattered as it hit the ground.

Donnie flinched as the glass shattered, he'd reached to take the glass off Leo but Leo had tried to do it himself. He ignored it for now, focused more on Leo's injuries, seeing that the tear hadn't been too bad and is was already stopping bleeding. It was clearly painful though, and Donnie gently removed the bandages to take a closer look. He carefully left the bed to wet a towel before coming back to wipe away the blood so he could get a better look, taking care to avoid the broken glass on the floor.

When the towel was pressed against his wound he hissed, but grit his teeth tightly as not to let any more signs of discomfort show.

"I'm sorry." Don leant forward to kiss him gently before focusing back on the wound. It should heal back up on it's own, but Leo had to stay and rest otherwise it would keep opening up and getting worse. He took extra care in bandaging him, being careful not to hurt him any more than he was already.

Once more Leo calmed down in Don's care, slowly slipping back into unconsciousness.

Once he was done with the wound and Leo was asleep he got to work cleaning up the broken glass. Once he was done, he carefully got back onto the bed, cuddling up to Leo's good side.

Instinctively, Leo leaned slightly against the other, continuing to sleep.

Don smiled, continuing to hug Leo. Enjoying just being close to him like this. He was tired from his last orgasm, and now he didn't have to worry about Leo's injuries, he let himself fall asleep against the other, resting his hand and head against Leo's chest.


	19. Chapter 19

A few hours of peaceful rest, then Leonardo was flung out into consciousness, looking around the room and noticing the time. He curse himself mentally - he had to deliver the written report of his latest mission to master Shredder in half an hour. He attempted to sit up, only for him to hiss loudly in pain at the action, closing his eyes and trying to will away the pounding radiating from his side.

Don was up and awake instantly at the sound of Leo hissing in pain, gently pushing him back onto the bed with his hand on his chest. "Master...you need to rest."

Leo opened an eye to look at him. "I... can't..."

"You need to. You're in too much pain." Don bent down to kiss him, feeling comfortable enough now to do that, knowing that Leo didn't mind and seemed to like it. "If you have any duties...Let me do them."

He opened his mouth to protest, but realized there wouldn't be any harm in allowing Donatello to aid him with this. "Alright." He sighed, lifting his hand to stroke the other's cheek. "I need you to deliver a document to master Shredder. Do you remember where he resides? You were there when you first came here."

Don nuzzled into his hand affectionately, but felt nervous as Leo mentioned Shredder. He'd been taught all his life how ruthless and evil that man was and his brief encounter had only confirmed that. "I..I remember..." He needed to do this for Leo, so he tried to cover up how nervous he was. Shredder had been reasonable before hadn't he? Once Don had submitted.

Leo reached over to his bed stand, taking his Foot symbol and handing it to Don. "Show them this and tell them I sent you. The document is on the desk. I expect you back here in ten minutes."

"Yes Master...I'll try and be as quick as I can." He regretfully had to get off the bed, squeezing Leo's hand slightly before letting it go. "Get some rest." He made his way over to the desk and quickly found the document that Leo was talking about. With one last nervous smile back at his master, he made his way towards where he would find Shredder.

Leo gave him a soft, encouraging smile before he closed his eyes, sighing as he drifted back into a light sleep.

At first, Donatello was ignored by most Foot ninjas and servants, but as he came closer to Shredder's hall they started question his presence, some more rudely than others.

Don tried to keep his head down and ignore the foot soldiers, making sure the foot symbol that Leo had given him was visible at all times. When he reached his destination he nervously knocked the door, not wanting to just walk in unannounced.

He was let inside by two Foot soldiers, both eyeing him suspiciously and only allowing him entrance until he'd told them his business.

The Shredder was at his seat behind the low table, going through papers and sipping slowly on a cup of tea. His dark eyes got a dangerous spark in them when he spotted the turtle. "Donatello." He placed the cup down. "What brings you here?"

"...Master Leonardo, sent me." He slowly walked forward to hand the written report over to the leader of the foot clan, forcing himself to not appear as nervous as he was, his hand only trembling very slightly as he handed it over. "He said, to give you this."

Saki looked at the document a moment before taking it to inspect its contents. He remained silent as he read it.

Donnie just wanted to leave and get back to Leo, but he knew his place and stayed put until he was dismissed.

Finally, the man's gaze lifted back to Don, wandering up and down his body with interest.

Don kept his eyes to the floor not seeing the way the human was looking at him.

He stood slowly from his seat. "I would like to discuss something with you in the back." He turned, gesturing for the other to follow. "Come." He gave the Foot ninjas a stern look. "We are not to be disturbed." The nodded in response.

" is expecting me back." Donnie knew he wouldn't be able to get out of what what ever Shredder wanted to 'discuss' with him, and he reluctantly followed him, his nerves getting worse as he heard Shredder ordering them not to be disturbed. If he was lucky, then he would just get him to join the clan and work for him. Don may not _want_ to work for the clan but he could live with it he thought. He hoped that was what was happening, or maybe discussing about Leo's injuries and Don having to pick up his slack, he could do that too. His mind raced with thought on what the other may want him in private for.

"Leonardo can wait." Shredder answered coldly. They stepped through into a back room, as with most of the Foot HQ it was decorated in a traditional Japanese manner, although unlike Shredder's hall this was smaller and looked more like a bedroom.

Don took a deep breath but nodded, he wanted to get whatever this was over with quickly.

"Your kind has always fascinated me, Donatello." He moved over to a liquor cabinet, taking out two glasses and filling them with drinks. "I thought Leonardo and Raphael were the only ones of their kind, which is why I have been very careful with them." He moved back towards Donatello, holding one of the glasses out towards him. The man was at least a head taller than Donatello - taller than any of the turtles, actually.

"We though that were the only one's of our kind too." Don admitted, even if he was nervous and disliked the other he would still be civil towards him until given a reason not to be. He politely refused the glass as it was offered to him "I.I don't drink. It's actually not good for us to consume alcohol. As turtles we need to keep our bodies hydrated."

"Take it." Shredder said, his tone leaving no room for any arguments.

Don quickly took the glass, not wanting to be seen as openly defying the clan leader.

Saki watched him, waiting for him to drink.

Seeing the others eye's on him he nervously drank a little from the glass.

He took a sip as well then, still watching him before he continued to speak: "As I said, I've been very cautious on what I do with Leonardo and Raphael. They are a valuable... addition to this clan, and I have raised them as if they were my own."

"Cautious?" He asked, curious about the way that the human worded that. In what way was he cautious on what he did with them? As in training? Mutants were a lot tougher then humans so they shouldn't be any concern with that. "You seem to have done a good job with Master Leonardo. They probably had a fairly normal life, not having to hide from humans." Donnie was slowly sipping at the glass of alcohol, he wasn't used to it, like he'd said before it wasn't good for them, and there wasn't opportunities for him to try it before.

The man nodded. "I haven't been able to fully explore all their possibilities. But now that I have you and your brother, there are a few more options available to me." His gaze was dark when he studied the turtle. "For now I have allowed you and your brother to be under the watch of my proteges, but soon we will have to find a more permanent use for you."

Don didn't like how that was said at all, and the way he was looking at him unnerved him. What could Saki do with him and Mikey that he couldn't do with the others? He drank more out of the glass as an excuse to ignore it. "I am willing to join the clan if that is your intention...But our agreement still stands regarding my brother." His head was starting to cloud slightly, but he ignored it. It was probably just his earlier upset about Mikey, coming back at the mention of his brother

At this, Saki let out a chuckle. "Your ignorance amuses me, Donatello. With your brother in captivity, do you really think you have any choice in what I do with either of you? I have been watching Michelangelo as well, and with our current agreement there is only so many ways he could be of use to me." He placed the glass down, moving closer towards Don. "Tell me, how is your brother's physique? His will-power? Would he be fitting to put on display?"

Donatello did know that he had no say in what Shredder did to him, he just wanted to state that Shredder would not have to hurt his brother to get him to agree, like he'd done before. "Display?" Donatello wasn't sure what the other meant by that, his mind was starting to fog over a little more as he finished the glass and placed it down, suddenly feeling very warm. "My brother is as skilled as I am, he's a good fighter and...physically fit as well as mentally...Though I don't know the extent of his recent abuse..."

"I see." The Shredder reached out, grabbing Don's arm harshly. "Then when I'm done with you I will have to inspect him as well."

Don quickly tried to pull his arm out of shredders grip but the human seem too strong for him...Or was Don weaker?

With a small smirk, he pushed Don down on a nearby bed, getting on top of him and starting to tear off his kimono.

Don tried to fight him off, suddenly hyper aware of the situation he was in, but his mind was still clouded. Suddenly something clicked in his mind, something he'd completely over looked. "The Drink...What...what was it. the drink?" He snarled.

But the Shredder just laughed at him in response, finally getting the kimono off enough so he could touch along Don's lower regions.

"No! Don't touch me!" He spat, kicking out at him, but hit attacks were weaken from what ever had been in the drink the other had made him drink.

"Silence!" The Shredder backhanded him harshly across the face.

Don hissed, his face snapping to the side but it didn't stop him from struggling and attacking the human. "Don't!"

He got in between Don's legs, forcing them apart with his body as he grabbed Don's wrists and pinned them to the bed. "This is an evaluation, Donatello. So far I admire your spark." He brought Don's wrists together over his head so he could hold them down with just one hand, then he let his other hand reach down to tug at Don's tail.

"I said don't touch me!" He growled, snapping his teeth as he tried to bite the human. His tail was tucked up tightly, trying to protect himself from the other.

The man narrowed his eyes, and without warning he pressed a finger through Don's entrance.

" ! STOP!" Tears started to form in his eye's but he only fought against him harder, his movements getting desperate. He realised that he hadn't had a chance to clean up since the morning, meaning he was partly stretched and slick with lube and Leo's cum.

That didn't go unnoticed by the Shredder. "I see Leonardo has been taking good care of you." He moved his finger around, but unlike Leo he was harsh and ruthless in his movements. "That makes things much easier for me."

"He doesn't rape me!" He cried out, the harsh movement hurt and he was still sore form his first time with Leo. Don was grateful though that his rapist was a human, at least his fingers were thinner then his and Leo's so the pain wasn't as bad as it could have been. His tail curled around the finger, trying to pull it out of him.

Saki snorted, pushing in another finger and continuing to move it around.

Donnie hissed, continuing to fight as much as he could, biting back his tears as he refused to cry.

But the man had a firm grip on him, and soon he pulled out, starting to untie his own kimono.

Don continued to struggle, even though it looked more and more unlikely that he would be able to escape. Is this what happened to Mikey with Raph? Feeling this helpless? No, Mikey wasn't drugged up, he would have still been able to fight. Was that better or worse though?

Shredder soon had his kimono open, pulling down his pants slightly to reveal his already erect length.

Don closed his eyes tight, not wanting to look. He couldn't be bigger then Leo though, so at least he knew he could take it, even though he was still sore. Tears were running down his cheeks but he was silent, not giving the other the pleasure of seeing him cry.

He lined up, and didn't waste much time as he rammed into Donatello.

Donnie couldn't help the yelp of pain, or the whimpers that followed. Gritting his teeth in pain and turning his head to try and hide his shame and humiliation.

The man started to move roughly in and out, not giving Don any chance to get used to it and not caring if he hurt the other in any way.

It was getting harder to hold back his sobs, but he stubbornly kept trying. He knew he was too weakened to get out of the others grip, but he he kept trying purely out of the need to feel like he hadn't given in.

He continued pounding into Don, panting and watching him with glistening eyes.

Suddenly there were noises outside the door, sounds of a brawl and then the door slammed open, Leo stumbling inside with a hand on his side. "Master!" He paused, eyes widening when he saw the scene in front of him.

The Shredder did not stop, only sneered at him while his gaze was still focused on Don: "Leave, Leonardo."

Don heard noises outside the door, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that somehow it would cause enough of a distraction for Shredder to stop, but it didn't. Even when the door slammed open he didn't stop. His eyes snapped open as he heard Leo's voice, turning his head to gaze pleadingly at him. "Master!" His voice broke with his withheld sobs. "Please!"

Leo met his gaze, horrified. He took a step closer, reaching his hand out. "Master, what are you-"

"I said leave, Leonardo!" Saki growled, now turning to glare at Leo. "Now!"

Don was whimpering, clearly in pain at the harsh thrusts, and unable to properly fight. His eyes were wide as he silently begged Leo to help him, just to make the other stop. He knew that this was Leo's Master though, Leo's equivalent to Master Splinter. Saki is the man who raised him, he wouldn't go against him. Donnie openly cried, no longer even trying to fight against Shredder.

Leo drew his hand back, and for a moment it looked like he was going to obey. But then he suddenly clenched his fists. "Master, stop!" He moved closer. "Please!"

Shredder had gone back to focusing on Don again, but when he heard the other's voice his face twisted into a scowl. He did stop this time, a dangerous flare in his eyes when he looked at Leo again. "I told you to leave, Leonardo."

"I'm sorry, master." Leo did look sorry, but he didn't move an inch. "But please... stop this."

Don was shaking and crying as Shredder kept pounding into him. He'd turned his head away from Leo, to ashamed to look at anyone right now. When the painful thrusting stopped he sobbed out in relief, looking back at Leo as he seemed to be the cause of it stopping. He heard Leo pleading for it to stop, but he didn't dare say or do anything, he'd already caused enough trouble for his master.

"I will do anything..." Leo continued, his voice hoarse. "I will take his place, just... just stop."

This made the Shredder move away from Don, tie his kimono back on before getting up from the bed and approaching Leo.

Leo knew he'd awoken his master's wrath, and though he had partially wanted to do so he still couldn't help but start back away, cowering in fear.

"You are impudent!" The man roared, delivering a sharp slap across Leo's head, causing the turtle to stumble backwards and slam his carapace into the wall. He screamed in pain, feeling his wound tear open at the sudden assault.

As soon as shredder pulled out Donnie curled up tightly, crying to himself in pain, shame and humiliation. It was worse then what he'd been forced to do the other night in front of his brother. He was whimpering and just trying not to think about the burning between his legs. He jumped when he heard Leo's cry of pain, quickly spinning around to see him stumble and hit the wall. "Master!"

Leo shot him a look that said "don't", but it only lasted a moment as the Shredder continued his assault, grabbing Leo and slamming him up against the wall again. "You dare disobey me? I am your master!"

"Please. stop!" Don cried out, hissing in pain as he tried to move, and still affected by whatever Shredder had spiked his drink with. He saw Leo's look but completely ignored it, Leo was hurt and Shredder was only making it worse. " ... ...He's already in pain!"

"Donnie, don't..." Leo started, but was cut off when Shredder jabbed him in the side, causing him to almost black out, dark spots playing in front of his eyes as he fell to his knees.

Shredder turned back to Donatello, moving towards him to finish what he'd started.

Donnie resigned himself to his fate. He'd put with the pain and humiliation...Just like he'd done for Mikey. At least Leo would be left alone.

Leo lay on the floor, coughing and trying not to throw up from the intense pain. "N-no..." He whimpered, but he couldn't move to save his love. "Please..."

Shredder ignored him, getting on top of Don and taking out his length again.

"I..It's ok...Leonardo..Go..get yourself sorted out." Donnie sobbed, but didn't even try ro resist as Shredder got back into position. He just wanted to get this over with so that this nightmare would end.

Without further ado, Shredder started to move into Don again, ignoring Leo who was still on the floor, clutching at his side and unable to get up.

Don closed his eyes tightly, forcing himself to still still and just take it. his body was still shaking as he cried but his low whimpers were the only sounds he made.

Luckily for Don, Shredder kept the process short, having lost some of his mood after Leo's interruption. Soon he came inside of Don in a low moan.

Donnie whined when he felt the other release inside him, his gaze turned back to look at Leo, wanting just to go and help him.

Leo had closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look, but he couldn't block the noises out, and every little whimper from Don broke his heart. Finally it stopped, his master getting dressed and stepping away from the bed, walking over to him. He kicked him in the side roughly, causing him to yell out. "You will not disobey me again, do you understand?"

"Yes, master..." Leo whispered.

Don rolled over to his side to look at Leo as he yelled out. Wanting desperately to go and help him, he struggled to get off the bed, pain shooting up to his rear and the drug still fogging his mind.

The Shredder turned to leave then, stepping out of the room and ignoring Donatello as he went.

Leo raised his head despite the pain. "Donatello..." He whispered.

Donnie slowly managed to stubble over, ripping up his own kimono to use as bandages to tightly tie around Leo, stemming the blood flow. His whole body was shaking, fumbling slightly as his mind kept swimming in and out of focus.

"No, my love..." Leo practically moaned, not caring that he himself was hurt, reaching up to grab Don's hands in his with the little strength he had left. "No..."

Don whimpered, but just pushed Leo's hand away, he needed to stay strong right now and he felt like he was going to break down at Leo's touch. He didn't even register Leo's words. He tried to pull Leo to his feet, but he didn't have the strength.

Leo tried to get up on his own, but the pain was mind numbing. Suddenly the door opened again, but this time four Foot ninjas entered. Two of them reached down to grab Leo and get him on his feet while the two others did the same with Don.

Don struggled against the two holding him, he just didn't want to be touched right now.

They didn't care, just hauled Don to his feet and forced him along as they took the two turtles back to Leo's room, dropping Leo carelessly on the bed and just pushing Don inside.

Don stumbled and fell to the floor, curling up tightly as he cried, everything that had happened was starting to sink in. He'd been raped...He'd been raped and Leonardo had suffered aswell.

Once Leo got over the rough handling and his vision came into focus, he tried to rise from to bed - to no avail. "Donatello...!" He called, a hint of desperation in his voice, a fear that his beloved had been left behind.

"I..i'm here." His voice was distant and slightly emotionless.

With power he didn't even know he had, he sat up slightly, pain shooting from his side but he didn't care. He had to see him. His eyes found Don on the floor. "Donatello..."

He was shaking badly, barely looking at Leo. "I..I'm fine... need to rest."

He wanted to protest, to scoop him up in his arms and hold him, but he was fighting a losing battle. He fell back down on the bedding, breathing shallow as he passed out.

Donnie didn't move from where he was and he eventually ended up crying himself to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Someone was stroking his cheek softly, moving his body around and something wet but warm moved over the lower part of his body.

Donnie shuddered, waking up with a start and whimpering as he scurried away from whoever was touching him. _Not again...please..Not again_ "Please..."

"Shhh..." A soothing voice, and the hands returned to brush his face. "Don't be afraid, Donatello." Leo said. "It's just me."

Donnie was still whimpering but nodded his head to show that he understood, Leo wouldn't hurt him. Still not wanting to be touched, he tensed up as Leo brushed against his face.

Leo finished cleaning him, putting the towel away before he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "My love..."

Donnie started to struggle in Leo's arms, he didn't complain before but now...he just didn't want to be touched. " 't touch me..." He whimpered, his mind stil slightly hazy from before.

"Shh..." Leo brushed the back of his fingers along the other's cheek. "Be still. I won't hurt you."

"Don't...wanna.. Be touched." Tears were forming in his eyes as he tried to squirm out of the others arms.

He knew he shouldn't, but he felt hurt. He held onto the other tighter, burying his beak into the top of the younger turtles' head. "I won't hurt you." Leo whispered, hot tears leaking from his eyes and dripping on Don's skin.

Don continued to struggle a little more and then just stopped, letting Leo hold him while they both cried. "I.I know." Hesitantly he brought his arms around Leo, loosely at first, and then he just clung onto him and cried into his chest.

Leo held him, stroking along him and giving him as much comfort as he could.

"It hurt so bad and...I didn't.." He curled up tighter, feeling safer being close to him.

"I know..." He kissed his forehead softly. "I won't ever let him touch you again. I promise."

"M..Mikey...I wanna see Mikey...but he doesn't...I did that to him...Your brother..." Donnie was talking quietly, his voice shaking and not making complete sentences as he just tried not to think...Not to feel. Just crying as he clung to Leo, know that Leo wouldn't hurt him.

"Shh, we'll go see him soon. I promise we will. He's safe." He gave him a few more calming kisses.

"He doesn't want to see me I...I did that to him..." Donnie's voice was faint again, like we wasn't even thinking about what he was saying, he didn't want to think...

"No, Donatello. What you did, you did out of love. Everything the Shredder does he does out of greed."

"You don't abuse those you love." His sobbing was getting quieter, holding on tightly to the older turtle.

"It'll be alright. It wasn't your fault."

"It was...It hurt so bad..He didn't...and I didn't..."

"Shhh." More soothing kisses. "I know. I know."

"I wanna go home..." His voice was even quieter, basically just a breath.

To this, Leo had no answer. All he could do was hold Don tighter against himself.

Don kissed Leo gently, just above the top of his plastron where his head with tucked up. It was just a soft affectionate gesture. He trusted Leo. Leo wouldn't hurt him, he'd help him.

Leo held him tighter against himself, kissing his head softly in response and stroking along the other's carapace. "I'll get you home." He said suddenly. "I'll get you out of here."

"h..He's going after Mikey..." Don said quietly curling up tightly to Leo. He wanted to go home, he wanted to be with his father and be as far away from all this as possible, but he could live with the pain and the shame as Long as Mikey was safe. Don had come to trust Leonardo, but he worried about with Raphael was doing to his brother.

Leo hesitated, the thought of letting Mikey take the heat and allowing Don to go free struck him - but he knew his master would never be satisfied and he knew Don would never leave his brother. "I'll go check on him. He probably hasn't touched him yet."

Don nodded, but still clung tight to Leo, not wanting Leo to leave him, even though he wanted to make sure his brother was safe.

And Leo didn't seem like he had any plans of leaving, touching along Don gently. Many emotions battled within him, anger that made him grit his teeth and a pain that made his heart clench. A child-like possessiveness made his touches bolder, more intimate, and when he pressed his beak against Don's neck he could smell his master's scent all over his lover. He growled at the back of his throat.

Don squirmed as the touches started to feel more intimate. "Leo...Don't..Please..." The low growl made his whimper, suddenly not feeling so safe in the others arms. He quickly wriggled out of Leo's arms and curled back up. "I..I don't want to be touched..."

A sting of jealousy and rage lit up inside him. "Not even by me?"

"I...just want to be by my self for a while...It hurt Leo." Don had tears in his eyes again as he hugged himself tightly. The tone in Leo's voice was starting to scare him, but...It shouldn't, Leo wanted to protect him right?

"If that's what you want." Leo sneered, moving away from Don and getting up on his feet. He hissed when the effort shot a fresh wave of pain from his wound.

When Don heard Leo hiss in pain he quickly turned around to look at him. Even though he was still shaking, he got up and guided the other back to the bed. "Y..you should rest." His voice was worried, he knew that Leo had gotten pretty hurt when he stood up to the shredder.

But Leo pushed him away, glaring. "I don't want to be touched." He said darkly.

Don flinched at the dark tone and instantly moved away. He knew he'd hurt Leo. "I..I'm sorry." Don moved away from Leo, since he'd apparently hurt the other to the point that he didn't want to be near him. Mikey didn't want to be near him, and now Leo...His heart sunk and he openly cried as he curled up on his old position on the floor, hugging his pillow tightly.

Leo watched him, for a moment feeling remorseful, but then he turned away, walking towards the door.

Don's eye were wide as he heard Leo going for the door. He didn't want to be alone... But he didn't want to force Leo to stay either. But instead of telling his to say he just asked. "C...can I use the Shower while you are gone?" He was still leaking both Leo and shredders cum from underneath his tail and he felt sick every time he could feel it.

Leo clenched his fists. "Do it. Or I'll find you too repulsive to touch ever again." A part of him was screaming at him to stop, to calm down, to think, but it was drowned out by the roaring anger and displaced aggression inside him.

Don curled up tighter but nodded his head. "Yes...Master..." It didn't feel appropriate to call the other by his name anymore, calling him by his name was more...Personal. And at the moment Leo seemed to find Donnie as disgusting as he felt himself to be. He shakily got to his feet and made his way over to the bathroom.

He left the turtle be then, despite his pain he slammed the door shut behind himself, strode down the corridors to Raph's room and pounded on the door. "Raphael!"

Raph growled as he heard his brother pounding on his door, he was already pissed off with his slave he didn't need his brother pissing him off aswell.

He'd let Michelangelo rest, since his throat was sore and he had some rather painful injuries. Right now the slave was curled up in his blankets, Raph didn't really care if he was asleep or awake, as long as he was behaving.

Storming over to the door he threw it open and glared at his brother. "What the hell do you want."

The pounding startled Mikey away, at first he raised his arms to protect himself, but then he realized that it was just someone at the door. He cowered, remaining as still and quiet as possible.

Leo wasn't sure why he'd even come to Raphael, the pain made him feel like throwing up and he was starting to get a throbbing headache. He looked over at Michelangelo a moment before turning back to Raphael. "Don't touch him anymore."

"That ain't you concern now is it." Raph sneered, crossing his arms over his plastron. "I heard you got in big trouble with Master Shredder. What's wrong, Master take away your little fuck toy. Shredder Junior?!" He growled, not in the mood to hear Leo out.

First Leo had stopped him from playing with Mikey when they were all together, then he stopped him from having his way with Don, and now he was telling him he couldn't touch his own slave how ever he damn well pleased. Mikey was his property, if he wanted to touch him he'd do it. It was his right.

Leo flinched when Raph used that nickname, his fists clenching and his eyes blazing. With a scream of pure rage he jumped at Raph, ignoring his injury as he attacked him.

Raph was surprised by his brothers attack, but that didn't stop him for meeting him with equal force, paying no mind to his brothers injury as the two fought.

Being at a clear disadvantage, Leo was quickly overwhelmed by Raph, yet he fought valiantly, punching, kicking and pulling cheap shots whenever he could.

Mikey was terrified, backing up against the wall and curling up.

Leo had landed a few cheap shot's but Raph was also fighting dirty, going for Leo's side as much as he could to get a full advantage. He soon had Leo pinned to the floor, snarling down at him and baring his teeth. "The fuck's wrong with you, Leonardo." He growled, using Leo's full name to show that he wasn't messing around here.

Leo coughed, blood splattering on his lips and running down the side of his mouth. He glared back at Raph, but his eyes were blank and there was a distinct lack of spark in them. "Don't... call me that."

"Call you what?" Raph was still pissed that Leo had banged on his door just to start a fight with him, but he could see in his brothers eyes that he was hurt, and not just physically with his shoulder.

"I'm not like him..." Leo said, his breathing shallow. "Don't call me that..."

"Like who? Master Shredder?" Raph was confused at that, Leo'd had that nick-name since they were kids, he'd never reacted to it before now. He stopped pinning him down and stood up, noticing his shallow breathing. "What the hell's this about Leo?

Leo rolled to his side, clutching at the wound and continuing to breathe deeply. He wanted to ask Raph for help, but... but he couldn't. He couldn't endanger his little brother, he couldn't drag him into this... He realized he was in the same kind of trap that Don was. Carefully, he got to his knees, pain coming with each movement. "If they... if the come for Michelangelo... you have to tell me..."

Raph helped Leo to his feet and forced him onto his bed, seeing that his brother was clearly in too much pain to go back to his room. "If Master Shredder wants Mikey than he gets Mikey. Our slaves belong to him not us, we just gotta look after 'em for him."

Leo reached out then, wrapping his fingers tightly around Raph's arm. The fire was back in his eyes when he looked up at him. "I said, you have to _tell me_."

"Alright fine. Jeeze Leo. Why you suddenly so interested in Michelangelo? You wanna trade Donatello or something?" Raph took his brothers hand away from his arm, looking slightly worried.

That just made Leo's glare intensify. "Donatello is mine." He growled.

"He belongs to our Master. He vowed himself to him not you." Raph snapped back, knowing that there would only be trouble if his brother was getting attached to his slave. "Where's Donatello now?"

"None of your business." Leo sneered. "Don't touch him."

"You're staying here till you get your strength back." Raph snapped not leaving any room for him to argue. "Either I go bring him here or I'm sleeping on your bed tonight with Donnie chained up in the room with me."

Leo's eyes went dark, and he tried to reach and grab Raph again. "Do it and I'll kill you." He said.

"You can hardly move Bro." Raph snorted.

"Donatello will be fine on his own. He's not disobedient."

"From what I heard he was mixed up in whatever the hell happened between you and Master Shredder. What the hell'd you do to get in his bad books?" Raph had no idea how Leo had managed to piss off their master, he was always the perfect soldier. Whatever it was had to be because of Donatello.

Leo tensed. There were already rumours? Something cold settled in his stomach, and for a moment he feared for himself. Maybe master Shredder would start seeing him as more of a problem than an asset, especially now that he was wounded... He shook his head. "He's got nothing to do with that."

"Somehow I don't believe that." Raph grunted, but didn't push the matter any further, tilting his head to look at Leo's wound. "What'd ya do to piss his off anyway?"

"That's none of your business." Leo repeated.

"Like hell it ain't. I dragged ya ass home and since then I've been picking up your slack. If Shredders pissed at you then I gotta pull your weight even more...I got My own damn problem too, Leo."

The older turtle laughed, but it turned into coughing. When he regained his voice he mocked Raph: "You're a spoiled brat, Raph. Can't handle being responsible for more than a few days? Pathetic."

"Piss off, Leo. I get punished by our Master on a weekly basis, you piss him off once and suddenly everyone's talking about you. You're always so damn perfect and you freaked out the one time _you_ fucked up for a change instead of me. Suddenly Shredder ain't so proud of little Shredder Junior huh?"

"Maybe that's because _I am better than you_."

Raph stood over Leo, his eyes narrowed and dangerous as he pushed down on Leo's plastron, close to his wounded side. "I ain't the one who almost got himself killed the other day. I'm starting to think Donatello is a bad influence on you Leonardo."

Leo hissed in pain, shoving Raph with as much strength he could muster. "Don't lecture me, _little brother_."

"Stay down or I'll make you stay down." Raph growled, taking a step away from the bed. "I don't trust Donatello on his own, and you ain't going anywhere."

He glared at him, but knew with just one look that he wouldn't be able to change his brother's mind. "Fine. But if you touch him there'll be consequences. Just tell him I ordered him to come."

Raph grunted, not confirming or denying whether he agreed to what Leo had asked him or not. He turned and walked away without another sound.

Leo sighed in frustration, leaning back down on the bed and glaring at the roof a moment. Then he turned his head to the side, looking at Michelangelo who was still curled up against the wall. The younger turtle flinched at the dark gaze, quickly bowing his head down to avoid it.

Leo continued looking, feeling nothing but hate and anger towards the other. If it was up to him, master Shredder could have that one. As long as he left Donatello alone.

Raph came back into the room, dragging a crying an struggling Donatello with him, pushing him into the room in front of him where the slave fell to the floor.

This caught Mikey's attention. "Donnie?" He rose, moving closer and reaching out to his brother.

"What did you do?" Leo snapped at Raph.

Donnie looked up at the call of his name, feeling someone moving closer to him, instinctively his flinched back away from them. He gave a weak smile as he saw his brother reaching out to him, but didn't make a move towards him.

"I dragged him back here like I said I would." Raph's eye's narrowed at Leo

"I told you not to touch him." Leo growled, turning to Mikey. "And you! Don't touch him either!"

Mikey jumped, freezing mid-movement as he'd planned to place a hand on Don's arm. "B-but..." He started.

Donnie flinched again at Leo's growl, whimpering slightly as he curled up tighter. He didn't want to be touched, but at the same time he didn't want to deny his brother the contact. " ?" Donnie knew that Leo was still mad at him, he didn't want that anger to be taken out on his brother.

Leo pointed at the corner at the opposite end of the room. "Stand over there and don't touch anything or any _one_."

Donnie was still crying, but nodded his head and stood up on shaky feet to curl up in the corner, burying his head in his arms and just shivering, not making a sound.

Mikey shook his head in confusion, turning to Leo. "What happened? What did-"

"Quiet." Leo snapped. "That's none of your business, and if you know what's best for you, you'll stop asking questions."

"Don't talk shit to _My_ slave Leo. You don't get to order him around anymore 'en you order me." Raph snapped.

"Do you think you have any right to tell _me_ what to not do, Raphael?" Leo sneered. His breathing had become heavy and strained, his hand clutching at his wounded side. "You've already done things to my slave that I didn't allow you to do with mine."

"I told you I was bringing him here and he refused to come, all I did was drag him over here. I could of just done a hell of a lot worse...I respect your property, you respect mine remember. Now _Don't_ threaten Michelangelo again."

"Fine, think you have some kind of control over him if you want to." Leo said, defeated, tired and beyond frustrated at this entire situation. "Master Shredder is going to take them both away soon anyway."

"How'd you piss him off enough for him to take them off us?" Raph growled, not liking that he would lose his own slave apparently from what Leo had done.

"It's my fault when Saki's happy, and it's my fault when he's angry!" Leo said helplessly. "I did everything!" His eyes turned glassy. "I did _everything_."

Raph blinked at Leo's defeated tone, shocked out of his anger slightly. "What Happened Leo?"

But Leo had turned away from him, closing his eyes tightly while his lip quivered.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he put a hand on his brothers arm. "Leonardo... If you do not tell me then I will find out from rumours. And you know the other foot ninja will make you the bad guy in this...What did Saki _do_?" He hadn't missed the fact that Leo hadn't referred to the human as their Master like they usually did. Was Leo also having second thoughts about staying in the foot?

A moment of silence, then Leo shook his head. "No, let the Foot ninjas talk. I don't want you involved."

"I'm gonna get dragged into it through Mikey anyway if Donatello is involved." Raph pointed out.

"Not as long as you keep your mouth shut."

"Since when have _I_ been good at that." Raph tried to joke. "Plus I got a reason not to let go of Michelangelo. If he's going I need a pretty good reason to lose him."

"You won't have a choice." Leo said bitterly. "And you know it."

"Yeah but I wanna know what's going on. Don could be put to use, but Mikey ain't good for much else other then a slave 'cause of the agreement."

He laughed, a short humourless sound. "Don't you get it, Raph? There IS no agreement. Not anymore."

"What?" Raph was confused. Was Donatello rebelling? The agreement was that Don would willingly be a slave if Mikey was kept alive. Raph looked over at the smallest turtle, he was a bit battered and bruised, but still very much alive.

"He's going to do whatever he wants. That's what he always does."

Mikey had been listening silently, but now he spoke up: "What?! So everything Donnie did was for nothing?!" He felt anger flare in his chest.

"Course he is. 's what he's always done. What? You think he actually cares about us?" Raph scoffed, he didn't care if it was open defiance, his brother seemed to be just realising what Raph had known for years. Maybe Leo wanted to leave aswell now? "Pipe down pipsqueak, I'm trying to work out what's going on here." He snapped back at Mikey

Leo didn't answer this time, just closed his eyes again.

Mikey's mouth closed into a tight line, and he stepped back, going over to Don and kneeling down next to him. "Donnie? What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Now what did ya mean. There ain't no agreement?" Raph didn't understand that. Mikey was still alive so unless Donatello was rebelling the agreement should still hold.

"Shredder..." He shook his head, he didn't want to think about that, about anything right now. His whole body was shaking with the force of his crying. He couldn't tell Mikey, couldn't burden him with something like that. Not after he'd been forced to watch Don get used sexually and after Donnie had...

"I told you," Leo said quietly. "He's going to do whatever he wants. We're expendable now, Raphael. He doesn't need all of us to fight in his cause."

"Shredder what?" There were tears in Mikey's eyes. "Don... please tell me what's going on."

Raph just stared at Leo as those words sunk in. Looking back at his slaves he knew that Leo was right. He'd wondered if Shredder planned to train the others, until now the two turtles had been his prized soldiers due to them being mutants and stronger and more durable for fighting.

Saki didn't need four of them though. Raph suddenly realised that his little dream of leaving would probably have to be a reality, now that Leo saw how bad Shredder was maybe he would go with him.

" ." Don sobbed, looking up at Mikey for the first time since he was dragged in. "He...hes not gonna touch you." That couldn't happen to his baby brother, not after everything else had happened. "h..how are you..holding up?" The last time he'd seen Mikey was in the infirmary with a bad throat, Don couldn't help but looking at the black eye.

Mikey frowned. "I'm fine, Donnie." He placed a hand on Don's arm. "Are you hurt?"

"I..." yes! yes, he was hurt, both physically and mentally. But he shook his head, flinching as Mikey touched him. He didn't want to be touched, but he knew that Mikey wouldn't hurt him. He was just glad that he'd managed to have a shower before Raphael had dragged him over here, otherwise Mikey would be able to smell what had happened.

"I know you think I can't handle myself, but I'm not a kid, Don." The tears in his eyes threatened to well over. "So stop keeping things from me cause... cause that hurts more than anything else."

"I...im sorry." Donnie felt his heart sink even more, he just wanted to protect Mikey, but he realised that he could be over protective as well, he just wanted to keep him safe. He didn't have any right to be this upset, Mikey had been raped as well and the day after he'd had to watch Donnie willingly getting used.

"I..I'm so ." Slowly Don uncurled himself and gently hugged Mikey, quickly tightening his hold untill he was practically clinging to him as he cried into his shoulder.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he realized how much he'd missed being this close to his brother, to just hold him and touch him, and not in the way they'd forced him to but because they needed one another. Because they loved one another. So he hugged him back, shivering in withheld sobs. "It's okay..." He spoke quietly. "It's okay."

"I..it. so bad .i..I 't... I 't..." He shook his head as he heard his brothers reassurances. It wasn't okay, nothing that had happened was okay. He just wanted to take Mikey back to the lair and curl up on the sofa while Master Splinter watched with stories. He just wanted them home and safe... Maybe he could convince Leo to come with them? He didn't want to leave him behind to be abused by Shredder anymore.

As Don spoke, it started to dawn on him. Shredder... touches... pain... if it'd been torture, Don wouldn't be like this, he could handle torture. But... Mikey felt like throwing up, and he resisted the urge to push Don away. Instead he held onto him tighter. Would the Shredder really...? Why? Why the heck would he want a mutant turtle that way? No, it was this place, it was making him think things, it couldn't be that, Shredder couldn't have...

"Donnie..." A whimper. He wanted to ask, but at the same time not.

"Don't." Don sobbed. If Mikey asked then he'd have to tell him. He didn't want to, not after everything Mikey had already been through. He already felt disgusted at himself, and Leo had basically said that he was as well. He basically said that he might find him too repulsive to ever touch again. He should be happy that Leo may not ever touch him sexually again... so why did it hurt so much to think that Leo might be disgusted with him?

And something in Donnie's voice made him not ask. "Are... are you hurt? Can I help you?"

Donnie shook his head, it hurt the most when he walked, but at the moment it was just a painful ache. The drug had basically left his system and most of the pain was mental not physical, he was lucky he'd slept with Leo not long before, so he'd at least been partially stretched, if not still a little sore. Mikey was helping him just by being there, and seeing that his baby brother was okay.

Mike went silent then, holding Don close and leaning against him.

Donnie nuzzled into Mikey's neck, glad that he hadn't asked about what had happened, though he had a suspicions that his little brother had already worked it out.

Raph had been watching them and also started to guess about what might of happened. "Tell me what went on with you two and Saki." Raph's eyes narrowed at Leo, it wasn't a question. Raph demanded to know, now.

"What do you think happened?" He answered. "I don't know exactly what master Shredder plans but he..." Leo swallowed. "He did the same thing I've been doing with Donatello."

"Bullshit." Raph stated bluntly. "I saw you with Donatello. You didn't fucking rape him. You wouldn't let me penetrate him' cause I'd only hurt him. You was pleasuring him for gods sake!" Raph was now sitting next to Leo on the bed, looking back at the two slaves. " and Mikey weren't as bad as that after I got carried away with him."

"Are you that incredibly ignorant, Raphael, or do you really believe in what you're saying?" Leo shook his head at him. "The only good point you've made is that they'll be worse off with the Shredder. Remember when we were kids? They put us through all those tests, but Shredder wouldn't let them do the really damaging ones? Well, those two are ripe for the picking."

"I ain't an idiot Leo. I understand just fine what sort of bastard Shredder is! I know that he don't care now there's more of us. And ... " Raph stopped, could he trust Leo with his plans to leave? Maybe they could all get out of here? "Saki raped Donatello. And unfortunately for you, the rules say he's in his rights to do that 'cause Donatello's 'just a slave'. So what'd _you_ do to piss him off so much with ya?" Raph need to know how much shit Leo was in before he planned to do anything else.

Leo made a face. "I... I offered myself instead." He didn't look Raph in the eyes. "I didn't want him touching Don."

Raph cringed. Shredder wouldn't of reacted well to that at all, one of his top warriors offering himself up to be raped in place of a slave. "Why did ya do it Leo." Raph knew that Leo had a huge sense of honour, but he wasn't stupid, he knew better then to piss of the clan leader unless it was for something really important to him.

Then he thought of something. Something that started to piece together how Leo treated Donnie and how protective he was of him. But...

"Do ya have feelings for Donatello?" His voice was just a blunt question. If he was right then Leo was in more shit than Raph had thought.

Leo glared at Raph, growling: "No. I don't. I just don't want anyone else touching him."

"You don't piss him off like that Leo!" Raph growled right back. "Your smarter then that."

"Shut up, Raph!" Leo snapped. "You don't understand anything."

"I understand more then you think." Raph grunted, looking back over at the other two. "You're staying here tonight, up to you whether Mikey and Donatello are allowed to stay together." At least no one would come looking for Leo in Raph's room, and if they go to Leo's room, Raph would be there to hold them off and by Leo some time to escape.

Leo narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't answer, instead he looked at Don and Mikey. Mikey met the other's gaze, almost daring him to tell him to let Don go.

Donnie didn't see the way Leo was looking over at them, he just stayed clinging to his baby brother as he cried. He hated feeling this weak, he needed to be strong for Mikey.

Finally, Leo looked away. He didn't have the strength to argue. He'd come up with a proper way to assert his dominance later.

Mikey relaxed, turning back to Don and brushing along his carapace.

"Right." Raph nodded, taking that as Leo agreeing to let the two slaves stay together. "Mikey! You do whatever my brother tells you to." His eye's flicked to the loose floorboard for a second before glaring at his slave, he'd have to trust the other not to mention his secrets, hopefully he'd already learnt his lesson.

Mikey noticed where Raph was looking and it made his heart race, he swallowed hard. "Yes... master." He mumbled.

Raph grunted at the others answer, but accepted that he would behave. "You want anything from your room before I turn in for the night?" He asked Leo, turning back to his brother. "There's stuff in my draw if you want ta get Donatello to change ya bandages."

Donnie looked up at the sound of his name, having not been paying attention to what the two 'masters' had been talking about.

Leo was glaring at the ceiling. "No." He answered.

Donnie squeezed Mikey tightly before loosening his grip and moving away. He wiped at his eyes as he stumbled over to Leo, cringing slightly from the pain in his rear before looking over his masters injuries.

Raph watched him for a moment, opening the draw with the first aid kit before walking over to the door and heading off to Leo's room for the night.

Leo had closed his eyes, and Mikey kept as close to Don as he could to make sure nothing happened to him.

Wordlessly Donnie started to gently change Leo's bandages, cleaning the reopened wounds as best as he could. He stayed completely focused on his actions, only occasionally looking up at Leo's face to see if he was in pain, or back at Mikey.

But the fight with Raph had worn Leo out completely, and despite how hard he tried he couldn't stay awake. He fell into a deep sleep.

When Leo's breathing had become slow and steady, Mikey moved closer, poking the older turtle's cheek.

Donnie watched Mikey, but his hands were too busy to stop him from poking the sleeping turtle. "Mikey? What are you doing?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake Leo up when he needed to rest.

"He's totally out of it." Mikey poked Leo so hard that the older turtle's head turn to the side, a small frown on his face before he relaxed again. Mikey's eyes glittered with excitement when he looked at Don. "We could leave and they wouldn't even know it."

Donnie finished up with the bandages and frowned at his brother. Leo didn't even lock his door anymore, Donnie had never attempted escape, it was too dangerous for Mikey... But Mikey was here now, and Donnie could protect him. "It's... not a good idea right now..."

"Dude, if what they said about Shredder using us as lab rats is true, this might be our _only_ chance." Mikey's expression had turned serious.

"Mikey... I'm not at my best, and Shredder said he's going after you next." Donnie looked back down at Leo, he didn't want to leave him behind, Shredder was after him now aswell.

"Yeah, and if I wasn't clear enough - I don't want to be here when he does come for me." Mikey placed a hand on Don's shoulder. "We have to at least TRY."

Donnie nodded, he needed to get Mikey away before Shredder got to him but... "Leo said he would help us get home." He suddenly remembered.

Mikey snorted. "Yeah, he seemed real eager to help us."

"He's injured" Don defended his sleeping master. "I... I trust Leo."

"What's he done to make you trust him?" Mikey asked, completely confused and perplexed. "All I've seen him do is..." He clenched his fists. "Nothing that makes me trust him, anyway."

"Just... I just do Mikey." Don looked away, he didn't really know how to awnser that. Leo had been good to him... most of the time. And he was trying his best to block the time that... he didn't want to think about that, he just wanted to forget all about it.

Michelangelo stared at his brother. "So that's it? We're just gonna sit here and wait?"

"We need to get out of here... But, we need Leo to help us. He grew up here. He knows how to get out without being seen." Donnie desperately just wanted to go home, but he wanted to take Leonardo with him aswell.

"You could have just said yes." Mikey muttered, walking off to lean against the wall, sliding down and hugging his legs in silence.

Donnie sighed, looking down at the floor. "I'm Sorry Mikey... I just don't want to risk things getting worse... If we get caught then Shredder..." Donnie shuddered, not even wanting to think about what happened to him happening to his baby brother.

"We're already caught by the Shredder, if you haven't noticed."

"It could be worse." Donnie said as a matter a fact. "I hope you never have to learn that first hand... We're getting out of here." He promised.

Mikey rested his chin against his knees, glaring at the wall. He decided not to answer.


	21. Chapter 21

Raph had just settled down for the night, not as comfortable in his brothers bed as his own but slowly starting to drift off to sleep.

Around midnight, the door flung open, slamming against the wall as a group of Foot ninja stepped inside. One of them tore off the sheets as another spoke. "Leonardo, you have been summoned by the Master."

Raph was instantly awake as the door slammed against the wall, everyone knew not to wake Raphael suddenly because he was violent and surprises often meant death to whoever had shocked him. Unfortunately these foot soldiers had been expecting Leonardo and didn't have any warning as the one who pulled off the blankets had his neck snapped before falling to the ground with a dull thud.

Fully awake and now aware of what was happening, his eyes narrowed. "And why the fuck would you need him now."

Having one of their own taken out, they didn't exactly hesitate to jump Raph, using both tazers and chains to keep him down. "This isn't Leonardo." One of them said, quite needlessly.

"Where is your brother?!"

"Obviously not here." He growled out, struggling and fighting against them. "But what could you possibly need him for that I can't do for Master shredder myself."

"I think you'll see that soon, turtle." One of them sneered, and in quiet agreement they all hauled Raph off the bed and dragged him out of the room and into the corridor, towards Shredders throne room.

"I can walk myself" Raph sneered, struggling and managing to throw the others off him, striding forward walked towards Shredders domain himself.

One of them seemed to want to punish Raph for that, but another held him back, shaking his head. There was no reasoning with this turtle. So they kept their distance, making sure Raph didn't try to escape as they reached the Shredder.

The man himself was perched behind his table, casually drinking a cup of tea like that was common place at this time of day. He frowned when he saw Raphael. "This is not the one I asked for."

"Apparently these guys can't tell us apart... What did ya want Leo for?" He added in a calmer tone. "Leo's still recovering. I'll take over his duties if you needed something done." Raph said reasonably, he'd had a lot of practice at acting like he wanted to serve shredder, and this was no different than any other time.

"That is none of your concern." Shredder said, putting down his cup. "Where is Leonardo? It is him I want to see."

"With all due respect Master...Leo can barely walk right now"

"That was not the question I wanted answered." Shredder's eyes were blazing with fury, and there was a threat behind his next question, a finality that he would not get another chance at answering it properly: "Where. Is. Leonardo?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Master." Raph had a stubbornness to his stance and he was prepared to fight if he needed to, not knowing how Shredder was going to react.

A scowl formed on Shredder's face, his eyes focused on the other for one more moment. Then he let out a long breath, reaching for his cup and taking a slow sip. "Tie him up. He will receive Leonardo's punishment instead."

Immediately the Foot ninjas were over him, using their tasers and their numbers to overpower him. They forced his hands behind his back and chained his wrists together.

Raph was prepared for the attack, proving just why he'd been given the rank of one of the top warriors in the clan as he fought his attackers. He managed to kill one and wound many others, their injuries ranging from major to only bad bruising before he was overpowered purely by the sheer number of his opponents.

Afterwards, no one seemed happy about anything. Like the ninjas didn't have enough of a beef with Raph before this, they were all practically boiling with fury now, some of them carrying off their dead and wounded, shooting glares at Raph. Shredder remained in his seat, but there was a frown on his face that would not leave.

They brought out a bench, slamming Raph down on it plastron first.

Raph was still struggling, his eyes burning with untamed fury that he'd never learnt how to control. He was growling and baring his teeth even as he was tied and slammed down on a bench. He was no stranger to being punished, but this was the first time he'd ever taken a punishment for his brother.

They chained him to the bench, then stepped back, surrounding him and waiting for the Shredder's orders.

Raphs eyes snapped up to Shredders, wondering what Leo's punishment was for trying to stop him from Raping Donatello.

He took another sip from his tea. "You disappoint me, Raphael. You've always been disobedient, but tonight you've gone too far."

Raph didn't answer him, very aware that he was no longer just taking Leo's punishment, he was being punished himself as well now.

"If you weren't so valuable to me, I would have had just executed for your constant defiance." He put the cup down. "However, you are still of some use to me, and therefore I will let my men do the evaluation I had planned to make on you personally."

Raph's eyes were narrowed, but looking at the floor. Yes he was defiant, but never as openly as this and he had the feeling he would he paying for it."evaluation?" He voice was a cold question, not sure he really wanted to know what that meant.

The Shredder just smirked, and on cue the Foot soldiers moved. Items were brought out - lube and condoms - and two Foot soldiers pulled out their tantô to start cutting off Raph's clothes.

Raph's eyes widened as he guessed what was going to happen. He started struggling again, thrashing harshly and ending up getting cut as the blades that were cutting his clothes also cut his skin because of his struggling. Somewhere in the back of his mind be realised that Shredder was showing a small amount of mercy by making them use condoms and lube, but he was too panicked and disgusted to dwell on that.

Eventually they got all of Raph's clothes off, throwing them in a pile on the floor. Someone grabbed Raph's tail roughly, yanking it away to expose the puckered hole.

Raph was trying to pull his tail back, but the grip on it was too strong. His cold burning eyes flashed up at Shredder. "And what exactly is this meant to 'evaluate', _Master Shredder_ " he growled out as he glared at the human.

"I think you'll find out soon enough." Shredder spoke indifferently.

Cold, cold liquid was poured on Raph's entrance, then an equally cold-coated, slick object was pushed inside him. Apparently the Foot soldiers were too disgusted to prep Raph with their fingers, opting to using a small dildo instead.

Raph bit his lip hard as he hissed from the cold intrusion. The dildo was small but it still hurt slightly since Raph wasn't used to anything inside him like that. His eyes were pure anger and disgust as he didn't take his eyes off Shredder, determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing him break down under the horrible and humiliating situation.

Saki met his gaze calmly, almost mockingly so in his lack of fear, regret, or any kind of emotion at all as he watched the Foot ninjas continue the assault.

The dildo moved around, roughly and without real care of how much it hurt as long as it somewhat stretched the other.

Raph was trying to hold back from Making any noise, squirming at strange uncomfortable and painful feeling inside his ass. A few pained grunts escaped him, and he was continuously growling low in his throat. His fiery eyes never leaving the cold emotionless ones of the man who raised him and now had orchestrated a gang rape against him.

Finally, the dildo was pulled out, and two hands grabbed hold of the sides of his shell. Something big and hot rammed inside him, immediately starting up a rhythm of thrusts.

Raph didn't feel relived as the dildo was pulled out, he knew what was coming next. He had to bite harder against his lip as he was penetrated by something a lot bigger then th3 dildo, not stretched enough to take that size he had to bite back the pained cry, but a few whimpers still escaped his lips and here were tears appearing in his eyes.

A ninja stepped in front of him, grabbing his chin roughly and starting to push a metal ring into his mouth.

Raph growled deeply as he tried to keep his mouth locked shut, not knowing what the ring was for, but knowing that he didn't want it. His mouth opened though as a particularly hard thrust had him crying out in pain.

And that's all the ninja needed to shove the ring into his mouth, tying together the two leatherstraps at the back of Raph's head. With a few more hard thrusts the first ninja finished, pulling out and stepping away from Raph only to soon be replaced with another one.

Raph had hoped that Shredder would be satisfied with just the humiliation and pain of being raped, but when the ninja inside him was replaced by another he realised that the situation was much worse then he'd first thought. Now unable to close his mouth, Raph couldn't even shout of complain, still struggling and fighting against his binds trying to get free.

The ninja that had put in the ring brought out his erect length, grabbing hold of the sides of Raph's head and then angling it into Raph's mouth.

Raph thrashed his head back and forth to try and stop the ninja from pushing into his mouth, but his efforts were in vain and he gagged slightly as the erection was guided into his forced open mouth. He kept trying to bite down, but the metal ring was strong enough to prevent his jaw from closing.

The Foot ninja pushed all the way down, throating Raph harshly before he pulled back a short second only to slam back in again, creating a steady rhythm of bucks into Raph's mouth.

Raph started to choke on the thick cock as it forced its way down his throat, barely managing to breathe as it pulled out, only to slam straight back in again. His eyes clenched shut tightly, tears starting to form as he was sexually violated at each end of his body.

The second Foot ninja behind him finished, pushing deep inside of him before emptying his load. Just as he was pulling out, the cock in Raph's mouth twitched, flooding him with cum.

With a sickening sound, Raph brought up the cum he had little choice in swallowing. His wet tear stained eyes glared up angrily at both the ninja and Shredder.

The ninja seemed almost mockingly indifferent behind his mask, pulling out of Raph's mouth slowly. Another ninja was already preparing to take his place.

Raph turned his head, stubbornly fighting against them even though it now seemed clear that he was completely powerless.

His head was easily forced back into place, another cock sliding into his mouth while another began to move inside of him from behind.

Trying to call or cry out, every sound was muffled by the swollen member that was forced into his mouth, restricting the little speech he was capable of. His whole body shaking as his face twisted in pain.

The rape continued, every time one Foot ninja continued another took his place, as it seemed like Shredder's whole Elite guard had been invited to participate. The man himself observed everything that happened with a cold expression.

Raph had basically gone numb with the pain, not even trying to fight anymore as he was used at both ends for their sick pleasure. He just wanted this to be over, he couldn't stand this place any longer.

Finally, the last two ninjas finished and stepped away, Shredder rising from his seat and moving close to stand in front of Raphael.

Raph's eyes snapped up as Shredder approached, his anger and pain clear but also a spark of stubbornness as he looked up at his so called master.

Shredder narrowed his eyes back at him. "You brought this upon yourself, Raphael. I hope you remember this punishment next time you decide to defy me."

Raph's eyes only narrowed, unable to speak with the ring in his mouth and cum dripping off his lips, unable to spit it out.

"I will speak to Leonardo tomorrow." He declared turning away. "Untie him and get him out of my sight."

The ninjas bowed to Shredder's order and began to untie Raphael, someone pulling the ring out of his mouth.

Raph was weakened by his abuse, but still fought them off as soon as he was freed. "I can show myself out" He growled, his voice horse as he limped out the door.

The Shredder looked over his shoulder, glaring after the turtle. The Foot soldiers were giving Raphael a similar look.

Raph made sure he wasn't followed as he made him way back to his own room.


	22. Chapter 22

Donnie was sat on the side of the bed, having re wrapped Leo's bandages again and cared for his injured Master. He kept looking over to check on Mikey aswell, but his brother still seemed annoyed because Don didn't want to leave without Leo.

And seemed annoyed was a massive understatement. Mikey was furious, glaring at the wall with such intensity that it looked like he was trying to make it blow up with his mind, constantly changing his position with a frustrated sigh. Leo had been asleep all this time, his body having reached its limit and shut down to rest.

Donnie had used some numbing gel he'd found in Raph's first aid kit to help with the soreness in his ass after his own rape. He felt terrible for making his baby brother so angry with him, bit they needed Leo to get them out of here safely, and he wasn't healthy enough for that yet.

Raph stumbled in, slamming the door behind him as he sank down against the door, hissing as his tender rear hit the floor. He'd completely forgotten that their slaves were even there.

Mikey jumped when Raph entered, immediately noticing something was wrong, not just cause Raph looked like he was in pain but because... the _smell_. But he didn't say anything, just stared at Raph with a wary expression.

When Raph noticed that the slaves were there he straightened up slightly, pushing himself to his feet some what painfully, not wanting to appear weak. "Wake up my brother, we're leaving." He snapped as he made his way into the bathroom.

Donnie watched Raph limp over to the bathroom, clearly in pain and a few streaks of white and red smearing his rear and thighs, it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened to him.

Mikey noticed too, and with everything that had happened prior he could piece it together as well, all colour draining from his face. He looked at Don, eyes filled with questions.

Donnie didn't even know where to begin with everything that was happening. He gently started to shake Leo awake. Following Raph's orders as he heard the shower being turned on in th next room.

When Don was no help, Mikey got up, moving closer to the bathroom and listening at the door a moment. "Did they...? You think...?" He half-whispered to Don.

Leo barely seemed to react at the shaking.

"Yes Mikey... they raped him..." 'like shredder raped me' he finished in his head, doubling his efforts to wake Leo up. Donnie was trying hard not to think about his rape, how he'd begged Shredder to do it when he started to beat up Leo who was already hurting.

"Oh shell..." Mikey said, and felt bad when his first thought was 'serves him right'.

Finally, Leo frowned in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open and looking at Don through a haze of sleepiness.

"Leo... your brother said to wake you up.. he said we're leaving." Donnie explained softly, stroking Leo's face almost lovingly as he woke up.

Leo's frown deepened. "L-leave...?" He mumbled in confusion.

"That s what Raphael said" Donnie confirmed, not knowing the other turtles plans.

Raph exited the bathroom, still holding the disgusting smell from his mass rape, but it was a lot more mild then before. He'd used some numbing gel the same as Donnie had, grabbing a few of Leo's painkillers to drink down as well.

When Raph came out, Mikey backed off, observing him quietly. "What happened?" He asked.

Leo too turned his attention to Raph, not quite awake yet and still struggling against the urge to fall back asleep.

"Leo pissed of Shredder, and I took his damn punishment to save his ass." Raph growled, his voice still hurting as he asked Mikey's question. He kicked the side of the bed, hissing in pain as he did so. "Get up... We're leaving." He snapped at Leo.

Donnie's eyes were wide, jumping as Raph kicked the bed, that was going to be Leo's punishment for defending him. He was meant to get raped for it and Raph took the punishment for his brother...

Leo struggled to get into a sitting position, clutching his side and looking like he was in deep pain. "A mission?" He slurred, still not sure what the hell Raph was on about.

Donnie was quick to help Leo sit up. He passed Leo some of his pain medication and some water since he looked to be in a lot of pain.

"No. We're _leaving_. I ain't staying in the foot anymore with Shredder like this, and I ain't leaving you to this abuse either" Raph snapped as he started to gear up, grabbing his weapons belt and strapping on his sharp sais. "You two as well" He added to the slaves. "You see any weapon you can use then grab it."

Leo accepted the water and pills gratefully, but almost choked on them at Raph's word. When he could breathe again he looked at him in horror. "Wh-what? Raph, you can't..."

"I can and I will. And you're coming with me." Raph's voice still a bit croaky but still hard and cold.

"No, Raph, they'll kill you... l-let me talk to master, I can fix this."

" _Master_ had organized a gang _rape_ for you Leo. I just got gang raped to save your fucking shell! So no, you ain't gonna talk to him cause you wouldn't survive something like that right now."

Leo stared at him, mouth hanging open. "I... we _can't_ leave, Raph."

"We _can_ and I fucking will." He finished gearing up and shot at look over at Mikey. "Grab some weapons, I'm take you two out aswell."

Mikey was happy to leave, eager even! He and Donnie could ditch Raph and Leo when they came topside.

"No, Raphael." Leo said, but his voice was shaky and a bit desperate. "The Foot will stop at nothing to hunt you down if you leave."

"And they'll kill us if we stay. I'd rather take me chances out there." Raph growled, still limping badly as he reached down to remove his loose floor board and started to fill his empty pouches with money and items from his secret stash.

Donnie was still helping Leo sit up, rubbing his shell trying to sooth the injured turtle. "You can stay with us... the foot with be looking for us too, master Splinter will help keep us hidden. "

Leo closed his eyes. He couldn't believe this, these idiots didn't know what they were talking about. The Foot never stopped, they would find them and kill them all. Or worse. "No... no, Raphael..." He shook his head, completely ignoring what Don had said. "Please don't do this."

Mikey was rummaging around for a weapon, taking off the kimono since it would just hinder his movements.

"If we stay here then its only gonna get worse Leo. We've put up with it for all our lives... I.I can't take it anymore. He ordered me to get mass raped... in YOUR place." Raph's voice was breaking slightly, but it was hard to tell since it was still croaky from the abuse its been dealt.

Donnie watched Mikey preparing to leave but he didn't move to do the same. "Leo... you promised to help us out of here... I want you to come with us aswell."

It made sense, they couldn't stay anymore. Yet... Leo saw that his hands were shaking and he clenched them into fists. "No." Supporting himself against the bed, he got up. "You're not leaving." He locked eyes with Raph. "No one leaves the Foot Clan."

"We'll be be leaving in a body bag if we don't." Raph snapped back at nis usually calm and rational brother that now wouldn't listen to reason.

"That's the ONLY way we're leaving, Raph." Leo took a step towards him. "Don't you get that? Don't be stupid, I'll talk to master Shredder, I'll... I'll protect you."

"Leo. He's after you just as much as me. I just got fucked RAPED protecting you. You got attacked for trying to protect Donatello. Ya ain't strong enough to survive that right now."

"I don't care!" Leo said, his voice cracking. "I can... I WILL handle this! He'll come after us, Raph, and there's no knowing what he'll do when he catches us."

Raph growled but wasn't prepared to argue with him. "You're the one who said he'd do what he wants. We're expendable now remember." He only hesitated a moment before punching Leo on his good side, wanting to wind him and not cause too much extra damage. He lifted his brother into a fireman carry and headed for the door. "Follow me in you're coming" he snapped back at the slaves.

Donnie's eyes were wide, he'd rushed forward to try and stop the hit but had been too late. He grabbed a sturdy looking bo staff before following hem out the door. He didn't like seeing Leo hurt, but this was for his own good.

The punch came as a complete surprise, and Leo choked on air, not even being able to struggle when Raph picked him up. The pain was just too paralysing.

Mikey hadn't found any nunchaku so he had to settle for a pair of tonfas instead. He followed Raph most eagerly, excited that they were finally going to leave.

Raph lead them through the corridors he knew would be basically deserted, Donnie nervously following behind.

Leo had started to regain his composure, squirming in Raph's hold. "No, g-go back..." He groaned.

Mikey kept close to Don, watching their backs as they left.

"Quiet Leo." Raph hissed, managing to make it to one of the exits without any trouble.

Realizing he wasn't going to be able to reason with him, Leo tried to look for Don. "D-Donatelllo..."

Mikey almost laughed when they made it to an exit, but as soon as he stepped outside he felt a jolt of electricity through his body, coming from the collar around his neck. He clutched to it, trying to tear it off as he cried out and fell to his knees.

Raph cursed, half throwing half passing Leo to Donnie as he shoved Mikey backwards. He fiddled with the controller on his wrist, seeing if there was any way to shut it off or over ride it from here.

As soon as Mikey was back inside the Foot ninja HQ, the shock collar turned off, but now it was blinking frantically. "You know," He croaked. "I knew there was something we'd forgotten."

"That alarms only meant ta alert me." Raph grunted, seeing that it apparently was set to a different control centre. "Either you or Donnie good with gadgets?" Raph asked, having no patience or skill with electrical equipment.

"I am" Donnie quickly piped up, gently passing Leo back to Raph as he studied the collar around his baby brothers neck.

Leo did NOT appreciate being passed around like a doll, and struggled and squirmed the best he could.

"You need to stop," He said, voice tired, scared and desperate all at once. "We can still go back, just... just go back."

"Well hurry up, Don." Mikey whined. "I don't wanna stay another second."

"I said shut up fearless" Raph snapped, watching Donatello working the complicated machinery.

Donnie's was concentrating hard, but managed to re route the signal frequency into Raph's controller bracelet. "I _think_ its ok now... just... you two stay close until I can work it out back at the lair."

"The lair?!" Mikey squeaked, grabbing Don's arm and mumbling to him. "You're gonna take them with to the LAIR? Are you crazy?"

"Leo needs help... and Raph's bracelet is connected to your collar, you can't be separated right now and the lair is the safest placed to hide out." He answered back, keeping his voice down aswell.

Raph grunted, shifting Leo's position. "If you're done then lets go, the longer we wait around the more likely we'll get caught."

"We'll get caught anyway," Leo said, pushing back at Raph and wincing when the action shot pain from his chest.

Mikey got up then, keeping close to Don as they left.

Raph didn't say anything as Leo predicated that they would get caught, thwu were already outside, but Raph knew not to assume things so fast.

"We can't go to the lair yet. That collar and bracelet are bound to have trackers in them... well stop by one of the old lairs first to remove them then move onto the current lair." Donnie announced, taking charge instinctively as he always did with Mikey.

Mikey's heart was beating too fast, he could hardly believe they were out. Most of all he wanted to rush home to master Splinter, but realized the logic behind Don's idea.

"Listen to me," Leo said, sounding like he'd reached beyond the point of desperation. "We have to go back or they're gonna kill us."

"Ya don't get it do you Leo. We're dead either way." Raph snapped out, letting Donnie take charge since he seemed to know what he was doing.

Donnie was quickly leading the way to one of their old lairs, knowing that he'd been forced to leave some of his tools there and hoping that would be of use to them.

Leo groaned in response, finally just giving up and lying limp in Raph's hold.

As soon as Donnie brought them to one of their old lairs he dug out his tool kit and got to work on Mikey's collar.

Raph put Leo down one the ground, laying him so that he wasn't touching his damaged side.

Mikey sat down on the workbench and kicked impatiently with his legs while Don worked, throwing glanced towards Leo and Raph occasionally.

Leo closed his eyes, turning away from all of them and staying quiet.

Donnie managed to work off a little panel on he side of Mikey's collar, need where the red flashing light had been. He bit his lip as he searched inside for the tracker control systems.

Mikey bit his lip. "Hurry up, Donnie!"

"I'm trying." Donnie snapped, working hard to try and disable it. It took few minutes but he soon turned away to work on Raph's bracelet. "I can disable the trackers, but I can't remove them, they've been sealed shut."

"Can't you just take it off?" Mikey asked.

"No. They've locked in place. I can't seem to get the short range signal blocked out either, so unfortunately you two will have to stay close." Donnie answered while he worked on Raph's bracelet, disabling the tracker so they could safety go home and see to Leo.

Mikey groaned loudly, feeling like he wanted to cry. The last thing he wanted was to have to stay close to... him.

Donnie sighed as he heard his brother groan. "I don't know how short the signal is... I'll start working on it as soon as we get home." He promised, eager to finally see their father again.

Raph let out a low growl at he fact that he had to stay with the two former slaves, but at least he'd be able to make sure his brother was aright before leaving to set out on his own.

"Then let's just go, I wanna go home." Mikey said rather childishly as he jumped off the bench.

After all the commotion and being carried around, exhaustion had hit Leo again, making him already half-asleep.

Raph picked up Leo in a fireman carry, following Donnie as he lead the way through the sewers to their 'lair'.


	23. Chapter 23

Mikey stayed close to Donnie, fighting the urge to sprint ahead of them all to the lair. When they reached the hidden entrance he helped Don open it eagerly, stepping into the lair. "Master Splinter!" He called. "Master Splinter, we're home!"

The rat was there in a heartbeat, eyes already tearing up with joy. "My sons! You are safe!" Mikey threw his arms around his father and hugged him tight.

Donnie was quick to join the hugs, having missed his father but not realising how much until he saw him again. "I'm sorry Sensei... I couldn't keep us safe from the foot." Donnie's eyes were watering as he felt like he'd failed his masters teachings by allowing themselves to be caught.

Raph watched the scene awkwardly, shifting his brother slightly over his shoulder to a more comfortable position. He saw the couch and walked inside to put Leo down and check how bad his injuries were, avoiding the sappy family scene.

Splinter put a hand on Don's shoulder. "Do not blame yourself, Donatello. All that matters is that you are home safe now." He looked over at Raphael and Leonardo. "But I see there is much left that needs to be explained."

"Hai sensei." Donnie nodded, feeling guilty but there was a lot to explain.

Donnie spent a long time, sitting down with Master Splinter and explaining how they'd been captured and made into slaves by Shredder, conveniently leaving out all the sexual aspects of their imprisonment.

As the story went on, master Splinter's expression became more and more grave, and at the end he remained in silence for a while, contemplating Donatello's tale. "I am sorry for the hardships you've been forced to endure, my sons."

He looked between Don and Mikey. "I have searched for you all this time, but the Shredder's stronghold has not been easy to find, and once I did find it I had no way to infiltrate it. I was caught twice trying, and was going to attempt once more tonight before you came here."

He turned to look at Leonardo and Raphael, Leo having passed out long ago, so Splinter focused his gaze on Raphael. "You are free to stay here until your brother heals, that is if you oblige to our rules and do not attempt to cause trouble."

"I ain't looking for trouble. If it weren't for this bracelet I wouldn't even be here." Raph's voice was clipped, having a permanent issue with people in authority. Even though he was a mutant turtle, he was still a bit put off by the mutant Rat.

"Yes, there is that too." He turned to Donatello. "I trust you will begin working on that as soon as you have gotten some rest."

"I'm going to start straight away." Donnie nodded, turning concerned eyes onto Leo. "I was hoping you might be able to help Leonardo more than I could."

"Very well," Splinter spoke. "I will do what I can. Do not overwork yourself, my son." He stroked Don's arm gently and then stood. "There is a spare room with a mattress we can put Leonardo in. Come with me."

"I won't sensei. " Donnie smiled, known he had a tendency to lose himself in his work and neglect his own needs.

Raph grunted, picking his brother back up to follow the rat to the spare room.

Splinter led Raph to the room, showing him the mattress where he could put Leo down.

Raph placed his brother down on the mattress, barely looking at Splinter. "Leonardo got hurt on a mission. I doubt you can do anything to help him that hasn't already been done."

"Perhaps not. But with your permission I would like to examine him nonetheless."

Raph crossed his arms but nodded his head, watching the rat carefully, not fully trusting he strange mutant with his injured brother.

Master Splinter checked on Leo's injuries quickly before retrieving his own medical kit, putting new bandages and other treatments on Leo. He finished, and Leo had slept pretty much peacefully during the entire process. "I will leave you alone for now, since all your brother really need is rest."

Raph nodded, sitting down next to the mattress and leaning against the wall. Maybe he'd try some meditation? Leo was always going on about it but Raph had never seen much in it, he had a lot to think about now though.

Splinter looked like he was about to leave, but then looked at Raphael. "From what I understand, the Shredder has not treated you kindly. He is a cruel man, even to the people close to him."

"That ain't any of your concern" Raph snapped, his eyes narrowed but clearly hurt behind his masking anger. His rape was still fresh in his mind, throat still burning and trying to avoid putting pressure onto his aching behind.

"Perhaps, but fate has brought us together anyway. Now that you've betrayed him, the Shredder will stop at nothing to capture you. I am not offering to become your new master, I just wish to let you know that there is always an opportunity for change if you need help."

"Its too late for change." Raph frowned, looking away. "Leo'll probably go running back to Shredder once he's strong enough."

"It is never too late for change." Master Splinter said, and then left Leo and Raph alone in the room.

Raph wasn't sure what he thought about Splinters words. Everything was changing, but they were changing for the worse. Now on the run for their life from the organisation that raised them to fight or die for the man who'd ordered a mass rape on Raphael.

It wasn't until he was sure that everyone was asleep that the first tears pricked at Raphael's eyes. He had to stay strong for Leonardo and the others, but now, alone with just his thoughts he couldn't hold them back anymore.

He knew Shredder was heartless but, he hadn't been prepared for that 'punishment' Shredder had forced upon him. He wasn't sure if it was worse because it was meant for Leo, but it hurt him harder than all the beatings he'd endured over the years.

He hated himself for letting it happen.

He could take the physically pain. How every movement sent fresh pain from his rear, and every breath reminded him of why his throat was so sore. But being reminded of how weak he'd been, and how he'd been unable to stop them was so much worse somehow. He'd been so helpless, not able to do anything as they…

Part of him hated Leo. The punishment was meant for him. His brother had been the one to ask Shredder to rape him in place of a slave. Leo had been the one who deserved that treatment.

But he couldn't hate Leo. He'd never wish the treatment on him.

He pressed his hands into his eyes, he was angry at himself for feeling so weak. He had to be stronger that this. Crying was for weak children. So why couldn't he stop now the floodgates were open?

He knew there was something he could have done to stop it, but at the time he'd just taken it. Maybe he had deserved it…

All the times he'd lost control. The punishment had been revenge for the soldiers. Didn't they deserved their revenge...

A horrible image flashed through his head. This things that the soldiers did to him… He remembered Mikey's terrified face. How his slave had cried out and begged him to stop. The way he'd snapped at him and told him to shut up because he must have enjoyed it.

A fresh wave of tears fell down his face and he forced himself to keep his pathetic sobbing quiet. He didn't want to wake Leo or the others, he couldn't take them seeing him like this. Not when he deserved this pain.

A hundred thoughts ran through his head until his tears ran dry.

He was a monster and got what he deserved. He deserved to be alone and hunted.

If it wasn't for the control bracket he'd have left.

After all they'd done, Donnie and Mikey's Father and Master had offered him a chance of something better. A chance to change.

But could someone like him really change?

With that thought in mind he drifted into an uneasy sleep, letting everything that happened finally crash down until he was too exhausted to think anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

Raph got up early the next morning, used to his strict schedule in the foot that demanded them up ridiculously early in the morning. He took his time exploring the lair and found a dojo. Having nothing better to do he started to do some basic katas with his sai, having to be careful as he tried to ignore the pain that still radiated from the mass Rape.

Donnie woke up not too long after, finding it strange to be sleeping in a bed alone again. He was used to sleeping on the floor, or the few times he'd slept next to Leo. Thinking about his, former Master? Made him have the desire to go and check on him, making a quick breakfast before taking it and a first aid box into the spare room with him.

Leo had awoken soon after Raph, finding that he couldn't get up and he couldn't go back to sleep, he stared with empty eyes at the ceiling above him.

Donnie hadn't expected Leo to be awake and didn't notice he was until he was already kneeling besides him. "Leo? How are you feeling?" He placed the food and medical supplies down to one side as he leant over to check Leo's bandages.

Leo didn't bother answering. How did he THINK he felt? He didn't want to talk to any of these people either way. In his eyes they were all traitors.

Donnie felt guilty for forcing Leo to come with them. In effect he'd kidnapped the other turtle the same way that he'd been kidnapped, but... it was for Leo's own good. He gently started to change to bandages. "I'm sorry..."

Leo's mouth formed a tight line, and suddenly he grabbed Don's wrist. "Don't. I'll change them myself from now on."

"Your too weak." Don said, somehow sounding both stern and unsure. He wanted to make sure Leo was taken care of.

"I'm strong enough to do this. I don't want your help."

"I'm sorry Mas...Leo" Donnie sighed, pulling his hand back with a sad look. Leo had said that he might be too disgusted with Donnie to even want to even see him again after he'd been raped by shredder, that pain still clearly in Dons mind as he looked away from the injured turtle.

Slowly, Leo sat up, his face twisting into a pained frown. His hand were shaking violently when he tried to change his bandages.

"Please. Let me help you." Donnie pleaded, helping Leo sit up and offering him pain killers.

"I told you I don't want your help!" Leo growled, slapping Don's hand away along with the pain killers. "The least you could have done was to leave me!"

"I didn't want you to go through the same thing I did!" Donnie snapped in a uncharacteristic wave of anger. He was only trying to protect Leo from the man who'd raped the olive turtle and staged a mass rape towards Leo.

Almost as soon as he'd snapped out Donnie flushed pale, he didn't want to think about his rape. "Sorry..."

"It doesn't matter now." Leo said, suddenly all burned out. "We're all doomed anyway." He lay back down, leaving his bandages sloppily draped around his body.

Donnie slowly and carefully started to work on the bandages again, not letting Leo leave them like that. "I'm sorry..." He repeated quietly. "You said you'd help us get back home.." He reminded Leo. "I just... I didn't want to leave you there to get abused... and your brother wouldn't leave you."

"I would have, but this was the worst way to do so." He sighed deeply, turning his head away from Don again.

"I told Mikey we should wait awhile... but your brother.." He tried to explain, knowing that he'd pissed off his own brother by not trying to escape before Raph had burst in, not really given them a choice.

Leo didn't answer him for a while, thinking these words through. It probably was Raphael's fault entirely. Michelangelo is a fool and Donatello wouldn't leave him, but still it bothered him to accept none of them were at fault because that wasn't true. "I just... need to be alone." He said finally. He needed to figure this out, what his next step should be.

Donnie finished wrapping the bandages in silence, feeling terrible for taking Leo from the foot even though it saved him from being abused.

"At least... take some pain killers and try and eat something?" Donnie requested, sounding guilty and slightly upset.

Hearing the tone in Don's voice made him glance at him, seeing the expression on his lover's face made him soften. He reached out, stroking Don's cheek. "Alright."

Donnie placed his hand over Leo's own and nuzzled into it like he'd done before, giving him a sad smile. "Thank you." Maybe Leo didn't find him disgusting after all?

He smiled slightly. "Come here." Cupping Don's chin, he pulled him down to kiss him softly.

Donnie closed his eyes and opened his mouth automatically to let Leo dominate the kiss, happy that his lover wasn't repulsed by him like he'd feared.

Leo moved his tongue inside Don's mouth, his hand stroking Don's cheek down to his neck.

Donnie took his hand off the top of Leo's, using it to support himself as he hovered over the injured turtle, kissing back but not trying to take control. He let out a soft noise of appreciation as Leo stroked down his sensitive neck.

The other pulled away after a few seconds, pulling Don close and just holding him in his arms.

Donnie cuddled up to Leo, laying his head on he others plastron as he avoided any injuries.

"I'm sorry I put you through this." Leo said, brushing along the side of Don's head. "I've broken all my promises to you."

"No..." Donnie sighed, Leo hadn't broken any promises that Donnie couldn't understand and forgive him for.

"I have. But I'll make it up to you, that is my new promise. And I intend to keep that one."

"Don't...as soon as you get better you'll want to go back to...to _him_." Donnie couldn't say shredders name, he'd had nightmares about that man, what he'd done to him and what he'd planned to do to Leo...

"I have to." Leo said.

"I know." Donnie sighed, nuzzling Leo's plastron sadly, he didn't want Leo to go back possibly to his death.

Leo closed his eyes, continuing to stroke along Don softly.

Donnie kissed Leo's neck lightly as he cuddled close to him, feeling better just by being held by his once master.

Leo's mind drifted. He couldn't stay, not just because of his duty to his master, but because it was the only way to keep Don relatively safe. Sure, master Shredder would still be after them, but not as relentlessly if he had Raphael and Leonardo. Of course, Leo would have to find a way to get Raph to come with him, but two could play the kidnap-against-your-will-game.

Donnie only wanted to keep Leo safe, which he was sure he would be if he stayed down here with him and his family. Master Splinter seemed sympathetic towards them, as long as they followed the rules they would be able to move in. Raphael will be able to leave as soon as Don worked out the shock controller and collar signal, which Don will be glad of since he didn't trust the boisterous emerald turtle.

Eventually Leo reached for the glass of water and his pain killers, the throbbing in his wound becoming a bit bothersome.

Donnie helped him sit up to take his medication, wrapping an arm around his shell to help support him.

Leo accepted the help this time, downing his pill and drinking a bit of water. Then he ate some of the food Don had brought before he felt himself grow tired again.

"Go back to sleep if you need to master, you need your rest." Donnie didn't even realise that the title had slipped though, so used to calling Leo his master that it sometimes came more naturally than the others name.

"Thank you," Leo said, too tired and used to Don calling him that to really care. He closed his eyes, and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Donnie stayed curled up next to Leo. He knew that Leo liked him to be there when he woke up, but he also felt more relaxed next to the other turtle. It didn't take long before he was also drifting off, laying with a hand and his head on Leo plastron.


	25. Chapter 25

Mikey had woken up just a while ago, always sleeping in and it felt amazing to wake up in his own room again. He hugged his pillow in joy, but it was quickly shattered when he remembered Raph and Leo was now living in the lair.

That made him stay an extra half-hour in bed just so he could wallow a bit in self-pity.

Then hunger made him get up, walking into the kitchen and making himself a big, proper breakfast, eggs, bacon, milk, orange juice, cereal - all that stuff he hadn't been served at the Foot HQ. Once finished with that, he went into Don's lab to see if the genius had fixed the damn remote-thing.

Empty.

Goddammit, where was Don now? He checked Don's room, the living room, a quick peek inside the dojo where Raphael was and every other place he thought Don could have gone too. Finally, he opened the door to Leo and Raph's room, only to find Don all snuggled up against Leo.

At first all he could do was stare, but then rage bubbled up inside him and he strode over there, shaking Don's shoulder roughly. "Don, hey, wake up!"

Donnie hadn't been asleep long, so he easily woke as his brother shook him awake. He blinked up at Mikey confused at first. "Shhhh." He hissed out, not wanting Mikey to wake up the injured turtle that clearly needed his rest. He got up and half walked half dragged Mikey towards the door. "What is it Mikey?"

"What do you think?!" Mikey yelled - because WHY should he be quiet? "Did I miss a meeting?! When'd you become best buddies with that... foot creep?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Donnie spoke sternly, clearly annoyed at Mikey's behaviour, waking him up just because he didn't like that he'd fallen asleep with Leonardo. "That _foot creep_ as you called him. Risked his life to try and save me from the Shredder." Donnie defended Leo, a slight growl in the usually passive turtles voice. "And it isn't any of your business what I do Mikey."

"I'm not gonna keep my voice down!" Mikey sneered. "Oh great, he does one nice thing, let's give him the noble peace price while we're at it! And news flash, I'm your brother so yeah, it kinda is!"

" 'one nice thing'? That s all you think saving my life is!" Donnie snapped. "And you don't even know the guy so you can hardly judge him... me and him had a talk while I was dressing his injury and we fell asleep. You're reacting as if I'd just announced that I was running off to join the foot!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it! We wouldn't have even been captured by the Foot if it wasn't for him! You're acting crazy Don," Mikey pointed accusingly at him. "It's like he's brainwashed you or something! How can you just forget everything he did to us?!"

"We were captured because _I_ failed to take out security. And I'm acting just fine, its you whose acting all paranoid." Donnie accused. The worst things that had happened to them as far as Donnie was concerned were caused by Splinter or Raphael not Leonardo.

"Oh, so they had nothing to do with it?! Hello? I thought YOU were supposed to be the smart one!"

"I never said they had nothing to do with it!" Donnie was getting frustrated with Mikey now. Walking away from the spare room so that hopefully Leo could still remain asleep.

Mikey followed him. "Well you're acting like he's a perfect little angel! You really are brainwashed Don - he's just using you!"

"I'm not brainwashed Mikey! And he's anything but perfect, but so am I." Donnie said as he started to make himself a coffee.

Mikey groaned loudly. "Come on, Don! It's not about that! He..." Mikey looked around, no signs of master Splinter, then he turned back to Don, and now his tone was a bit more quiet. "He raped you - he and Raph raped you and I had to watch them do it! Do you think I can forgive him for that?"

"Mikey... Leo's never... raped me... not like Raph did with you. He's only ever... pleasured me..." Donnie was extremely awkward and embarrassed, not being able to look at Mikey. "He was disgusted when saw shredder..." Donnie trailed off, really not wanting to remember what Shredder did while his lover watched and was punished for trying to protect him. "Leonardo is worse now because he tried to stop him..."

"That's not what happened!" Mikey screamed furiously, feeling tears burn in his eyes. "He raped you, he let Raph rape you and he made me watch! That's exactly what happened and you know it!"

"Donatello, is this true?"

In the doorway stood Splinter, a tight grip on his staff, his eyes gleaming with anger and confusion.

Donnie's eyes were wide as they snapped to splinters only for a second before settling on he floor. " wasn't like that..." His skin paled at his fathers presences, it was one thing to talk about it with Mikey who was there, but a completely different thing to talk to your father and mentor.

Mikey looked pale too, and he averted his gaze at the floor as well, staying quiet. The silence stretched as Splinter observed them.

"I suspected you were keeping things from me, but I never thought..." Splinter closed his eyes a second, trying to will away all these emotions. His sons, his precious sons... Then he opened his eyes and focused on Don again. "Donatello, what happened?"

"Father I... I mentioned that we had suffered some abuse... some of that was sexual abuse..." He admitted quietly, not wanting to talk about it.

"And this was done by them? By Raphael and Leonardo?"

"And shredder..." Donnie's voice was barely a whisper as his eyes filled with tears admitting it to Splinter, who wasn't there, seemed to make everything fresh in his mind and the reality crash down heavier then before. "My with is complicated..." He tried to explain, but his tears had started and it didn't look like they'd stop anytime soon.

Splinter stepped forward, placing a hand on Donatello's shoulder. "It is alright, Donatello. You are confused, I can see this whole experience has left deeper marks than I thought." He seemed thoughtful a moment.

"I think it would be best if you and Michelangelo went to live with ms O'Neil as soon as we have found a way to remove the device on Michelangelo's neck. You need time away to process your experiences."

" needs to be too... got hurt really bad trying to shredder from..." Don shook his head, but given the conversation they'd just had, it wasn't hard to guess what Shredder had been doing. " Raphael was just before we left."

"I'll take care of them, my son." Splinter said. "You do not need to carry that burden."

" wants to back... can't... 'll be killed."

"That is his decision, you cannot change it if that's what he wants."

"Hai sensei." Donnie mumbled, he put his hand on top of Splinters for a moment, before moving it so he could walk back to his lab, still crying lightly to himself.

Splinter and Mikey watched Don leave, and as soon as he was out of hearing-range Mikey turned to his father. "Sensei, Don's acting all weird - I think Leo's brainwashed him or something!"

The old rat stroked his fur. "I sense a great disturbance inside him. Tell me if you see anything, Michelangelo, but do not yell at your brother in this manner anymore, I do not believe it to be the right way to reach him."

"Hai, sensei." Mikey said as Splinter went to meditate.

"For now, all any of us can do is to give this family time to heal" Splinter sighed. It would take a long time, but perhaps, given time things would find a way to work themselves out.


End file.
